


Medical Team

by Astiar



Series: Ficklet Series that Wasn't Suppose to Happen [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU Genin Teams, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, BAMF Umino Iruka, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Genin Teams, Good Uchiha Sasuke, Lee being Lee, Nice!Neji, Sasuke is scared of fan girls, smart!Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astiar/pseuds/Astiar
Summary: Kurenai sees something in the pre-genin that she didn't before and tracks the infamous Copy Ninja with a change in team line ups.Sasuke Uchiha almost cries tears of joy for an all male team. While Naruto gets a teacher that is willing and emotionally stable enough to help him on his path to being Hokage.This changes everything.edited 3-14-16





	1. A Talk Over Tea Changes History

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic each year there are 10 teams made 1-10, all the older teams are moved up in number. so Gai's team was team 9 from last year but when Naruto's class graduated they became team 19. That's why Kabuto's team is 47 they where the team 7 that graduated four years ago. The higher the team number the longer they have been genin.
> 
> This has been on my laptop for a while and I have no clue what to do next with this so I'm posting it as a massive one-shot.  
> Also throwing it in with the ficlets.
> 
> Officially no longer a ficklet and I do have somewhat of a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 05/27/18 I've clean this first chapter up a bit. I'll be posting chapter 9 by Friday even if it won't play nice I'll still cut it and try to work out the kinks in 10. 
> 
> I've edited this work some and added a 8th chapter. 
> 
> Team Gai is 19 because they were the team 9 from the year before. Like Kabuto's team is 47, they were team 7 when they graduated but that was four years ago. Adding on the numbers is another way to pressure genin

Kurenai hunted down Hatake Kakashi.

  
“Kakashi-san.” She called out when she spotted that gravity defying hair.

  
“Kurenai-kun.” He replied. “Is there something you needed?” He asked. The two of them had never had much reason to interact so it wasn't much of a deduction.

  
“Yes, would you like to get some tea while we talk?”

  
Kakashi just motioned for her to lead.

  
“I'm assuming this has something to do with us both choosing genin teams tomorrow.” Kakashi said after they had been seated and had placed their orders.

  
“Yes. When I first looked over the students and their scores I thought of building a tracking specialty team. To be sure I watched the children for a few days and I would now like to create a team unlike any this village has ever seen. I want to build a specialty medic team. One that could get in and retrieve wounded even behind enemy lines a team that are fast enough and have the team work and stamina to flee while healing.” She was nervous about how others would take such a team and her leading it as she wasn't a trained medic.

  
Kakashi was silent for a long time. “I know just who you would need for such a team. A powerhouse with more stamina than anyone knows what to do with and two medics with perfect chakra control.” She nodded in agreement. “I suppose that could work to my advantage. Yes, you can have your picks.”

  
Kurenai smiled at him. “Thank you.” the two spent the next hour chatting. They found that they both had similar senses of humor and shared a taste in men.

  
Kurenai laughed when he told her he was gay. All his poor fan girls would be so disappointed. They also talked about their future students. They both agreed that if any of their students could benefit from the others specialty they would freely give the assistance.

  
That gave Kurenai another idea and sent her searching for another genin sensei.

“Gai-sensei.” She called out as she approached the man and his little look alike training even as the sun was setting over the trees.

  
“Kurenai-kun, are you youthfully looking for my dearest flower?” Gai asked flipping back to his feet and looking at her with a raised eye brow.

  
Kurenai had to get her mind back on track. There was no doubting that Gai had a fine form even with his eccentricities. Her best friend was dating him so she had heard ALL about his flexibility and youthful enthusiasm. “Uh... no.” She replied with a shake of her head. “I was looking for you. I'm going to be taking on a genin team of my own. One of my students is lacking in taijutsu and the other is lacking in stamina and strong female figures.”

  
Gai blinked at her. “Kurenai-kun, I can see where my youthful training could help with stamina but I am not a female.”

  
“I can see that Gai.” She said with a chuckle. “I was hoping to train Tenten in genjutsu so that my students can see what a girl is capable of when she isn't preoccupied with boys. Currently my future student's not much of a ninja and is rather shallow.”

  
Gai nodded. “I would be glad to have her and Tenten as sparing partners to train her stamina while I teach your other student the noble forms of taijutsu. Yosh! If I cannot I will climb the Hokage Mountain with only my thumbs!” He told her giving his trademark thumbs up hero pose.

 

Kurenai just chuckled. “And don't forget your one year anniversary is next week.” She told him over her shoulder as she was walking off.

  
Lee looked at his mentor as he paled and rushed off with a hasty goodnight. He'd cut training by three hours. Lee didn't even know his sensei had a lover.

>>>>>>> 

The next day the chunin sensei and the jonin here to choose a team were gathered in the Hokage's office.

  
“Do you all have your picks?” Sarutobi asked. After they all nodded he continued. “Kakashi who are your choices?”

 

“I will take over training the Uchiha boy, but he has no ties or real loyalties to this village. To balance that I will also take Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka.”

  
The Hokage sit there for a moment thinking over that team. “The sharingan could be used for infiltration. I'll approve this team. But Kakashi from here on out you have to deal with those boys mothers if anything goes wrong. You are now in charge of three of this villages clan heirs.” Nothing farther was said about Sasuke being the last of his clan. The Hokage had kept him from being legally emancipated to protect the boy from the political sharks that was the elders and clan councils.

  
“Asuma what are your picks?” He said moving on to his son.

  
“I would like to reform the Shaka-Ino-Cho team.”

 

“They were a very strong team. I approve. Kurenai?”

  
“I would like to form a specialty medical team with Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno.”

  
There was silence. Sarutobi bowed his head. A team like this was the dream of his old student. She had dreamed of a medical corp that was able to handle field missions. “I will allow this team, but know that I will be keeping a very close eyes on these children. This team could easily become a suicide squad if they aren't trained properly.”

  
“I understand Hokage-sama. I have plans to insure their teamwork is flawless and that they can take care of themselves long before we leave the village.”  
With a nod he called the next name. The meeting continued until all ten teams were formed.

>>>>>>>

“Alright class take your seats.” Iruka called as all but one of his female students were beating on Naruto. “I'll be announcing your team formations. Team 1....” He began calling names when each cell was formed they came forward and met their sensei.

  
“Team 7. Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka.” Iruka had been a bit skeptical about that team but seeing the small smile on Sasuke's face at having an all male team erased all his worries. “Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi.... who hasn't arrived yet.” He finished with a sigh.

  
“Team 8. Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno.” Hinata blushed, Naruto cheered while Sakura pouted. “Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi.”

  
The excitable blonde bounced to the front and hugged Iruka before greeting his new sensei. “I hope you're at least half as good as Iruka-sensei.”

  
Kurenai smiled. “I'll do my best.” At least she didn't have to worry about his loyalty.

  
“She's a jonin don't be so rude.” Sakura said moving to hit him over the head.

  
Kurenai grabbed her hand. “Your team mates may one day hold your life in their hands you will not abuse them.” She told the girl with a hard look.

  
Sakura looked at her shocked. Naruto was also looking at her with admiration. No one other that the old man and Iruka had ever stood up for him and never in such a public place. Hinata had meet her before and knew Kurenai was kind but firm.

  
“We'll meet at training ground 7 in 30 minutes.” She told them vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

  
“We had better go that training ground is on the other side of the village.” Sakura said looking at her team mates.

  
“I know a short cut.” Naruto boasted.

  
Sakura rolled her eyes. “Like I would follow one of your hair brained plans.”

  
“S..Sakura-kun N...Naruto-san is very g... good at evasion. I think we should f... follow him.” Hinata said.

  
Sakura looked at them then where their sensei had been standing. “Alright, but if you get us lost...” She trailed off with her finger pointed at his nose.

  
Naruto just laughed heading out of the room at a jog. He leaped to the roof cutting across the roofs at his top speed which meant leaving the two girls in the dust. He looked back and saw they were a ways behind him.

  
“What's the matter?” He asked doubling back.

  
“You're very f...fast Naruto-san.” Hinata replied her face red from the run instead of embarrassment for once.

  
Naruto kept pace with them for a bit thinking. “If we don't hurry up we'll never get there in time.”

  
“Well we can't go any faster.” Sakura snapped at him. She wanted to impress her teacher but there was no way to make it there in the time they were given.

  
“What if I carried you?” Naruto asked looking at the girls.

  
“You can't carry both of us.” Sakura replied.

  
“No but they can.” He said making two shadow clones.

  
“Since when can you make clones?” Sakura asked.

  
“I learned yesterday that's why Iruka-sensei passed me. So hop on and I'll lead the way.”

  
“If you do anything perverted I'll hit the real you.”

  
Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head. The girls piggy backed with the two clones and Naruto raced off pushing his legs as fast as they would go and taking every short cut he knew from trying to out run the nin that tried to catch him after his big pranks.

  
They made it with almost a minute to spare but Naruto was on his knees wheezing when he dispersed the clones.

  
“Naruto-san!” Hinata said coming over to him.

  
Sakura was also worried. “What happened?” she asked

  
“That's why shadow clones aren't taught to genin. When the clone dies the creator gets all it's memories but also all it's exhaustion and some of it's pain. Those draw backs along with the high chakra demand are why shadow clones have fallen out of favor. If someone without your massive chakra reserves and stamina tried that stunt they would be in the hospital right now.” Kurenai told them. “That said I'm proud of you three for working together to get here in the time limit I set for you. Now lets have a seat and get to know one another.”

  
Once they were seated she began, “I'm Kurenai Yuhi. I'm a genjutsu mistress. I like to do tai chi and garden. I don't like arrogant people or fan girls and I will do my best to break you of those habits. Real ninja don't let a crush define them.”

  
“Yes sensei.” They all replied.

  
“My dream is to make this team into a front line and triage medical unit. Hinata-chan why don't you go next.”

  
“My name if Hinata Hyuga.” She said looking down at her hands and turning pink. “I like flowers and needle work. I... I don't like my families curse mark. I dream of that mark never being used on anyone.” she said the last with passion giving her team mates a glimpse of the strong woman she could be.

  
“I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and pranks. I don't like the three minutes it takes for the ramen to be ready. I'm going to be the greatest Hokage EVER! Believe it!” He ended leaping to his feet.

  
Kurenai chuckled. “Well you have a long way to go before I'm willing to call you Hokage-sama. Sakura-chan?”

  
Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto who was now smiling honestly at Kurenai for not telling him his dream was stuid. “I like a certain boy.” She said with a blush. “I don't like idiots and Ino-pig. My dream.... to get married and have a family with.... Sasuke.” She was dark red.

  
“Sakura-chan, I knew the Uchiha family before they were murdered. They don't except just anyone into their clan. Hinata-chan can tell you just how difficult it is for someone to marry into one of the royal clans, as she is a member of one. Only a powerful kunoichi has a chance, and if you want to live long enough to earn the right to marry Sasuke-san then you are going to have to put your crush on the back burner for a while.” She said in a kind motherly tone.

 

Sakura thought about it and decided to talk to Hinata later.

  
“Now most jonin give their students another test to see if they have what it takes to be genin, but I am going to consider your teamwork to get here as proof enough so you all pass my test and are officially genin of Konoha.”

  
They smiled at one another.

  
“Now as I said I want you three to become a medical unit. For that to work all three of you are going to learn healing. Naruto-san I know your chakra control is shit and there is no way you can do medi-jutsu. You may never gain the control needed for them but you can learn civilian healing and the art of medicine making.” Naruto nodded. “Sakura-chan your stamina is the smallest so you will be working on that in addition to your and Hinata-chan working a few hours a week at the hospital. I have already gotten you scheduled. You will be working 3 hours 3 times a week. They are at the same time so that you can also work on fine tuning your teamwork.”

  
“Our training schedule will be intense and exausting until you become use to it. Hinata-chan you will continue your clan training of the morning while Naruto-san and Sakura-chan meet with Gai-sensei at 5am for taijutsu training. Naruto-san your taijutsu leaves a lot to be desired and Sakura-chan the training will improve your stamina and speed. Once that is over we will take D-ranked missions, one each day, then I will work you until exhaustion. Emptying your chakra coils to near chakra depletion will cause the coils to grow faster. After a rest and some high calorie food you girls will do your shifts. While you are at the hospital Naruto and I will be working on his chakra control. Days when you are not at the hospital we will all take another mission or do more team building exercises.” 

  
The kids just looked at her mind boggled by the amount of training they would be doing.

  
“Sensei when will we have time for anything but training?” Sakura asked

  
“Until your body adjusts you won't” She replied simply. “Once you learn the best ways to work together to complete the missions quickly and deplete yourselves quickly you will have more free time, but that could take months.”

  
She nodded. Sakura understood that her sensei could make her do whatever she wanted and the only other option is to quit being a ninja. She didn't want that. She wanted to be strong and powerful, she wanted to earn Sasuke's love.

  
Hinata knew how weak she was and where she needed extra training. “Sensei, c.. could I j.. join the others for p.. part of their training. Learning a new s.. style might be nice.” She said with a blush.

  
“If you want to join them that's fine.” She said with a soft smile. The girl really was just too sweet.

  
“This is going to be great we'll be the strongest team ever!” Naruto shouted jumping up.

  
The three women smiled at him each hoping they could make that true.

>>>>>>>>>

The first few days of training all three children were thinking Kurenai was trying to kill them. They staggered home tired, dirty and bruised. While exhausted Naruto was also happy. The chakra exercises Kurenai had him doing were actually games the two would play together. Some they would even play with the two girls when they weren't on shift at the hospital.

After one month of training the kids were starting to get adjusted to the regimen and not so tired at night. By that time Kurenai had sat Sakura and Naruto down and had a long discussion about proper nutrition. She found that part of Naruto's problem was vendors didn't want to do business with him. She took the whole team to one of her favorite grocery stores the next day.

  
The store was run by an old man and his four daughters, three who were ninja. They had no problem with the boy and neither did the other merchants she introduced him to for clothing and better weapons. Naruto was thrilled, while he liked orange he also wanted some variety and wanted to be able to shed his bright clothing when needed.

They had been a team for six weeks when Kurenai changed things up. “Alright Naruto, today we are going to do something different. Come on.” She said during their one on one training.

  
“Hai.” He replied jogging after her. His chakra had grown much faster than humanly possible with her training and it was now nearly impossible to exhaust him.

  
“Kakashi-sensei.” She called out as they neared the team.

  
“Kurenai-sensei, what a pleasure.” The silver haired man replied. “What can we do for you and your minion today?”

  
Kurenai smiled. “I was hoping we could help one another.”

  
“Oh?”

  
“Yes I would like for Shino-san to use his colony to drain Naruto-kun.”

  
“Why?” He said curiously.

  
“Because teaching him control when his reserves are full in impossible. We've found that when he's low in chakra he can work on fine control easier. Then when he's back to full strength the control sticks... for the most part.” She explained a bit exasperated. Naruto had more chakra than her now but his control was barely genin standards and miles from where either of them wanted it to be.

  
“Alright Shino you heard the lady get to feasting. If he has a much chakra as Kurenai-sensei says then this should help grow you and your colonies reserves as well.” Kakashi said. The other two boys just watched they'd both had Shino's bugs drain them and it was very unpleasant.

  
Shino nodded sending his allies to swam Naruto.

  
Naruto watched the bugs come his way. There was no fear in him this was one of his allies and Shino nor his parents had ever said or done anything to him in the past. The bugs landed and started crawling under his clothes. Naruto started laughing and wiggling. “Shino-kun stop that tickles.” He said dancing about but trying not to hurt the bugs.

  
Shino actually smiled at Naruto. The boy was being silly but he wasn't afraid or hurting the insects.

  
Shino looked at his colony when after five minutes they began flying back to him a few at a time.

 

“What's going on Shino?” Kiba asked “Naruto isn't down yet.” It was true Naruto didn't look any worse for wear.

  
“My allies are full. They cannot eat any more chakra.” Shino replied in shock as more and more of the insects returned to him. “They like you and say your chakra is very delicious. From their descriptions you taste to them like fresh ramen tastes to you. This has never occurred before I need to speak with my elders.”

  
Naruto smiled. “I'm glad they like my chakra. Thanks for the help I feel like I've just had a session with Gai's crazy girlfriend.”

  
Kurenai had asked Anko to cover a few training sessions when she had to miss them for one reason or another. The snake mistress had run her charges into the ground and brought them closer by giving them a common enemy... her. Anko had also helped Kurenai see Naruto's potential with stealth and chakra less killing. The boy hadn't killed but the potential was there for all to see. Once Naruto had gone as far as he could with control and had mastered medicine making she was going to ask Asuma if he'd teach the boy to use trench knives. She was sure they would fit Naruto like a glove.

  
Kurenai chuckled at Naruto. “I guess we'll have to increase Shino-san's allies in order for this to do much good. Would you mind if we come back each day? While Shino-san in draining Naruto our other students can spar when they aren't on hospital shift.”

  
Kakashi nodded. “That sounds like a great plan. Training our students against other teams will only make them stronger.”

  
Kurenai smiled again. “That gives me an idea. I'll speak to Iruka-sensei and the Hokage.”

  
“Why would you ask their chunin-sensei for help?”

  
“Hatake Kakashi I hope you are not one of those idiots that think chunin are in anyway less than we are.” She said dangerously. “Iruka-sensei is the best teacher we have and he's improved the quality of genin since he took the job. He's a smart man with a kind heart and he's my friend.”

  
Kakashi held up his hands. “I'm sorry for any insult. I don't know the man and have only seen his temper in the mission room.” Iruka was infamous for putting jonin in their place when they handed in shoddy reports. Both Kakashi's father and sensei had drilled the importance of proper reporting into him from a young age so there was no need for him to interact with Iruka beyond handing over the paper work and being thanked for his service with a kind smile.

  
Kurenai nodded. “He does have a temper. He might be able to help though. I'll let you know tomorrow what my plan is if it's approved.” With that her and Naruto said their goodbyes. They went back to training. While the draining hadn't done as much good as she'd hoped it still made training easier.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kurenai was thrilled with her team. They worked well together, once they each realized the other were hiding behind masks. Hinata's shyness covered her fear of failure and hid her strong core. Naruto's happiness was a cover for how lonely he was and Sakura's loudness and rudeness were a shield built when she was young and the victim of bullies. Once they learned the others were just as lost and scared as they were the children started showing their true potential.

  
Sakura showed she had a great well of fiery determination, which she hid because she thought a lady shouldn't act like that. Anko and Tenten were curing that affliction. Hinata showed great strategy and a will of steel. She just wouldn't quit or back down. Naruto was the most surprising. He'd gone from the dead last to the leader of the squad. He had a quick mind and learned at an incredible speed, when someone actually took the time to teach him. He was taking to Gai's gentle instructions like a duck to water and closing the gap between him and Lee everyday. He was pushing the older boy to new heights.

  
She thought of all that she'd learned in the past six weeks. She was going to wait a bit longer before taking her team on a C-rank but they were almost there.

  
“Kurenai-sensei, how can I help you today?” Sarutobi asked as she came into his office after training that day.

  
“Well I was talking with Kakashi-sensei and would like to know if we could arrange for the genin teams to spar with each other. That way they can get a more varied training and work as a full cell against their opponents.”

  
“That sounds like and excellent plan. We could have them train against older genin teams as well so they can see how far they still need to go.” he replied. “Huuum.” He said tapping his pipe to his lip. “I think we should make this a bit more of a competition. Each team that wins a spar will then face a chunin three man cell so they can see where we would like them to be.”

  
“Then we can end the training by having two jonin or even ANBU cells spar to show them what they can one day become.” She suggested.

  
“Perfect if this goes well we will have a new standard of genin training. Plus this will help keep the chunin on their toes.” He told her with a chuckle.

  
“Can I ask you to have Iruka be one of the chunin. I think there are far too many in this village that underestimate our teachers.”

  
“I'll ask him to participate and I'm also assuming you would like his help with organization.”

  
She nodded knowing the man liked to plan things to the Nth degree. “How often should we hold these matches?”

  
“Let's set the first one for next Saturday and we'll go from there.”

  
She nodded and left the office to talk with Iruka.

>>>>>>>>>

Team 8 and Team 7 had a spar while Shino's bugs were attached to Naruto's back. The blonde did everything he could to protect his insect allies while fighting the other team. Once the fight was over, having been called at the twenty minute mark when all 6 looked ready to drop, they all took seats on the ground.

  
“That was excellent work you guys. All of your team work has greatly improved.” Kurenai told them proudly.

  
Being beaten and out maneuvered by both Kiba and Shino had humbled Sasuke enough to try and work as a team. The results showed him that by working together they were much stronger and completed tasks faster and with less exhaustion. His Uchiha skill wasn't of much use when being tracked by Kiba or fighting with Shino. He had been forbidden from using fire on the insects and had to rely on his other skills. Which Sasuke had been neglecting or not training properly since he'd been working alone until now.

  
Kiba's wild nature was being curbed by his level headed team mates. Once Sasuke's ego had been deflated his natural cool head had reemerged. Both boys hated to admit that Shino was the leader of their team. He had a great mind for strategy and was calm under stress. The spar with Team 8 though showed him he was relying on his insects too much. With his colony tied up draining Naruto he had few other skills to aide his team.

  
“Kurenai-sensei is correct. I'm very proud of you all. Boys you have come a long way and put your differences aside for the sake of the team. Team 8 you work together as if you have only one mind. You girls will one day be forces of nature and I'd guess that you will rival Tsunade-sama.” He'd never have guessed at the changes in all 6 teens and in such a short time as well. Kakashi often recalled his genin days. Seeing the kids as they were now, blossoming and showing many hidden facets. He's glad he hadn't reformed his genin team.

  
The two girls beamed at being compared to the most powerful medic in history. Naruto smiled and laughed hands behind his head. “My girls don't have any rivals because they are the best. Believe it!” Hinata and Sakura smiled even wider. Naruto if nothing else was a great ego boost.

  
“Well I spoke to the Hokage yesterday.” Kurenai said. “All the genin teams will be having spars like this one next Saturday. The winners of each match will get to spar a chunin cell.”

  
All six looked excited. “We are going to kick butt.” Kiba said with a big grin.

  
“Believe it.” Naruto added pumping his fist in the air.

  
“Yeah! I hope we go against Ino-pig. I want to show her how great I've gotten.” Sakura added. She'd loved getting to fight Sasuke and show him just how strong and worthy she was and had been rewarded with a smile when she'd been able to knock him onto his back. Kurenai-sensei was right he liked strong girls not fan girls.

  
“I think we will do well so long as we are not against Gai-sensei's team.” Hinata added.

  
“We'll be fine against bushy brow and his team. You rush Tenten-kun and stop her fuinjutsu, getting in too close for her mass of weapons. Sakura keeps Lee-kun busy until Hinata can help double team him and I'll face Neji-kun. With my training loosing my chakra won't hinder me as much.”

  
Sakura nodded. “Yeah all I have to do is keep him from removing his weights and we'll have a good chance.”

  
“If you guys face Gai-sensei have Shino-kun go after Neji-kun first. He's the one that relies on chakra the most. Put him down and you'll be free to tag team the other two.” Naruto told them.

  
Shino nodded. “We will take your advice. Be careful if you face Asuma's team. Shikamaru-kun may be lazy but he is the best at strategy and his shadow techniques can trap anyone.”

  
“Yeah Choji-kun is no push over either.” Kiba added. “He was the hardest hitter in the academy even if he's not very fast.”

  
“Ino-chan is the weak link. IF she uses her clan jutsu then her team will have to defend her body rather than attack.” Sasuke told them.

  
Team 8 nodded. “Thanks we'll keep those tips in mind.” Naruto said with a gleam in his eyes. “HEY! Maybe we should all split up and spy on the other teams. That way we know just as much about them as we do the other rookies.”

“That is a good plan.” Shino said.

  
“First we need a list of all the genin teams. Sakura you're the best at book stuff can you find that list and where they like to train the most?”

  
“Sure Naruto.” She replied. “I'll have it by the time we meet tomorrow.”

  
“Our you'll climb the outer wall with your teeth?” Hinata joked. Sakura and Naruto laughed while Kakashi twitched.

  
“YOSH!” She said jumping to her feet and giving a thumbs up. Which just made her team laugh harder while Kakashi made a face.

  
“Kurenai-sensei why are you infecting them with Gai?” Kakashi begged.

  
“Because they all needed more Youthful energy and a Spring time of motivation.” She replied just to see his eye twitch again before dissolving into giggles.

  
“I don't get it?” Kiba said.

  
“From the looks of our Sensei I believe it is best if we remain ignorant.” Shino told him while Sasuke just Hm'ed.

  
“Alright them team that's enough torturing poor Kakashi-sensei for one day. Lets go grab another mission then Sakura can start on her research.”

  
“Hai!” the three said before telling Team 7 goodbye.

  
“Sensei, I thought we had good team work but after fighting them....” Kiba said once they were gone. Team 8 fought like litter mates, they reminded Kiba of his sister's dogs. They weren't a team but three parts of one whole.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

That evening all the current jonin sensei were called to the Hokage's office.

  
“I have asked all of you here because there has been a suggestion that I think with benefit all your students and the village.”

  
There was murmuring as they wondered what was going to happen.

  
“Next Saturday your teams will compete against each other to see how strong they are as a cell and hopefully show them just how far they need to go to become chunin. Iruka-sensei has arranged for six chunin cells to be present. Your teams will do an elimination bracket with the top six facing the chunin teams. Before the chunin face the genin to give the children time to rest each of you as their sensei with be broken into cells and show them what our jonin can do.”

  
The teachers all looked very excited. This would be like a mock chunin exams and would give them an idea of if their students were ready to be entered or not.

  
“There are currently 24 teams.” Iruka said passing out the brackets to everyone. “The 6 that win both their matches will get to face the chunin cells. There are also the lists of each jonin cell. Your matches will be timed so that none of your teams think less of you should you fight to submission.” He explained. “Genma-san will referee the genin, Anko-san the chunin and Boar-sama will over see the jonin matches.”

  
There were several raised eyebrows. Using the head of the Anbu was a powerful message.

  
“Thank you all.” Sarutobi said. “I'll let you get back to training.” they all bowed and left to get their teams ready for this.

>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning when her team was training with Gai, Kurenai pulled him aside and told the green beast her teams plan to research their opponents. While she wasn't going to give everyone that idea Gai had been very kind to her and helped her team a lot.

  
He nodded at the information and told his team once Team8 had gone.

  
“I think we should join the other teams.” Tenten said. “That would be three teams or 18 individuals. We could each take another team or two to investigate and each take a different chunin. It would make the research go quicker and we would each have to do less work and there would be less of a chance we'd be caught.”

  
“I agree with Tenten-chan.” Lee said. “Knowing what to look for would make our fights easier.”

  
Neji just nodded his consent.

  
Once the team was at the training ground the others were using, they watched the two teams spar and were convinced these training fights would be very helpful. Neji was surprised by his cousin. She was much better here than when she fought him or Hanabi. His eyes widened as he realized his cousin was pulling her punches with him. She hadn't been fighting full strength making him look stronger and her look weaker.

  
“Hinata-sama.” He said when the spar ended. “You should stop going easy on me in our spars.”

  
Hinata looked down and blushed. So it was true she was doing it on purpose.

  
“Why?” he asked

  
“You are my Nii-san and it makes you happy to best the main house.” She replied softly.

  
He staired at her. Tears stung his eyes. She'd been letting him beat her and humiliate her in front of her father and the elders just to make him feel better. Her kindness really had no bounds.

  
He gently touched her cheek. “I would rather lose to you with honor than win with a handicap. You should fight your best against Hanabi-sama as well she will only grow stronger if she has a strong opponent.”

  
She looked up at him with a smile. “I'll do my best Nii-san.” She said hugging him.

  
“Hinata's on our team so there's no way she'll lose.” Naruto said with confidence.

  
“Yep. Hinata is very strong.” Sakura said. “She doesn't even need her eyes to kick butt.”

  
She blushed at the praise but was smiling.

  
“Alright then.” Tenten said. “Let's get going.”

  
Teams 7 and 8 looked at Naruto. “Ok. Lets look at who we are facing.” he looked over the match up. “Looks like our teams won't be fighting each other which is good. Sakura do you have the names of each team member?”

  
“I do.” She handed it over.

  
“7 you are facing Team 47 here are there members. Each of you take one name and track that person. Tomorrow you can track the members of team 15 who you face in the second round.” Naruto told them. “Once that's done we can each take a chunin since the list doesn't say who's on what team.”

  
“Team 19 will face 2 then 14. Here are those names. Last I have our names for 12.”

  
“What about our other team?” Hinata asked.

 

“In the first round we are facing team 10. We all ready know them so we didn't need the list of their names.”

  
She nodded.

  
“I call dibs on Ino-pig.” Sakura said.

  
Naruto nodded. “If she catches you just make up something, and pretend you're still a fan girl that way she won't know how awesome you are until the fight.”

  
She smiled widely. Sakura was looking forward to beating on her once best friend turned rival and bully.

  
“Hinata can watch Choji-kun and I'll take Shika-kun. Meet you guys back here in three days.” With a nod they headed off.

  
The jonin looked after their teams proudly.

>>>>>>>>>

 Kiba called an emergency meeting early the next morning.

  
“The boy I was tailing from Team 47, I think is a traitor.”

  
The jonin looked at Kiba. “What do you mean?” Kakashi asked. That was a dangerous accusation.

  
“Well we all watched the end of their team training before following our own one. Mine wondered around not doing much until I saw him go off on his own. He was training with some kind of strange chakra weapon. It was really neat until Akamaru noticed he'd sent a bushin off. I left Akamaru to watch him while I followed the clone. He meet with a man with a music note on his headband. I heard something about a plan and Orochimaru.” Kiba finished. he looked like he'd swallowed something bitter. the thought of a traitor left a bad taste in his mouth.

  
The three jonin shared a looked. “Be very careful. IF he is a traitor then you could be in danger.” Kakashi said. “Until we can determine if Orochimaru is involved or not Sasuke I want you to stay with one of your team mates. That snake had a fascination with kekki genki and you being alone would be too good of a target to pass up.”

  
“Mom would love to have you over. Her and your Kaa-san were friends.” Kiba said.

  
“Kiba I want you to came with us to the Hokage.” Kurenai told him. “We have to report this. Even if it turns out to be nothing.”

  
He nodded.

  
“I will stay with Sasuke and escort him to your home.” Shino told them.

  
“IF there's any trouble don't fight just run as fast as you can.” Kakashi told the boys.

  
They nodded some fear in their eyes.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Inoichi was called to view his memories. “Kiba-san is correct. Kabuto did meet with a man from Sound and there was talk of an attack.”

  
Sarutobi rubbed his face. “Alright, good work Kiba. Return home and don't let Kabuto know you learned his secret.”

  
“Yes Hokage-sama.” Kiba said with a bow leaving the room.

  
“Jackal I want you to trail this boy and learn everything you can about him. Don't engage just observe. I want to know more about my old students plan before we tip our hand.” Once the ANBU vanished he looked at the three jonin. “It seems this game we started is having a much larger impact than we guessed.”

  
“Yes, our teams show everything you could ask for in ninja. They are very mature and are learning to not let personal vendetta get in the way of team work.” Kurenai said

  
“She's right.” Kakashi added. “Kiba and Sasuke still argue and rial each other up with childish bickering but when it comes time to fight as a team that all vanishes. They act more like brothers than team mates.”

  
“My team while older is not up to your level.” Gai admitted. “But since Team 8 has been training with us my Youthful student's team work has been burning brighter.”

  
“That is always good to hear.” The Hokage said. “Teamwork is the back bone of this village. I can't wait until Saturday.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The teams meet up again once the rest of their surveillance was finished.

“So what happened to the traitor?” Tenten asked

  
“He's being watched and you are all to act as if you know nothing.” Kurenai said.

  
“The Hokage wants to learn more about his plans before he makes a move.” Kakashi added, rewarding the teens with farther information.

  
They all nodded in understanding.

  
“So what do we have?” Sakura asked turning their attention back to the matches.

  
“Someone else is going to have to watch Iruka-sensei.” Sasuke told them. He had taken their old sensei thinking it would be easy. “He gave me the slip and I couldn't find him again for three hours. He looked like he had been training.”

  
“I had the same problem. Izumo-san vanished after his shift at the mission room.” Hinata said

  
“So did Kotetsu-san.” Lee added with a pout.

  
“I had to trail my sister.” Kiba said. “It wasn't easy but I saw her practicing my families Fang Over Fang. Hers is way more advanced than mine she has three dogs so they come at you from four directions.”

  
They each told what they could gather on the chunin and then each team took one of the three chunin that they hadn't been able to tail.

When they meet up again all of team 8 had large red F's on their cheeks.

  
“What happened?” Kiba asked chuckling.

  
“Iruka-sensei caught us spying.” Naruto said with a pout.

  
“Yeah he gave us and A for effort and and F for execution.” Sakura sighed pointing to the markings. “He's good. I don't think any team facing him will win.”

  
“Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san met up for a romantic date.” Tenten said cheeks a bit pink. “We followed them the whole night and didn't see any training.”

  
“Other than working out their tongues kissing.” Kiba added with a wolfish grin.

  
“Don't be a pervert!” Sakura shouted hitting him over the head.

  
Kiba whined as the jonin chuckled.

  
“Alright kids now that you have the information what are you going to do with it?” Kurenai asked.

  
“None of our three teams will face each other in this contest. We should train together to improve our weaknesses.” Shino said taking charge.

  
Neji thought it was a bit strange to be letting the younger genin take command but they had good suggestions so far. “Perhaps we could train each day to improve one skill so that those who are proficient can help the ones who are lacking.”

  
“Sounds good.” Naruto said. “How about taijutsu today, gen tomorrow, then ken, nin and then fuin and medical jutsu on the same day. That will give us a day of rest before the matches.”

  
“Sure.” Kiba replied. “Lets pair up for taijutsu.”

  
“How about we fight at a disadvantage, say two on one.” Hinata suggested softly.

 

“Yeah.” Sakura said. “That will teach us how to fight together and how to fight outnumbered.”

  
“Ok but Lee is not allowed to pair with Neji-san or Hinata.” Naruto said.

 

“Or you.” Sakura said. “You're almost as fast as he is now.”

  
“Then why not have him be out numbered first?” Sasuke asked. “Me and Tenten-chan will fight Lee-san.”

  
“Then me and Kiba-kun will take Neji-san.” Naruto said.

  
“That leaves me and Shino-san verse Hinata.” Sakura said. “After this we should mix up the teams, when we become chunin we won't always be in the same teams.”  
The others thought about that and nodded.

  
The first spars each of the ones fighting alone lost their matches. None of them had really trained to face multiple opponents at once. The second spars went little better, but by the time they called an end to their group training the ones that were outnumbered were holding their own much longer. Sasuke, Lee and Neji were all able to defeat both opponents by the end and Hinata managed to knock out Tenten and fight Kiba to a stand still in their last match.

>>>>>>>>>

The rest of the week was much the same as the first day. Genjutsu was Naruto, Kiba and Lee's worst subject. Lee with his rigid coils couldn't preform the jutsu so was instead working on ways to break free. Sakura and Shino were the best at laying the jutsu.

  
Tenten and Sasuke dominated the kenjutsu training. Both were great with weapons. The Hyuga cousins had some trouble since their family style relied on mostly open handed attacks.

  
Naruto excelled with ninjutsu. That day the jonin tested their elements first. They were all surprised that Naruto could with, seemingly, little effort use jutsu against his type. Sakura and Hinata's chakra control made learning the jutsu easier. Sasuke learned he had electric as well as fire affinity, learning the basic electric jutsu were much harder than the fire he'd been training with all his life. Kiba was excited to use his wind element with his clan jutsu and hoped his mother and sister could help train him some more in that area.

  
Their last day of training was Tenten's second favorite subject. She was the best with fuinjutsu. To the surprise of everyone Naruto was well versed in the subject. He laughed it off saying he used modified exploding notes in his pranks. When they moved over to medi-jutsu Sasuke was the one surprising everyone. He took to the jutsu easily and without complaint. Kakashi had mentioned their team lacking a basic medic made missions more dangerous. With some training he could now fill that lack. For those that had no skill, Tenten, Lee and Kiba, they trained with Naruto to learn triage and medical salves he'd been working on.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Kurenai, Gai and Kakashi all decided to go out for diner the night before the matches.

  
“Our students have come so far in only a week.” Gai said.

  
“I think we should keep this training up.” Kurenai agreed. “We could all meet up a day or two each week and train together.”

  
Kakashi just nodded. “I was worried about Sasuke-kun. He had no loyalty and no ties to the village, but now he's seen the great benefit to working as a team. How connections make you stronger not weaker.”

  
The other two nodded.

  
“I felt the same about Naruto-kun. The way he's treated by most of the village I feared he'd resent them. There is so much love and forgiveness in him it humbles me at times. He even talked down Sakura a few times when she wanted to rage at villagers after noticing how they treat her team mate.”

  
“Neji-kun has had similar troubles. He is filled with hate for the Hyuga main house. This training has helped ease his hate. He sees his cousin as an ally now and not an enemy.”

  
The three talked and planned late into the evening.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Saturday saw all 24 genin teams and their sensei meeting at training ground 41 bright and early. it was a wide open plain with no cover for the genin to use. Along with the Hokage were 18 chunin, several of them academy teachers.

  
“It's good to see all of you again. As most of your former sensei I would like to say how proud I am of all of you and am looking forward to seeing just how much you have grown.” Iruka said getting things started. “Here is the bracket of which teams will be facing each other.” It was almost identical to the one teams 7, 8 and 19 had been shown only the chunin names were listed on this one.

  
“YES!!” Naruto cheered.

  
“What are you so happy about?” Ino demanded with a glare.

 

“He's thrilled because we aren't in the same bracket as Iruka-sensei Ino-pig.” Sakura answered.

  
Team 7 walked over to join them. To the surprise of many Sasuke had Akamaru in his arms. Ino instantly forgot Sakura, which had Naruto and Hinata glaring at her for the sadness in the pinkets eyes. When Ino tried to grab onto Sasuke, Akamaru growled then snapped when she didn't back off.

  
“Watch it mutt.” Ino said glaring at the dog for daring to get between her and the object of her affection.

  
“He is not a mutt you useless fan girl.” Kiba snapped coming up to flank his team mate and defend his friend.

  
“Who are you calling useless dog breath?” She shrieked.

  
“It would be ill advised to continue shouting at my team.” Shino said his allies floating in the air around him.

  
“Nattering child.” one of the older genin said rolling her eyes at Ino. “I can see now why your sensei wanted this kind of contest. What team are you?”

  
“10 why do you want to know old hag?” She snarked back.

  
“Well damn I won't get to knock you down a few notches.”

  
“Don't worry Ino-pig is all mine.” Sakura said.

  
“Yeah she'll see that my girls are the best kunoichi in the village.” Naruto said.

  
Hinata and Sakura smiled at him.

  
“Good luck kid. At least those two aren't disgusting fan girls.” The same genin said again. “I'm Rea Lo from team 31.”

  
“Naruto Uzumaki. This is Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno and we're team 8.”

  
Rea nodded, “These are my team mates Bruce and Fuan Kurama.”

  
“Twins on the same team is a bit odd isn't it?” Hinata said shyly.

  
“Most of the time yeah but it happens.” Bruce said. Unlike her father and uncle these two were not identical.

  
“Alright children settle down.” The Hokage said. “Let's get this contest started will teams 24 and 1 please come forward.” No one said anything about the other nin that were concealed in the trees surrounding the training ground. There were a lot of people interested in what this kind of training would show and how the teams had reacted to being told they were competing against younger and or older nin.

  
Team 24 beat team 1 so quickly it was embarrassing for the other rookies. The match hadn't lasted three minutes.

  
Team 13 was next and fared better against team 20 but couldn't pull out a victory. The two teams were the same age and it was like watching the first sparing between teams 7 and 8. The next match between 16 and 18 was about the same. With 18 puling out the victory.

  
Then it was time for team 7 to face the (maybe) traitor and his team 47. The match was long and difficult the older team wanted to show they still had a hope of becoming chunin while the younger wanted to show everyone what they could do. 7 barely pulled out a victory. They won by Akamaru hiding inside one of Shino's bug clones and leaping out to take down one of the team which freed them to gang up on the other two.

  
“He was definitely pulling his punches and pretending to be weak.” Sasuke whispered to Naruto once the match was over. The blonde nodded in understanding but didn't other wise react.

  
Team 29 who was one year older than team 12 trashed them almost as bad as the first match of the day.

  
After that beat down was team 19 verses team 2. Naruto almost felt bad for his old class mate. She was just as bad a fan girl as Ino going so far as to blow Sasuke a kiss as the match was starting. He had never seen Tenten so angry. She hadn't been happy about Sakura being a fan girl but she had already started taking the steps to correct her previous behavior when the two met. Lee and Neji wisely stood back and let their team mate take out the whole squad. Tenten went for maximum shame. Once it was over she stepped up and spat beside the girl's leg.

  
“You are not a kunoichi you're a baby playing ninja and you are going to get your whole team killed. Your kind of girl makes me sick.” She turned on her heels and stomped away.

  
Team 43 tried a similar stunt sending one member to fight Rea's team. Only this time it lead to them all being taken down. Their arrogance was their downfall.

  
Team 35 even through they were the same age as Rea's team (16), they lost to team 17. The younger team had better teamwork and were faster.

  
Naruto's jaw dropped when team 4 took out team 28. “I didn't know those guys were that good.” He said

  
“Me either.” Kiba replied. “Their team work could use some work but they are all much stronger than in school.”

  
“Either that or they were very skilled at concealing their talent.” Shino added. The others nodded.

  
Next were teams 25 and 26 neither were all that good but they were evenly matched with 25 pulling out the win. The fight between 34 and 38 was about the same, they were slightly more impressive but not as good as some of the other teams that had fought. 34 came away with the win.

  
The last match of the first round was team 8 verses 10.

  
Ino had no idea their fathers were watching. Choza had told his son he would be there and Shikamaru deduced the same. The three men were watching with hope that their heirs showed the same unity they had as genin. The Shika-Ino-Cho team was suppose to have legendary cooperation skills.

  
“Remember what I said.” Sakura said to her team as Ino was waving at Sasuke and blowing kisses. The boy had retreated and was, not quite, hiding behind Tenten.

  
“Go show her what happens to people that mistreat their friends.” Hinata said a dark look crossing her face. The shy girl had few friends and would never give up on the ones she had.

  
Naruto gave a devious smile. AS the fight began Sakura raced toward Ino and started a taijutsu battle. Shikamaru tried to interfere with his shadows but was blocked by Hinata attacking him from behind. Naruto made several clones with enough chakra to power some fire jutsu Sasuke had taught him. He used the fire to limit the range of Shikamaru's shadows. The light had no effect on Hinata with the byakugan active. With his help the shadow user was quickly out of options and fell victim to Hinata's gentle fist. Mean while the real Naruto was fighting Choji. The gentle soul didn't really want to fight and Naruto wasn't insensitive enough to insult him so they looked to be having a friendly spar while chatting.

  
Hinata stood back at the ready her blood limit off watching her team mates with utter faith in them. Ino was panicking and shrieking about how strong Sakura had become. The blonde's former friend and former victim was now kicking her ass. Sakura felt like she had finally proven to herself that she wasn't weak and knocked Ino out with a chakra enhanced punch.

  
“Choji-san the rest of your team is down. Please surrender I really don't want to hurt you.” Naruto said.

  
Choji stilled and nodded. “I'll sorry for how rude Ino-chan was earlier.” He said with a bow.

  
“I don't care what she says about me.” Naruto replied. His face darkened “But if she doesn't stop being mean to Sakura I'll hit her so hard she won't be pretty any more. That's a promise.”

  
Choji nodded again.

  
The Hokage smiled at the ending to that match glad to see at least a few genin were maturing and about ready for life as chunin. “That concluded the first round. We will begin the second round right away with Team 24 and 31.” He told them all.

  
“Go Rea!” Naruto cheered from the sidelines since they were the team he knew.

  
Team 1 must have been even more pathetic than their match showed based on how easily Rea and the twins took out team 24.

 

Team 20 was able to scrape out a victory against 17. The whole team ganging up on one of the members that was hurt in the first round then pressing their advantage.

  
Team 4 kept surprising everyone by pulling off another win against team 18. Team 7 verses 25 and 19 verses 34 were both easy wins for the younger genin. The two teams showed just how poor the older were.

  
29 was much better than team 10 had been and team 8 had to really work for their victory. The spying really helped because they had learned the team leader was terrified for spiders. A quick genjutsu from Sakura was enough of a distraction for Naruto and Hinata to separate the team so they couldn't used their specialized combo attacks. It still took time and they were beat by the time the older genin were defeated.

 

“Those were some impressive battles. Some of you showed excellent team work and others showed great skill. There are some of you that have been shown there is still a long way to go before making chunin.” Iruka told them. “As our winning teams; 31, 20, 4, 7, 8 and 19 rest up a bit all your jonin sensei have agreed to form teams and have a spar. As they are jonin and can spar for hours on end if needed, their matches will be confined to five minutes.”

  
The genin all cheered glad to finally see their teachers in action. The matches were intense. Most of the time as Gai and Kakashi faced each other the genin couldn't follow them beyond two streaks of green, one with silver on top and the other with orange on the bottom. Kurenai weaved genjutsu like a fine silk trying to trap her opponents for her team to take out. Asuma darted in lightning quick to use his knives then pulled back and threw them out on chains as mid ranged weapons when he was forced to retreat.

  
“Guys.” Naruto said leaning over to some of the other genin near him. “This might seem crazy but I think they think this is a game and are just playing.”

  
“I am inclined to agree.” Shino said. “Their battle while looking deadly I believe is no more heated than Naruto-san was fighting Choji-san.”

  
Kiba looked back at the fight. “Damn. I didn't realize how out of our league that lazy ass was.”

  
“Hn.” Sasuke said. He had been overestimating their power as a team. If he wanted to defeat Itachi he would have to be even stronger than these jonin. His brother had been an Anbu which were even better than jonin. 'First I will become a chunin then jonin, when I become an Anbu only then will I be able to ask for a team to help me stop my brother and erase the stain he's put on my family name. Then I can prove to everyone that I am loyal to my team and to this village, that Uchiha means more than traitor.' He thought watching as an Anbu called time on the final match.

  
Only a couple of the genin matches had lasted more than five minutes yet in the same time none of the jonin were able to force any other to submission. They all applauded their sensei once more.

  
“Now that you have seen what you might one day be capable of the wining teams will now face a three man cell of chunin to see how close or how far they are from the next promotion.” The Hokage told them.

  
Rea and her team were up first again. They were facing a team of academy teachers. The three teachers worked like a well oiled machine. They moved and reacted without any outward cues to take the team apart. Team 31 did their best and put up a good fight but everyone knew how the match was going to end.

 

Team 20 tried the same strategy as before and got results. They were able to wound one of the chunin before being trounced.

  
The other rookies watched team 4 with baited breath. They were fighting Iruka-sensei, Izumo and Kotetsu. The pair may have seemed higher, being guards of the Hokage's office, but they were deferring to Iruka. The man commanded the field the same way he commanded his class room with charisma and an iron fist. Team 4 looked good against other genin but there was no chance of them even getting a hit on their former sensei.

  
Once they were defeated Iruka helped the fallen children up. “You all fought very well today. I am proud of how you handled facing your superiors. There may come a day when someone you look up to turns traitor and you will have to face them in battle.” the whole village knew Mizuki was Iruka's friend and that he had betrayed the village. The three nodded hugging their old sensei. He smiled down at them hugging back.

  
The Hokage whispered to the jonin and Boar standing near by. “I wonder what the other nations would say if I made a chunin my successor?”

  
“They would laugh until the first time he lost his temper and yelled at them.” Boar said smiling under his mask, “Then they would shout Domo Hokage-sama, and do what ever the hell he told them to. That chunin has scared some of my men into submission.”

  
Sarutobi sat back thinking. He'd said that as a joke but he could hear some honesty in Boar's response and was now actually considering it. He was far too old to be Hokage.

  
The other three teams were each able to make their chunin work for the win but in the end all six matches came out the same. The children humbled and the chunin realizing just how rusty they had gotten.

  
Over all today was a great success. Everyone walked away happy with the results and planning to make this a permanent thing. To top it all off the jonin were able to stretch their legs so to speak. Sarutobi got a big smile on his face. 'Next time we will hold this at the academy. Then the students can see what they will one day be capable of and be more motivated to learn.' With that thought in mind he praised the children once more and let everyone go for the day.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Over the next week there were some changes being seen among the genin. Most of them had cracked down on their training and were working their butts off to get better in time for the coming chunin exam. There were a few who were bitter over their losses and quit the program either joining the corp as career genin or going back to being civilians.

  
Kurenai wasn't surprised when a few of the other sensei for the older teams came to find her and ask about their teams training together. Gai and Kakashi had the same happening to them.

  
Asuma had approached Kurenai but the red eyed woman rejected him. “Asuma I'm sure there is a lot you can teach my students and I would like you to teach Naruto how to use your knives but for the good of my team I have to say no right now. I have worked my butt off getting those two girls out of their shells and killing their fan girl ways like a hunter from Kiri. Your student would be a terrible influence on them and I fear might undo some of my good work. I suggest you talk to Gai-san. If anyone can break her of that habit it's him and Tenten-chan.”

  
Asuma sighed. “I know what you mean. Ino-chan is currently being punished by her mother. She is threatening to force Ino out of the ranks after her performance.” He admitted.

  
“As she should. Girls should be broken of those terrible attitudes in the academy... heck before they enter the academy. You would think Inoichi's daughter would know better.”

  
“You would. Alright I understand your issues. I'm thinking of entering them in the exams. This little battle we had was an eye opener for Choji-san and some what for Shikamaru-san but Ino-chan just feels cheated and bitter.”

  
Kurenai nodded sadly. “Hey. I could free up a few hours to help you with her and I might be able to talk Anko into training with her as well if you like. I just don't want her tearing down all the work I've put into Sakura-chan. Even if I think she would actually prove to be a motivator to Hinata-chan. That girl can get down right nasty when her friends are threatened.”

  
Asuma chuckled. “I'll see what Gai-san says, but I may take you up on those few hours of help.”

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Team 8 took their first C-rank one week later, two weeks after their matches. It was a simple delivery of new supplies to several out posts along the border. Everything was sealed in scrolls so the team could move at ninja speed.

  
At first everything was going smoothly. They had made it to the patrols near Suna and were working their way clockwise around the boarder of fire country.

  
Things were going fine other than a few low level bandits Kurenai let the kids cut their teeth on. They hadn't killed any of the men but she was proud they hadn't frozen during a real life or death battle. Naruto, as he had shown with the other teams, had a natural ability to lead and make others want to follow him once they knew the real him. Sakura his boisterous second in command and Hinata used her shy nature and soft demeanor to go largely unnoticed by others while gathering information. Kurenai had plans to later take the team on some infiltration missions once they had several C-rank under their belts.

  
It all changed when they arrived at the permanent post near the boarder of Kumo and Kiri.

  
The place was empty. The silence of the outpost put Kurenai on high alert, this was one of their permanent post so their should be a guard left here at all times unless there is an emergency.

  
“Kids there is something wrong here. We are going to scout the area and see if we can find the teams that are suppose to be posted here. There should be a three man cell of chunin and two medics. Five ninja shouldn't have been able to leave this area without some kind of signs left behind.” She told them calmly.

  
The three nodded. “We'll find them Sensei don't you worry.” Naruto said his voice not as loud as usual, a sign he was taking this seriously.

  
“We stick together and if I tell you to run, you run as fast as you can and go find help.” They nodded again even though all three knew there was no way they were leaving their sensei behind.

  
It didn't take them long to pick up the trail of the other ninja and follow them. They were over a mile off when Hinata was able to see them with her byakugan “I see them Sensei. It looks like two are on the ground and the other three are kneeling beside them. It looks like they are hurt.”

  
“I hope you girls have been taking your healing seriously because we may just need it if that's the case.” She replied

  
“We can do this Kurenai-sensei. We're strong and Hinata and I are the best trainees the hospital has.” Sakura told her with confidence.

  
“Yeah and I got Tenten-chan to teach me sealing so I have a whole bunch of supplies and medicines ready to help them out.” Naruto added with glee.

  
In the past two weeks Tenten had been teaching him how to make her weapons scrolls and Naruto took to fuinjutsu like a duck to water. He was now learning the art using clones while Kurenai tried to fine tune his control. He now had good chakra control by anyone's standards and she had offered to teach him something else but Naruto had refused. He said they were a medic team and he was going to keep training his chakra harder and harder until he could do medical jutsu even if just the basics.

  
Before she could do more than beam with pride at her students they arrived at the waters edge and saw the five man team. One of them pulled a weapon to meet them.  
“It's ok. We're the team sent to bring you supplies.” Kurenai said holding her hands up in a peaceful gesture.

  
The man relaxed. “A medic or a miracle would have been better.”

  
“Well my students are training to be medics.” She replied coming over to assess. “Kids see what you can do to help.”

  
They had been working on field treatment using training dummies with written injuries so the three knew how to work together. They moved over to one of the bodies the two medics looked up at them.

  
“What do we have?” Hinata asked a professional demeanor taking over.

  
“Lacerations to the limbs, broken scapula and fractured humerus.” One replied knowing the look of a fellow healer.

  
“I've got a punctured lung and a concussion along with more lacerations to the legs and arms.” The other said.

  
“We'll take the lacerations. Sakura you take that one I'll do this one. Naruto we need you stitching as well.” Hinata commanded this was where she ruled. “Does anyone need chakra?”

 

“Yeah but it won't do any good if one of us is exhausted.” the second medic said as they all got to work once more.

  
“Naturo-kun has nearly bottomless chakra he can stitch and act as chakra battery at the same time.” Kurenai told them.

  
“Alright. This guy is all but stable so I'll do the transfer.” The first one said performing the hand signs for the chakra drain. Naruto didn't even flinch all his training with Shino had made him immune to the feeling of his chakra being siphoned. Which was an unexpected bonus as far as Kurenai was concerned.

  
“So what happened here?” Kurenai asked the other team member. He was battered and bruised, bleeding sluggishly from several cuts but in much better shape than the other two.

  
“We were patrolling the boarder as always when Jun sensed chakra out on the water where none should be. We came to the beach to investigate and pirates were landing here. We were able to drive them off but it was a close thing.” He explained. “I then ran as fast as I could to get the medics. I couldn't move them both.”

  
“Hey it's ok. You did everything you could.” She assured him with a hand on his shoulder. Looking around she could see in the sand where the boat had landed and the bodies of four pirates. “Let's go check the bodies and take care of them while they work.”

  
He just nodded walking with her. He really wanted something to do with his hands besides worry them as he waited for the healers to tell him what their chances were one way or the other.

  
“What happened to their legs?” Naruto asked as he stitched up another cut that wasn't life threatening so the girls were ignoring for now.

  
“One of the pirates must have been a ninja. These are from ninja wire.” The male medic answered.

  
The female added, “We'll get the whole tale out of Psy once we save their lives and get back to the post.”

 

“Alright. I just thought you'd want something to talk about as you worked.”

  
“Naruto, I'm sure they wouldn't mind other topics but no one really wants to talk about how their friend got hurt while covered in their blood.” Sakura said. She would smack him on the head but right now she was focused on making sure this woman kept her left arm. The lacerations on it were to the bone in several places.

  
“Ok then. Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen. I'm going to be Hokage and my team is the best team ever.” He said with a smile.

  
The male medic chuckled as he finished draining him. Going back to healing now that his fellow medic and the two patients were no longer suffering from chakra depletion or exhaustion. “I'm Taro Hinazu, and this is Eri Shishoni. We're both medics stationed at this outpost for the next three months. Our patients are Jun Midou and Yaki Moto. And over there with your sensei is the team leader Psy Tashiwa.”

  
“I'm Sakura Haruno and that's Hinata Hyuga, our Sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. We are a specialized combat medic team, or that's what we are training to be.”

  
“Really.” Taro said. “That's pretty amazing. We need more combat medics. Rumor has it Tsunade-sama wanted to implement a program that did such training. I guess you three are the trial run to see if it can be done.”

  
“Which means you children could shape the way our village is run.” Eri spoke up. She wiped her head. “We've stopped most of the bleeding but there isn't much we can do for his lung here. He needs a full medical team. One that specializes in this kind of thing.”

  
“You're right but there is nothing we can do. We're three days run at top speed from Konoha and that kind of specialist.” Taro replied.

  
“Sensei.” Hinata called still working on Yaki's legs.

  
“Yes Hinata?” She replied coming over to the girl from where they were burning the bodies.

  
“This man needs to get back to Konoha if he is going to live.” Hinata said. “Permission to try out that idea you've had us working on to get him back.”

  
Kurenai looked at the man her students then to the others on the beach. “Will he die if we try to keep treating him here?”

  
“Yes. If.. no when his lung collapses fully it will stress his damaged heart muscle and kill him.” Eri replied.

  
“Alright then. You three get yourselves ready. Take 30 minutes to rest up. I guess a slim chance is better than no chance at all.” Kurenai said. “We'll take him back to Konoha. What about her?”

  
“She will live. If you could take her, it might save her arm and foot but she will survive.” Taro told them.

  
“Then we take them both. You two keep them stable so my team can rest. You need to write up a report for the Hokage.” She said motioning to Psy.

  
He nodded and went back to the post to do that and get them all something to eat. He was back in 20 minutes giving the kids time to eat and drink before they needed to be on the move again.

  
“Ready Naruto?” She asked

  
“As I'll ever be.” He made one kage bushin. He picked up both patients bridal style.

  
“I've got Yaki-san. Hinata you take Jun-san.” The pinket said.

  
“I'm going to be on point Hinata this is all up to you now.” Kurenai said moving ahead of her team.

  
“Alright Naruto.” She activated her kekki genki. She started issuing orders and Naruto trusting her leapt backwards through the trees so the girls could still have access to their patients while on the run. They hadn't practiced this very much yet so were going slow but they were making progress.

  
They didn't stop even when they had to take the road with Kurenai directing them because Hinata was too low in chakra to keep using her eyes. The girls switched out who was treating Yaki every two hours as he needed near constant treatment to keep his lung inflated. While the other would work on Jun who's bandages and condition needed to be watched over at all times but no chakra was needed.

  
Luckily they didn't run into any trouble. After four days they finally reached the village. All four of them were exhausted but they got both ninja to the hospital alive. Hinata and Sakura were being kept over night for observation to make sure they weren't suffering from chakra exhaustion as well.

  
That left Naruto and Kurenai to report to the Hokage.

  
“What happened? I didn't expect your team back for another week.” He asked them seeing how exhausted both looked.

  
Kurenai gave her report and handed over the one Psy had written.

  
Once she was finished he puffed his pipe a few times trying to decide what to do. “I will send another team to finish the supply delivery. You did great work. I will be giving you credit for a successful C-rank delivery and a B-rank retrieval.”

  
“Thanks Old Man.” Naruto said “Can I head home now? I don't think I've ever been this low in chakra before.”

  
Hiruzen chuckled. “Go ahead Naruto.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Another month, three C-rank missions and another tournament training later Team 8 was called into the Hokage's office.

  
“Team 8 I would like you to travel to Wave as back up for Team 7. Their C-rank escort has just been upgraded to an A-rank protection detail.”

  
Kurenai looked at her team. They had all had their first kills by now. The kids took killing hard but they were able to help one another through it. “I think we can handle it.” She said accepting the mission. “Team you have one hour the longer it takes the more danger Team 7 is in.”

  
They all nodded and headed out quickly. The members of Team 7 were their friends and they didn't want to see the boys hurt.

  
The team raced to catch up. Team 7 had to move at civilian speed so they closed the gap quickly.

  
“I see them.” Hinata said. “There's a dense chakra infused fog in the area and I can't make out which of the adults is Kakashi-sensei. The boys are surrounding another adult, likely the client. There is another chakra signature but they are not moving”

  
“Keep an eye on the other signature. When we get there Hinata protect the client. Sakura you and Naruto grab Sasuke and the four of us will aide Kakashi.”  
“Hai.” they all said before going silent.

  
Naruto split off half way there to set up for a pincer attack. Leaving a clone in his place

  
When they arrived the battle had progressed. Kakashi was trapped in a water prison slowly drowning while clones were hounding the genin.

  
Sakura, Hinata and the clone rushed to help the boys while Kurenai attacked Zabuza. As she was nearing him Naruto made his move.

  
The missing nin's eyes widened as be barely dodged the kick to the head. Naruto landed on the water catching Kakashi before he could fall and helping him cough up the water. Kurenai was doing her best to keep him busy and give Kakashi time to recover. Sasuke and Sakura were sending in weapons and jutsu to help keep him distracted and wear him down.

  
Naruto focused for a minute before creating nearly 1000 clones and trying to take him down with sheer numbers.

  
As he was beaten into submission needles came out of nowhere and took him down. Hinata launched at the boy closing several points before he could react. “What is the meaning of this? Attacking a Hunter.”

  
“If you're a Hunter I'm the Raikage.” Naruto said attacking as well.

  
“We knew you've been here from the start drop the act.” Sakura added aiding her team.

  
When they were both down and restrained they continued. Zabuza had a high price on his head and this kid might too. With eight members to the group they were able to keep the two hostage. Zabuza was in a death like state from his partners rescue attempt and the other boy was easily subdued when they threatened to remove his masters head.

  
Shino and Hinata were placed on protection detail once they reached the bridge builder's house. Kakashi had collapsed on the way and was being given an infusion of chakra from Naruto by Sakura.

  
“Talk.” The pink medic said. “If you don't tell use everything you know about Gato I will pump Naruto's chakra into your master until his coils rupture. He might live but he will never be a ninja again.”

  
Anko had been teaching them interrogation. Surprising to the rest of the team Sakura was perfect at physiological torture. As a medic she didn't have the heart or mindset to do the physical side but she knew enough to make convincing threats. Hinata had taken to the arts as well but she favored using a version of her family techniques to cause great pain without damaging the body or leaving a mark. She didn't enjoy hurting others but the rush of power was intoxicating. Naruto used his big blue eyes and innocent face to play good cop 'telling off' the girls for going to far and using the carrot and stick method of interrogation. He was the carrot and the girls were the stick.

  
“Sakura-chan.” Naruto said in a whining voice using the honorific after they had grown so close was a sign he was acting and didn't mean anything he was going to say. “He was just following orders. I'm sure he would help us to protect his master.” The young boy looked at them pleadingly. “I mean now that we have them Gato isn't going to want them back. He might even kill them on sight. We are his only option until his master is healthy again.”

  
Haku looked at them silent head bowed as he thought and Kakashi was healed.

  
The silver haired man raised his eyebrow looking a Kurenai. He had no clue they had been trained in interrogation. Thankfully Kiba and Sasuke were patrolling so they couldn't ruin the act.

  
Haku was finished thinking and looked at these four. The silver man, Kakashi, was an A or S-ranked ninja on par with Zabuza-sama when he wasn't distracted protecting his team. The other woman was also in the Bingo Book. Kurenai Yuhi, Konoha genjutsu mistress and a strong jonin. He didn't know the two teens. The nice blonde was able to surprise Zabuza-sama so he couldn't be a genin. He bet the three that had arrived with Kurenai were chunin backup. There was no way a true healer could be a genin either and the white eyed girl had seen through his acting, that had never happened with anyone below jonin.

  
“Zabuza-sama has no quarrel with Wave. We were hired to do a job just like you have been. As you say Gato-san will not look favorably on our failure and will not pay us.” Haku said looking at his lap. His hands were tied behind his back in special knots that would prevent hand signs. He also had chakra suppressor tags on.

  
Naruto smiled at the teen gently like he was a scared rabbit. “Hey we understand don't we Sakura?”

  
Sakura humphed cracking her knuckles. She was done with the transfer and Kakashi would be back to full power in a day or two. “The only way we can be sure he isn't lying is by breaking him first.”

  
“There's no need for that.” He said trying to imitate Iruka-sensei and the Hokage when they were disappointed in him. “He knows that we have no reason to let them go. That we could turn Zabuza's head in for the bounty at anytime.”

  
“No!” the teen said desperately, pulling at his bonds tears coming to his eyes. “Please I'll do anything. Anything!” He shouted with a sob.

  
“Then tell us everything you know about Gato.” Sakura said. “Where he is, how many men he has, how many ninja. Tell us everything and if it's true.... IF then we might let you go once this is all over.”

  
Haku nodded and began telling them everything. In his fear over Zabuza-sama he even told them about Mist, his family and about what Zabuza did to try and stop the killings.

  
At the end Sakura threw her arms around him. “That's awful how could anyone do that.” She said sobbing.

  
Haku looked so confused.

  
“Sakura can be a hard ass when she needs to but she's really very nice.” Naruto told him. “I hope there are no hard feelings after how we had to treat you.”

  
The shocked teen thought about it. Now that he wasn't panicked he could see it was likely a bluff. They weren't really going to torture or kill either of them. Though turning them in for the bounty was still an option. He knew what kind of price was on Zabuza-sama's head and how much someone, from say Kumo, would pay for a blood line like his.

  
“I'll do anything.” He looked away. “Anything you want so Zabuza-sama can go free.”

  
The teens looked at their sensei. They didn't know how to negotiate that.

  
“We will consider your pleas.” Kurenai said. “I'm going to have Sakura put you to sleep now. Don't resist.”

  
Haku nodded. The girl used a healing technique to put him under. “It won't last very long.” She said. “I'm not too good at it so I under-powered to keep from killing him on accident.”

  
“Sensei how can a Kage do that to their own people?” Naruto asked

  
“There are evil people everywhere in the world Naruto. Some times those people are very strong or clever enough to hide it until they are in a place of power.” Kurenai told the boy. Haku's tale shook his belief in what a Kage stood for.

  
“I need to think.” He said standing and walking out of the house.

  
“Naruto-kun are you alright?” Kiba asked as he passed him patrolling the house.

  
“Not really.” the blonde replied.

  
“What happened?”

 

Naruto gave an abridged version of what had been said by their captive.

  
“That sucks. How can someone do that to their loyal followers? That would be like my mom killing Akamaru because he's a dog.”

  
Akamaru whined and snuggled into the boy.

  
“I know. I... I never thought a Kage, any leader could do that. What if I become Hokage and do something like that?”

  
Kiba huffed. “Baka. There's no way you would do something like that. You're too nice. You are kind and smile at everyone even the villagers that hate you. Listen I know you're not suppose to talk about it but I know about the Kyubi.” Naruto's eyes widened. “I could smell two scents on you and kept pestering mom until she told me. I've known for years and never stopped hanging out with you and cutting class together. If I could pick anyone to hold and not be corrupted by the beast it would be you. You're not greedy or selfish. You won't use it's power for evil and are too dam stubborn to let it use you.”

  
Naruto hugged the other teen. “Thanks Kiba. You don't know how much that means to me.”

  
“Don't mention it.” He said hugging back. Once they broke apart he looked at Naruto. “Really don't mention it, I have a reputation you know.” HE added with a grin.

  
Naruto rolled his eyes. “Baka. You're the brains in this pair you know.” He told Akamaru giving the pup a pat.

  
He yipped in agreement starting an argument with Kiba while Naruto just laughed.

>>>>>>>>

“What should we do?” Kurenai asked Kakashi once Sakura was out of the room storing Haku.

  
“I don't know. Zabuza has a nice price on his head and there isn't much in this country. They can't afford a six man team on an B or A-ranked mission.”

  
“Let's forget about that for now.” She said. “What do we do about Gato? Wave isn't the only place being controlled by him. These aren't the only people he's hurt or village he's cut off.”

  
“You take the kids and kill his mercenaries and take him hostage. I'm weak but I can still protect the family and watch those two. This will be a way for them to cut their teeth and get their first kills in.”

  
“My team have had there first kills but you have a point. They can help your boys. I'll leave Hinata here to help you. With her family style she can use chakra to keep them out until we get back.”

  
He nodded “Let them rest tonight and leave tomorrow at dusk.”

  
“Sensei.” Sakura said coming back in. “I had an idea about Zabuza-san.”

  
“What is it?” Kurenai asked looking at her.

  
“Well if we leave Haku and bring him up alone we can do the same thing. See if Zabuza-san really cares for Haku. IF he loves the boy as much as he is loved I vote we let them go. If not we collect the bounty and make Haku a Konoha ninja.”

  
The teachers looked at one another with raised eyebrows. “That might work if we were using it against someone weaker than Zabuza.” Kakashi said. “Weather you believe it or not he and I are very similar. In that situation I would pretend I didn't care about my partner. Thinking that if they have no value to me they can't be used as leverage.”

  
“How do you know he'd do that? That you would do that?” She asked

  
He looked her in the eye his face going cold. “I've been captured like that before, interrogated exactly like that.”

  
She shivered looking down. “I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei. I... I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories.”

  
He softened. “You didn't know and I didn't plan on telling you.”

  
“I understand. Since you are similar. What would you do if the person that hired you died?”

  
“Abort the mission. A dead man can't pay. Mercenaries like Zabuza have little to no loyalty. They wouldn't continue the mission just to honor Gato.” HE told her with a hint of pride. She might not be his student but he was still proud of her way of thinking.

  
Kurenai was beaming with pride at her. “You are becoming a great tactician Sakura. That was our thoughts once Gato is neutralized and their mission is forfeit then we can decide what to do with the pair.”

>>>>>>>>

As night fell the ninja all sat around and were told of what was going on and what was going to happen.

  
“Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto said. “You're really good at reading people right?”

  
“I'm very good when I need to be. Why?”

  
“Well we know what Haku thinks and is willing to do right?” They all nodded. “It's Zabuza we need to get a read on. So once it's all done lets tie them up side by side and you can watch them while we discuss what to do. I mean even things we would never think of doing like sell Haku to the highest bidder for his blood line.”

  
“Or use him for breeding.” Sasuke said. “I've heard rumor that they wanted me to do that, breed as many new Uchiha as possible.” He looked away cheeks red.

  
Kakashi put his hand on his students shoulder. “They have tried the same with me. Since I'm also the last of my family. One of the elders threatened to force me into a harem and another wanted to harvest genetic material while I was wounded.”

  
“What did you do?” Sasuke asked looking up at him.

  
He smirked. “I told them if they tried I'd castrate myself. They haven't mentioned it since.”

  
“How could you do that?” Kiba exclaimed holding himself.

  
“My clan prided ourselves on loyalty as much as if not more than your own.” He said. “We believe that we are to have one mate and one mate only. My father never remarried he never took a second wife after my mother died. I'll do the same. If I find the man I want to spend my life with then the two of us might discuss a surrogate or one of the male fertility jutsu.”

  
“You're gay?” Sakura said in shock. “B... but but you're hot!” She shrieked.

  
“And? What do my looks have to do with my sexuality?”

  
She opened and closed her mouth several times.

  
Hinata giggled. “Neji-nii-san also likes men. I think he has a crush of this civilian boy and that's part of the reason for talking about fate all the time. Father would never consider a civilian worthy of joining our clan.”

  
“That's stupid.” Naruto said. “When you become clan head Sakura and me will help you change their minds. It shouldn't matter who you like. IF you like them you should be together.”

  
“I agree.” Kurenai said. “Ninja die too young to be worried about what is proper. If you want to be with someone and they feel the same, dam the rules and all of society. As long as you're happy and not hurting anyone then how is it anybody's business.”

  
“We've gotten off topic.” Shino said. “I agree with Sasuke-kun. When we are brainstorming in front of them we should think of brutal but plausible things. Saying that my insects eat them alive would be brutal but would likely tip Zabuza-san to our ploy.”

  
They nodded. “We should each take a different idea and present them.” Naruto said. The others nodded and made their selections.

>>>>>>>>

The  teens slept late so they would be ready for their night time mission. Kakashi was on strict bed rest. One of Naruto's clones were keeping him busy with cat's cradle and other string game along with card games. Another pair of clones were watching the prisoners and tending to Zabuza. The clone continued to play nice cop chatting with Haku and playing shoji with him on a travel board. Haku would call out the moves since he was tied up.

  
While they were preparing Kurenai went to scout the hide out and see what they would be up against. She had to grit her teeth to keep from storming the mansion and camp on the lawn. These men were sick and she would be glad to kill every one of them and free the slaves/captives they were keeping.

  
She quickly left and headed back to the others fuming.

  
“Pack up kids. Hinata you're on guard duty. Everyone else we're leaving now.” She ordered.

 

“That bad?” Kakashi said. “Got any three's?”

  
“There are some things that push my buttons and I want these men dead before moon rise.” Kurenai replied, her eyes darkened to the color of fresh blood.

  
“Go fish.” The clone said. “Don't worry sensei. They will be. I don't like killing but really evil people deserve it.”

  
Sakura nodded. “I agree. I'd rather kill someone that deserves it than let an innocent be hurt latter.”

  
The others all nodded in agreement. Once they were packed they headed out.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The mansion wasn't terribly far away. It was once the home of the Daimyo of Wave. Once the kids saw what these men were doing to these people in the camp in broad day light they had no issues killing them. Kurenai made note that Naruto and Shino were the most vicious of them. Once the camp was cleared, she left Naruto and Sakura to gather up the captives, try to calm them and treat their wounds.

  
The pair did all they could for them. Sakura was surprised by how good Naruto was with these people.

  
“It's like you've done this before.” She said as they were working on a woman that had been hurt during the attack.

  
“I've helped others do this.” He said eyes going dim. “When I left the orphanage I was only five. I had no clue how to take care of myself. My apartment is where most of the women of the red light district live. They took pity on me and taught me how to care for the house and cook. So I help them out however I can. If they need a shoulder to cry on or someone to just hold them they come to me.”

  
She looked at him like she was seeing him for the first time. “That's really amazing Naruto. You are a great guy. You'll make a great Hokage.”

  
“I hope so. People like the ladies and the wounded ninja that can't work anymore, they need someone to look out for them. That's who I'm doing this for, all my precious people and all the forgotten people of the village, all the people like me that no one cares for or wants.”

  
“I'll help you. Any way I can and I know the other rookies will too. We can all change the way the village is run. IF we get together like we have been for training we can brainstorm who needs help and ways to help them now and when we get older. We have several clan heirs in our group maybe they can talk their parents into doing something now.”

  
Naruto smiled at her. “Thanks Sakura. We will. Konoha is going to be the greatest village in the whole world and we're going to make sure of that.”

  
They shared another grin before getting back to work.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kurenai had no issues using her most vicious genjutsu to get the little bastard talking. She wrote down all the information she needed before knocking him out to give to the villagers. While she was working the boys cleared the house of any other mercenaries.

  
They then went to help Naruto and Sakura round up the captive. Finally once everyone was treated and clothed they all headed back to town.

  
Tazuna was shocked to see some of their missing women and young men in the group along with Gato. He called the town together right away to decide what to do with the man. It didn't take long for them to choose execution. They maneuvered Zabuza and Haku so they could see their employer be killed. Once he was dead several families opened their homes to the former captives that weren't from Wave giving them a place to stay until they were on their feet again.

 

“Now that Gato is dead and our client is safe what do we do with you?” Kakashi asked standing across from them.

  
“We can just let them go right?” Naruto said playing friendly and innocent. “They don't have a reason to fight anymore.”

  
“We can't chance them coming after us for revenge.” Kiba said. “To protect the pack we have to kill them.”

 

“They are too valuable to kill.” Kurenai said. “Zabuza has a high bounty and I bet any associate of his would carry one as well.”

  
“Sakura-chan said he was a Mizu kekki genki.” Hinata said. “Kumo would pay a hefty sum for him. We could force several concessions out of them in exchange for him.”

  
“Hm. Why give strength to our enemies? We could use him to breed a new clan in Konoha.” Sasuke proposed.

  
“What do you think Zabuza?” Kakashi said. “Would you rather your pet be sold to Kumo for breeding or taken with us to Konoha. I'm sure watching you be beheaded would make him submissive enough to handle.” He gave them a sadistic grin. “I might let my students break him in first.”

  
“You sick fuck!” Zabuza shouted trying to stand and charge at Kakashi. “You won't lay a hand on Haku!”

  
“Zabuza-sama.” He said tears in his eyes at his master defending him. “Please. You can do what you like with me so long as Zabuza-sama goes free.”

  
“No. No I will not take that kind of deal. If you want him you have to kill me.”

  
“Well I have to say,.... you.... pass.” The tension in the air evaporated and Kakashi gave an eye smile.

  
“What?” Zabuza said looking at him. The others were smiling as well. “That was all some sick test? A mind game?”

  
“Yeah sorry about that.” Naruto said. “We knew if we let Haku go what he would do. It's you we were worried about.”

  
“Sorry for deceiving you Zabuza-san, Haku-kun.” Hinata said with a small bow.

  
“Yeah I don't like the idea of killing you while you're helpless.” Kiba told them rubbing the back of his head.

  
“Honestly what are we going to do with you?” Kurenai said. Looking them over.

  
“I have an idea it might sound crazy.” Naruto said.

  
“How many of your ideas sound sane?” Sasuke asked with a playful smirk

  
Naruto grinned.

  
“Let's hear it.” Zabuza said. “What are your real plans for us?”

  
“Well Haku said you tried to kill the Mizukage because he's crazy and wants to kill all the kekki genki. I think you need some practice running a country so I say we give them all Gato's power and stuff and let Zabuza run Wave.”

  
They all looked at him like he had lost his mind.

  
“You want to give an S-rank criminal a multi-billion ryo company and make him Daimyo of a country.” Kiba asked. “Have you lost it?”

  
“Why not? He can't do worse than Gato and if he does a good job he can fund and recruit for the resistance in Mizu, and if he hates it he can join them leaving Haku to run the country. I know he'd do a great job.” Naruto defended.

  
“That is so crazy it might work.” Sakura said.

  
“All in favor of giving the mercenaries a country.” Kurenai said. They all raised their hands. “Alright.” She tossed a pair of kunai setting them free.

  
“But first we get double A-ranked pay. One for the escort and protection. One for helping the new Daimyo take over the country.” Shino said.

  
Zabuza just shook his head. “You Konoha ninja a nuts, but you can consider us allies. Wave will help you anyway we can and send all the missions Haku and I can't handle your way.” He told them holding out his hand to Kurenai.

  
They shook hands.

  
“Hey Zabuza.” Naruto said. The man looked at him. “Forget allies. Call us your friends.” He said with a grin.

  
Zabuza laughed. “Alright kid you can be our friend. I'm sure Haku would love that.”

  
Haku smiled at them. He understood being a professional when needed and had no hard feelings over their bit of acting. “I would like that very much.” He told them.

  
“I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the Hokage.”

  
“Uzumaki hum. No wonder you're crazy. Your whole clan was rumored to be powerful and out of the box.” Zabuza said

  
“Really I have a clan. Can you tell me about them?”

  
“Sure kid. I'll tell you what I know of Uzushio and the Uzumaki clan.”

  
“Yes!” he cheered jumping up fists in the air.

  
“Latter Naruto.” Kurenai said with a fond smile. “I'm Kurenai Yuhi. These are my other two students Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno.”

  
“Kakashi Hatake and my students Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka.”

 

“A pleasure to meet you. I am Haku Yuki and this is my master Zabuza Momochi.”

  
The rest of their stay was so anticlimactic it made the jonin a bit paranoid. A few of Kurenai's genjutsu and Gato had told them every dirty secret he'd ever had. Taking the reins of his operations was simple. Zabuza was now funding the completion of the bridge as it would bring in more tax money to his country.

  
The two teams left just after the christening of The Great Uzumaki Bridge. They had been paid handsomely for the job and were leaving with another minor ally for Konoha.

>>>>>>>>>>

Sarutobi rubbed his forehead as the two sensei's told them what had happened. “You gave a country to an S-ranked mercenary?”

  
“What's more surprising is that it actually worked.” Kurenai said.

  
He sighed. “Take the rest of the time until the chunin exams off. If your teams don't enter then Team 8 will be reassigned to diplomatic missions as it seems one of you has a knack for them.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 3-14-18
> 
> So I've decided to continue this after so many people liked the long first part.
> 
> In case you read the first part before the updated note  
> Team Gai is 19 because they were the team 9 from the year before. Like Kabuto's team is 47, they were team 7 when they graduated but that was four years ago. Adding on the numbers is another way to pressure genin into getting a promotion because the higher the team number the weaker they appear.
> 
> The first bit goes back a bit and covers what Iruka has been doing

Not long after the first genin team matches Umino Iruka was called into the Hokage's office. He had been expecting it since he'd help set up the sparing and arranged the chunin to assist.  
“Iruka, I've known for a long time that there was more to you than meets the eyes but it seems even I underestimated you.”  
Iruka blinked at his leader. “Hokage-sama? I don't understand?”  
“I have talked to clan elders, the civilian guild leaders and many of my ninja. Are you aware of these groups opinions of you?” He asked  
“No. Though I hope it isn't anything terrible. I know Hashi and I got into a roe recently over graduating Hanabi early, but he did listen to my argument and seemed to be appeased.” The scared ninja replied looking very confused about this line of questioning.  
“Well Iruka I can tell you it was not terrible. In fact, the majority of the people I spoke with had nothing but praise for you. I am an old man Iruka and this hat has grown heavy over the years. I never wanted to pick it up again when I passed it on to Minato. That's what a good ninja does though they pick up and keep fighting for the good of the village. Even when they are bone tired and world weary.” Sarutobi told him with a long face.  
“Hokage-sama, I don't know why you are telling me all this or why you have questioned others about me, but if there is something you need me to do or a mission that needs my skills you don't have to convince me. I would do whatever it takes to keep this village and all my students safe.”  
Sarutobi smiled softly his eyes warming. “I know it's never been done before and others are going to say I'm a senile old fool but I want you to take this hat and this job.”  
Iruka's eyes almost fell out of his head and he choked on air. “What?!” He exclaimed. “I'm a chunin none of the jonin and Anbu are going to listen to me.” he argued.   
“Iruka, Boar is the one that recommended you for the job. There isn't an Anbu on the force that wouldn't follow your command and many of the most stubborn jonin respect you just as much. You have the trust and faith of the civilians and are willing and able to stand up to the clans. Many of them also respect you. You are tenacious, thorough and more importantly very good at handling bureaucracy.”  
“But... but... what about my job? I love being a sensei. Who will teach the children? And when will this happen?”  
He smiled at the lost chunin. “Have a seat.” Once Iruka was sitting and had some tea he continued. “I've been thinking about it and plan to hand over the hat after the next Chunin Exams. Until then I would like you to assist me with paperwork and train with me on alternating days.”  
Iruka thought about it. “When will I need to give you a definite answer by?”  
“I'll give you a month to think about it. While you consider the offer, I want you to do the work anyway. To see how you handle it.”  
He nodded. “I'll be here right after classes let out tomorrow then.”  
“Until tomorrow.”

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Team 8 was really cracking down for the Chunin Exams after they returned from Wave. Kurenai told them there would be genin of all different ages and skill levels at the exams, from many of the other villages. They trained with teams 7, 4 and 19, who were all also going to be in the exams. Team 10 was entering but the one time they tried to train together Ino and Sakura argued the whole time leading to a fight that landed the two in an overnight stay in the hospital.  
Two days before the exams Kurenai told them to relax. So they were all playing with Konohamaru and his friends.  
They were play chasing them when the kids ran into someone. Konohamaru was picked up by an older boy in a cat suit and a sand headband.  
Naruto and the girls dropped down with serious looks on their face. “Put the boy down please.” Naruto said.  
“What are you and your little girlfriends going to make me?” the boy replied.  
“No but his Anbu minders will.” Sakura said nodding to the kid.  
“What's a little brat doing with black ops baby sitters?”  
“The heir to the Kazekage should recognize the grandson of the Hokage.” Hinata replied.  
Kankuro looked over the boy with wide eyes before sitting him down.  
“Smart move.” Naruto said. “We don't want an international incident right before the exams.”  
“No we don't.” The blonde beside him said. “I'm Temari and this is my brother Kankuro. As you said we are the Kazekage's children and are here to represent our nation in the Exam.”  
“Naruto Uzumaki and these are my team mates, Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno.” He smiled at the pair. “No offense but we plan on creaming everyone else in the exams.” He said rubbing the back of his head.  
“Really with two little girls on your team?” Kankuro said with a laugh.  
Naruto just kept smiling.  
“Wanna put your money where your mouth is?” Sakura said. “50 ryo says we make it to the last stage of the exam as a whole team.”  
“Look at that sis I just made 50 ryo off these baby ninja.” Temari rolled her eyes at her brother.  
“Are you causing trouble?” A flat voice asked causing both sand siblings to tense. There was a red head standing in a nearby tree.  
“His chakra feels like yours when you get weak enough for the fox to spike.” Hinata whispered.  
“But bringing a container into another country without warning is an act of war.” Sakura said.  
While they were whispering, Naruto was talking to cover their words. “No worries. They were just saying hi. Kankuro-san was just offering to buy us barbecue once our team kicks every other teams ass.”  
“You mean your team will be buying us lunch when you wimp out.”  
“Naruto-niisan is going to be the next Hokage so watch your mouth.” Konohamaru said with convection from where he and his friends were behind team 8.  
“Enough.” the red head said. “We are leaving.”  
“Yes Garra.” The two said in tandem following the boy with fear in their eyes.  
“Hey Konohamaru.” Naruto said. “We need you to walk your friends straight home and then go home too. We have to talk to the old man about something.”  
“Ok Nii-san” He said curious but smart enough to understand now was not the time.

PPPPPPPPPPP

Naruto sent a clone to Kurenai while they all headed to the Hokage's tower.  
She was waiting on the teens when they arrived.  
“Naruto what is the meaning of this meeting?” Sarutobi asked wondering what was going on to have the three look so serious.  
“Iruka-sensei?” Naruto questioned.  
He smiled. “I've been helping the Hokage when I'm not in class.”  
He frowned. “Don't work too hard Sensei. We wouldn't want you to get sick.”  
“You are really starting to sound like a healer.” Iruka said proudly.  
Naruto beamed. “Thank you Iruka-sensei, but that's not why we're here. Hinata.”  
She nodded. “Earlier when we were playing with Konohamaru and his friends we met the Kazekage's children.”  
“Is he alright?” Sarutobi asked concerned for her grandson.  
“He's fine. We sent him home and made enough noise about his guards to alert them.” Sakura said.  
Hinata nodded and continued. “At first it was just Kankuro-san and Temari-san then another boy arrived, Garra-san. He had the same kind of dangerous chakra I have only ever felt when the Kyubi is active.”  
Sarutobi's face darkened in anger. “Thank you for this information. Keep your eyes open for anything odd. And I mean anything but for now do nothing.”  
They shared a look then nodded.  
When the teens were almost at the door he spoke up again. “All I will say is; it may be smart to pack for the worst on the day of the exams.”  
Naruto nodded closing the door.  
Sarutobi sighed.  
“There is no way that our little traitor entering the exams at the same time is a coincidence.” Iruka said. “I'm beginning to wonder if Mizuki was in on this plot as well.”  
Kurenai raised an eyebrow. “There is nothing we can do about the exams now. IS there anything us jonin can do?”  
“Keep your eyes and ears open.” the Hokage told her.  
She nodded at the dismissal leaving.  
“Iruka, go to the Aburame, Hyuga and Inuzuka compounds and hand these out.” He said handing over several hastily drawn up scrolls. “I'm putting you in charge of this mission and you will be their only contact until after the exams.”  
He nodded taking the scrolls and sealing them in his grading scroll. “I'll get it done.”

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Iruka arrived at the Aburame clan home first.  
“Iruka-sensei.” The guard greeted curiously.  
“Hello Hia-san. I need to speak with Kinaru-chan about her daughter.” He said with a friendly smile.  
The man nodded letting him enter. Once inside he headed for the house of the clan leader instead of where he said he was going.  
“Iruka-sensei?” Shibi questioned when he opened the door. “I was informed you were here for Kinara-chan.”  
Iruka smiled. “I am sorry for the deception but there was no way of knowing what ears would be listening at the gate and Shino-san has graduated already.”  
Shibi nodded opening the door and allowing him in. Once they were in his office Iruka unsealed two of the scrolls and handed them over for him to read while he gave a debriefing.  
“Four months ago just before the first genin sparring matches, the members of teams 7, 8 and 19 worked together to investigate their competition. Kiba Inuzuka stumbled upon a traitor among the other genin. Today the members of team 8 sensed a possible jinchūriki in the village and reported it. The Hokage fears that Sand may be planning something for the Chunin Exams. We need two members of your clan to run S- possible SS- rank tracking missions around the village perimeter from now until after the last delegate leaves. There will be two teams of three on 13 hour shifts. They are to report to me after each shift unless it is an emergency.”  
Shibi nodded. “I cannot assist in this mission as I wish to.”  
“Of course, everyone is going to expect to see you watching Shino-san and his team.”  
“I have called my two best scouts that will not be missed.” He said.  
Iruka smiled. “Your insects are very handy for passing along information.” Shibi nodded.

Iruka returned home and fell into bed once he was finally done briefing the three clan leaders and the scouts that he would be working with over the next 5-7 weeks.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

As soon as they left the Hokage's office Team 8 nodded to each other and split. Hinata went to Team 19 and told them to pack for a long dangerous mission. Sakura and Naruto did the same for teams 7 and 4 respectively. Naruto even sent a clone to tell Rea of Team 31 and Choji.  
Once that was done they met up at Naruto's apartment. It was still in a terrible neighborhood even though he had the money to move somewhere nicer. He liked his neighbors and they all watched out for one another.  
“So do you think that guy Kiba saw is working with Sand?” Naruto asked. He recalled the name and details but didn't want to say anything out loud.  
“I want to say no because Sand working with him against us is a terrifying idea, but probably.” Sakura said.  
“Until that Garra guy leaves Fire country I want our whole team packed for war.” Naruto said. “You two raid every shop you can think of for healing supplies. If they attack during the exams we may be the only medics available.”  
Hinata and Sakura nodded. “I'll bring you all my stores of medicine and herbs.” Hinata said.  
“I think we should team up with the other Leaf nin whenever we can. Screw the rules co-op is what makes our village the best and I say we use it. We'll fight each other like it's one of our spars but until we have to we should crush the other villages and show them that no one wearing this headband ever fights alone.” Sakura said enthusiastically.  
Her teammates smiled in agreement. “Sounds good. I'll spread the word in the morning.” Naruto said.  
Hinata frowned. “Make sure you tell team 47. For them it will have double meaning. A promise of aid in case they aren't all in on it and a threat to him.”  
Sakura got an evil gleam in her eye. Ever since Wave and seeing what Gato did to the people he'd captured she had been a lot less merciful.

PPPPPPPPPPP

Naruto sent his clones out the morning of the exams to tell all the teams from Leaf their plan to work together and show a united front to all the foreign nin.  
“I got positive responses from most of the teams. 18 and 29 were both worried about breaking the rules but they said so long as it wouldn't disqualify them they would work with us.” He told the girls when they met for the test. All three had their packs for a long term mission.  
Many of the other villages were looking a bit worried at all of Leaf being so heavily packed.  
“What's with the gear?” one of the boys from Rain asked. “Did you get a hint about the exams?”  
“No.” Naruto responded. “I just thought we should treat this as a C-rank mission and told all my friends the same.”  
“Well darn Naruto.” Tenten said with a fake pout. “I went and packed for a B-rank mission. Since that's what I'm hoping to be doing once I pass.”  
“With Gai-sensei as your teacher I wouldn't be surprised if you already had a few of those under your belt.” Sakura said.  
Tenten just grinned not saying one way or the other.  
Nin from the other villages were all looking at them strange again. Especially when all the other Leaf teams were standing together and not forming separate squads. They were all chatting like this was a normal day and not one of the most important exams they were ever going to take. It was disheartening for the others competing.  
The members of the Sound team watched them very closely. The blonde boy seemed to be the voice for the group but there didn't look to be a real leader. He glanced over to the one team from leaf that wasn't joining the large group. They recognized the spy and wondered why he wasn't playing nice with all of Leaf.  
The bandaged member of their group stepped back from his teammates and looked over the situation again. He had little true loyalty to Orochimaru and knew the man had no loyalty to him. IF this division was a sign Kabuto had tipped his hand, he would be abandoning ship at the first opportunity.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

When team 10 finally arrived, they all headed up to the exam room. Having worked with a genjutsu Mistress for months none of Teams 7, 8, and 19 noticed the low level jutsu and just kept walking. The other teams that had fallen for it said nothing following the teams that were walking with confidence still chatting with one another.  
Ino kept away from Sasuke and Sakura. Her mother had sat her down and read her the riot act last night. If she embarrassed their village in this exam she would be forced to give up her headband and spend the rest of her life as a civilian.

Ibiki wasn't sure what to do about the 30 genin that were all standing together as a united front. Seating had already been arranged but now it looked like sitting any Leaf nin next to each other would be the same as sitting a team together.

Naruto looked over the questions once they had been handed out. There was no way he could answer any of these. He stared at the paper for a long time thinking about the questions and about the odd rules that they had been given.  
'All I have to do is not be caught cheating and our team will pass. Which means I don't need to answer the questions correctly. Sakura and Hinata will surely know some of these.' He got a wicked smile on his face and started seeming to focus very hard on the questions writing down numbers and such that were total nonsense but looked like it could be a real answer. If anyone else fell for it they would be copying his nonsense answers and lose points too.  
Naruto felt annoyed when he realized the tenth question was psychological warfare. HE looked around at all the other Leaf and shook his head telling them not to give in.

Ibiki was both proud and annoyed that none of the Leaf genin fell for his trick. He looked at Naruto. Anko had told him about the boy and everyone knew he wanted to be Hokage one day. From the way he was taking charge of his peers he might just do it.  
Speaking of Anko she burst into the room just as he finished explaining the real purpose of this exam.  
“You really passed this many?” She asked he nodded. “Well that's alright. I'll be cutting their numbers by half. Meet me at training ground 44 in half an hour.” She announced vanishing again.

“Let’s get a quick bite to eat.” Naruto announced. “It's only a 15minute sprint.”  
“Last one to Ichiraku picks up the tab.” Sakura shouted leaping out the window Anko busted. All the other Leaf genin hot on her trail.

The 33 Leaf genin all arrived together full and laughing as a group. Kabuto's team had joined them once the spy realized that staying separate made him look suspicious. Most of the other teams were unnerved by this but some saw it as a physiological attack and ignored them. One Grass 'kunoichi' unknowingly tipped some of the genin off by the way 'she' was looking over the group.

Once they were all in the forest the Leaf teams all met up as agreed. “Alright everyone what do we have?” Naruto asked.  
Everyone showed their scrolls. “That's five heaven and six earth.” Neji said looking over.  
“Alright we all know each others skills so let’s break up into specialized squads.” Naruto said. “Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shino....” He named off several other. “You are all our trackers you will be acting as scouts out front hunting down teams. Sakura, Lee, Choji, ….. You will follow behind as tanks to engage the teams in taijutsu. Me, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Tenten, …. We'll be ranged support with weapons and ninjutsu. Our job is to keep the other teams from getting away to regroup. Everyone else will be carrying the scrolls and the tanks packs giving them more freedom of movement. You will also fill any roles as needed when someone is injured.”  
Everyone nodded understanding. Once the scrolls and packs were redistributed they headed out.  
The Leaf army began mowing down every team they met. By the end of the first day they only needed six more scrolls.  
As the sun sat they stopped to make camp. This time Rea started giving orders. She was super organized and had the camp up and running in no time.  
They built a nice sized fire for light so team 8 and the other assorted medics could see to heal anyone that got injured. It was also an invitation for anyone that dared to attack them in the night. They had two teams on watch at all times. One that was visibly awake and wondering around. The other was laying down and pretending to sleep ready to hunt down any team members of the would be attackers.  
That night yielded another 2 scrolls.  
Just after the sun was visible they started hunting again. Neji saw the sand team and alerted everyone about them.  
“NO!” Hinata shouted grabbing her cousin and pulling him back. “Leave them alone. They are crazy and we don't want to cross them.”  
Neji looked at her. Seeing real fear in Hinata's eyes caused him to nod and move on. He would ask about it tonight at the camp.  
About midday Kiba called the group to a halt.  
“What is it?” one of the other scouts asked as they all came to his position.  
“I smell blood, and lots of it.” Kiba told them.  
“There is a large dense chakra signature in that direction.” Neji said.  
“And another coming toward us rapidly. It looks like a summon.” Hinata added.  
“BRACE FOR ATTACK!” Shino shouted falling back to the line of waiting tanks.  
“Scroll holders go to ground.” Naruto ordered. “Everyone else drop your packs and get ready to fight or run.”  
Not long after a massive snake burst into the area. The group attacked and were knocked back.  
“I have a crazy idea.” Naruto said as they were regrouping for another attack. “Give me all your exploding tags.”  
Once he had as many as he could carry Naruto handed them off to a clone and had it leap into the beasts mouth. The explosion decapitated the beast and covered them all in snake guts.  
There was little cheering as they all turned to the other chakra signature.  
Hinata made a few simple hand signals Kurenai taught them. Naruto and Sakura as one leaped away each jabbing a kunai into the surprised back of Kabuto who was holding Ino hostage.  
“Sasuke he's a medic burn the body and the kunai until nothing is left.” Sakura said pulling Ino free and wiping her hands on Kabuto's jacket.  
Sasuke nodded doing as he was told.  
“The two of you are never to leave the sight of one of us and will be questioned for treason when this is all over.”  
They were looking at their teammate in shock just nodding.  
“Whoever is out there is out of our league.” Hinata said. “I say we run for the tower now and report.”  
“All in favor.” Naruto asked. Everyone raised their hands. “Get your things and we make a hard run for the tower. Long range specialist in the back.” Within minutes they were off.  
As luck would have it they ran into two more teams on the way and acquired three more scrolls.  
Once they were at the tower they split back into teams and huddled up. “We have enough scrolls for everyone, by taking team 47's scroll.” Naruto said.  
“It looks like we open the heaven and earth at the same time.” Sasuke offered.  
Everyone nodded and two members of each team opened their scrolls. There was a massive explosion of smoke as 9 people were summoned.  
“You owe me 100 ryo Kakashi.” Kurenai said with a smile.  
“Kurenai-sensei,” Naruto began, “Kabuto attacked us after we killed a massive snake summon. We would like to request that his teammates be questioned for treason.”  
“Kurenai-sensei we willingly submit to this.” One of his team members said. “We had no idea that Kabuto was anything other than a second rate ninja.” The other said, with his head bowed.  
“I'll take them to the Hokage.” Kakashi said coming forward and grabbing each genin by the bicep before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.  
Gai-sensei was beaning at the assembled teams. “ALL YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURING SO BRIGHTLY!” He shouted with manly tears in his eyes.  
Asuma smiled. “You kids have done great. From what I see here you all have what it takes to be chunin.”  
The genin all smiled back at the men some blushing in pride as the other instructors told them different versions of the same thing.  
“You all have three days of rest until the final part of the exam. No other teams have arrived yet so you are all on your own.” Kurenai told them once the congratulations were dyeing down. “Your sensei will be in and out to give you advice until then. Be safe this exam is far from over.”

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Once the two genin were taken for interrogation Kakashi spoke to the Hokage. “We may have an issue.”  
“What's the matter?” he asked wondering what was happening now.  
“All of our other genin have teamed up. The other nations may see that as a play by us.”  
“And I'm sure each and every one of those genin would swear the idea came from one team, and we both know they will not crack under pressure.” He replied. “I think with everything else that is going on during this exam their show of solidarity could work to our advantage as a deterrent to other nations that think just because we show compassion we are weak.”  
“It doesn't hurt that all of them are my students.” Iruka said drawing attention to himself where he had been quietly doing paperwork in the corner.  
Sarutobi smiled. “That is as good point. Is there anything else I should know?”  
“They said they were attacked by someone with massive chakra and could summon a giant snake.”  
His face fell. “I was hoping I was getting paranoid in my old age.” He looked between the two men in his office for a moment. “Hound, inform Boar and all the other captains to call back every Anbu they can and call everyone that can walk out of retirement. Iruka we are officially going to war footing I want everyone to be told quietly. Let them all know if so much as a whisper is heard by our foreign guests or the civilians they will spend a month at T&I’s tender mercy.”  
Kakashi and Iruka nodded both leaving to inform every active and retired ninja in an ever branching tree that would secretly pass the word until everyone was informed. All classes would be held indoors until the threat was passed and the higher security protocols were lifted. Iruka also got word out to his scouts that they were to stay closer to the village and make more rounds in a shift.

PPPPPPPPPPP

The genin all picked rooms in the tower and settled in. They were all glad to have taken Naruto's advice and packed for a long term mission because there wasn't any food available in the tower, but there was running water which was good so they could all bathe and not have to purify the drinking water.  
They passed the days by practicing and having spars to burn off their energy. They also sat down each night and played card or board games that some had packed and told stories growing closer as a group.  
As other teams trickled in, those best at stealth stalked them to see what their weaknesses might be. By the time the fifth day was over they had a running tally of all the others in the tower and various amounts of data on their skills, styles and possible injuries that could be exploited.  
Seeing all the Leaf nin together and almost never in the same groups twice made the other teams nervous. Before the forest they could brush it off as a scare tactic but now they had all made it through that five days of hell and there was no denying the home teams were worth watching closely.

PPPPPPPPPPP

Just before the time limit was up Kurenai took her team aside.  
“Pass it on quietly that the whole village has moved into war footing. I can't say anything for sure but be prepared for this exam to be more than just a test.” She told them quietly  
The teens looked at her not sure what to say to that.  
Once the shock passed Hinata spoke. “You think Kabuto, the man in the forest and Sand sending their demon container is all connected.”  
“I do. But that is not common knowledge and should not be shared.” She warned.  
“Yes sensei.” Sakura said. “But if they attack us I'll make our fight in Wave look like love taps.” She added with a dark glare.  
Naruto's face deepened into a frown. “No Sakura. If these people attack the village there will be innocent civilians in the way. Our first priority as ninja and healers is to protect the people of this village that means if anything happens we have to get them and any wounded ninja to safety first and worry about fighting latter.”  
Kurenai gave them a tight smile. Proud of her students and their fierce loyalty.  
“You're right. I let my anger cloud my judgment. We get the people to safety then we kick ass for them ever daring to put our charges in danger.” Sakura amended.  
Hinata and Naruto nodded in agreement. After a few more words of advice for the upcoming trial the teens and Kurenai parted ways.  
They split soon after to spread the word of the war footing and that if something did happen to abandon the exam in order to protect the village. The other 27 genin all agreed. Team 7 was the most angered by the development. They were just as fiercely protective and loyal as Team 8 and promised to watch the medics backs if something did happen.  
Rea reminded everyone of the emergency evacuation plans, so they would remember the routes the civilians and students would be using.  
“And just because we're genin doesn't mean we're weak.” Ino said. The shock of being held hostage had really opened her eyes to why her mother had made the threat to stop her from being a ninja. “If someone attacks us when we are evacuating we should fight back or if we see another Leaf ninja being over whelmed we should help even if all we can spare is a barrage of kunai.”  
The others nodded in agreement and solidarity. To this group being a Leaf ninja meant you were all part of one big family and they wouldn't let any of their members get hurt if they could do something. Kabuto would be the only traitor among these genin.

All the genin beamed at the Hokage's praise the next morning just to then have some of their hopes dashed when he announced they would have to cut the numbers down before the final round.  
They shared looks all of them agreeing to try their best in these fights but not try to kill their allies. The ones that were eliminated all banded together and decided they would train as if they had passed. If something was going to happen and the village was going to be attacked they wanted to be as ready as possible.  
When Garra's name was called the Leaf ninja that was suppose to fight him forfeited. Team 8 had already warned everyone about him. They didn't say he was a demon just that he was dangerous and unstable.  
Ino failed, she was paired against one of the surviving Rain nin. The other girl was good and obviously trained in the art of kenjutsu. Rea also had the bad luck of being paired with Temari. Rea favored taijustu and couldn't get close to the other girl.  
One of the most exciting matches of the day was Neji and Hinata. They fought long and hard. Neji was still upset that Hinata pulled her punches when they were training at home even if she didn't outside the compound. The match seemed to be going just like the ones at home. Neji was dominating her as they both fought using their clan style. Neji was starting to get angry with her when all the sudden she switched things up and came at him using a new taijutsu style. It combined parts of the Hyuga and Uchiha styles with some of Gai's moves and Kiba and Naruto's wildness. The sudden change caught him off balance and when she pulled a kunai to add to the mix he soon lost.  
As he sat on his butt in the dirt with her kunai to his neck the whole stadium erupted in cheers. After getting over his shock Neji smiled at his cousin and took her offered hand up. He pulled her into a tight hug and congratulated Hinata on a great fight.  
Not long after they all drew lots for the first round of the finals that would be fought in one month. From Leaf there was all of teams 4, 7 and 8 advancing along with Lee, Tenten and Choji who passed because Shikamaru forfeited their match. Also in the finals were all three Sand siblings, the entire Sound team, two Rain ninja and one member of Grass.  
Hinata smiled as she looked at the tournament set up. “Sorry Lee-san, but I will be facing Naruto in the finals.”  
“You have to beat me first.” Sakura returned with a grin. “I'm sure after I wipe the floor with you Tenten will be nothing.”  
Temari huffed. Tenten was to be her first opponent and then she'd face whichever of the blonde's fan club won. She looked at the other side of the bracket. If it got that far she would be trowing her third match. There was no way she was facing Garra.   
Once the final announcements had been made they all broke up for their month of training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: so this got away from me again and became hella long. I'm posting the matches as well as this chapter. It's going to continue at least through the invasion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edited 3-14-18 
> 
> Over view of the month between the preliminaries and the finals
> 
> This is now chapter 3 because I am redoing the matches for the finals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This will be bouncing around the Konoha 11 for a training montage. (No promise of good fight scenes)
> 
> Oh fair warning Hinata get's pissed.

    “You will began training with me at dawn.” Were the first words Hinata heard when she entered her house. Sitting there was her father, sister and two of the elders. Her eyes swept over Neji who was kneeling in silence behind them.  
    Hinata's eyes narrowed minutely in anger.   
    “And there will be no more of that disgraceful sullying of our art.” One of the elders added. Rumor was the only thing that traveled faster than ninja in this village.  
    Hinata's nostrils flared.   
    “From what you showed today it's obvious you are wasted as a healer.” The other elder added. “That will cease as well. You need to be rising in the ranks not playing nurse.”  
    “Enough.” She said quietly head lowered.  
    “What did you say?” Her father questioned.   
    She looked him dead in the eyes. “I said ENOUGH!” She shouted the final word. “I will not stop my training any of it. I will be an even greater healer than Tsunade and I will not be more of a slave to you than those with the seal. I am the heiress to this family and unless you want me to leave this clan in a VERY public spectral you will start doing things MY way.”  
    The three men and her sister were all in shocked silence.   
    “I will be training at dawn but not with you. You may have impregnated my mother but you are more a beast than the Kyubi and I will not call you father until you begin acting like one. From now until this tournament ends, Neji will be at Hanabi's side around the clock and if you or any of the elders try to be alone with them he has my permission as Heiress to kill the offender.” The look in her eyes was deadly serious. “After this is over I will personally be training her to undo the brainwashing you have tried to beat into us. You have until she is a genin to change the way this family is lead or the three of us will leave you without a legitimate line of succession.”  
    She stared them down. There was no give in her. For the first time since this tiny little disappointment had been born Hashi finally saw himself in his eldest. He hated to lose an argument but also knew when to make a strategic retreat.  
    “Hanabi for the next month you will be sharing your sisters rooms.”  
    Hinata nodded. She looked at Neji and Hanabi. “Come.” She ordered and the two stood to follow her. She paused at the door but didn't turn back as she spoke. “If you think using that disgusting mark will aide you.... Think again.” Her voice dropped a bit with the final vague threat making all of the others in the room stiffen.    
      
    Once they were in the privacy of her rooms with all of Hanabi and Neji's things moved he asked the question.  
    “What happened in there?”  
    Hinata sighed and slumped into a chair. “There is so much more going on than even you know Nii-san. There is so much happening out there and people that would willingly take that mark just for a warm, dry place to sleep and call home. There is so much suffering in the world and cruel, vicious people that make Tou.... Hashi,” She corrected, “Seem kind. With the threat's we've seen swarming at our borders and all that in the wide world I just couldn't take it anymore. I've had plans to leave this place since my first day as a genin. I meant to just keep my head down till I had that vest but when I walked in and saw Hanabi sitting there like a glass doll, you in the corner like a pet on a leash and then them trying to take away my team and what independence I'd gained. I just couldn't hold my tongue a moment longer. There will be consequences but I have a plan. If all goes well we can all be a family instead of slaves and slavers.” She ended her speech with a kind smile.  
    Neji smiled back at her. He had no idea how she was going to enforce her law, or what she had planned but he had faith in her. 

PPPPPPPPPPPP

    Naruto was slowly dragging himself to the bath houses after a long day of training. The shrill voice of Ebisu cut through his exhausted daze. His interest was peaked, Naruto had only ever heard that tone when the older man spoke to him. He came upon the scene just in time to see the man be knocked into the distance by another strange fellow.   
    “Hey! Just cause Ebisu’s a baka doesn’t mean you can go knocking around Leaf Ninja like that.” Naruto shouted at the man.   
    The guy looked at him. “Shut up brat or the ladies will hear you.” He hissed.   
    Naruto looked him over taking in the Oil headband, wild hair and lack of a village symbol. “Who are you and why are you here?”  
    The man looked at him. “I am the great Jiraiya, author of the greatest book series in the ninja world. I’m doing research, now scram.”  
    He looked at the guy for a moment blinking and putting all the pieces together. He only knew one Jiraiya and that was the great Sannin. He’s never heard of one of them being an author but he did know that he was close to the woman’s side of the bath. An evil grin crossed his face.   
    Naruto performed his sexy jutsu with a slight alteration Anko had helped him with. “Are you the strong and amazing Sannin Jiraya-sama?” she asked in a cute tone,Anko had also helped him perfect, binding at the waist with hands on his knees showing a massive amount of cleavage in the tight black dress this form now wore. Naruto had been a bit skeptical of how adding clothes could make the jutsu more distracting but after Anko had taken Naruko shopping and he saw men’s reactions he believed her.   
    Jiraiya looked over annoyed until he saw the woman. Then he bounced up and greeted her over enthusiastically. “Such a gorgeous flower has heard of me, the Great Toad Sage.”  
    Naruko giggled looking up at him through her lashes. “I have. I have all of your books.” she added a blush to the act. “I know how strong you are.” She looked down and played with her fingers like Hinata use to. “Could you…. um….”  
    “What can Jiraiya do for his biggest,” Naruko could feel his eyes go to her chest as he said that so wrapped her arms under them to make them look larger, “.... fan”  
    “It… it’s really nothing.” Naruko blushed darker. “It’s such an honor to meet a man like you I couldn’t ask for more.”  
    Jiraiya stepped closer and took her hand ‘accidentally’ brushing her breast. “Anything for a beautiful fan.” He told her leaning down to kiss her hand and look farther down the dress.  
“I… I wanted to do some training and…. You are you.”   
“Of course I’ll train you miss…”  
With a pop Naruto returned to his real form still gripping the man’s hand. “It’s a deal. You teach me how to kick ass and I won’t tell Kurenai and Anko you were peeping on the woman’s bath.”  
“You… you… you…”  
“See you in the morning at 9 pervy sage.” Naruto called jogging off to the men’s side of the bath houses. He chuckled wondering if his new ‘sensei’ would still be there gaping in the morning. 

PPPPPPPPPP

Sakura was also dragging by the end of her first week training. She had taken on every available shift at the hospital to improve her healing and control. Additionally in the evenings she had meetings with Anko to train in interrogation. The older woman was brutal with her psychological torture. Sakura was determined to master all her techniques, just yesterday Haku had written them. He and Zabuza were coming to see the tournament. She wanted to show them how strong they had grown in such a short time. She was also hoping to learn some more of Haku's healing technique and talk Zabuza out of a mist jutsu or two.   
With a smile on her face she dragged herself home. Her mother was so proud of her work at the hospital she was more than willing to massage the soreness out of her feet and legs. Surprisingly she'd learned her mother could be just as vicious as Anko and the mild mannered woman had given her a few ideas for new attacks. 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Kiba, Choji, and Shino were being trained by their clans to improve their family arts. Kiba was working with his sister to add a wind element to his an Akamaru's combined attacks. Choji's father was teaching him how to increase his speed and size so his attacks wouldn't be so easy to avoid. While he didn't think he's be able to defeat anyone from teams 8, 7 and 19 he hoped to make it passed the first round. Shino was busy trying to incorporate a new poisonous breed of insects. 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Sasuke had asked Kurenai for training in genjutsu to complement what he was learning from Kakashi about the sharingan. He’d also picked up a few hospital shifts to better round out his team. Being trained in medical jutsu was calming for him. Sasuke felt if he knew how to heal he’d be able to save someone from the horror that was his family or the depravity he’d seen in Wave. While he didn’t know what exactly was coming all the Leaf genin knew something was brewing and he felt it was going to be devastating. Sasuke couldn’t, WOULDN’T stand by being able to do nothing but cry as destruction came for his home once more. His sharingan flashed for a moment as his determination steeled. Leaf was his family and this time he had the skills to protect it.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Jiraiya had been there the next morning. He was impressed with the kids skill and balls to pull something like that off. He'd give the kid a day and see what happened.   
The moment he heard the kids name he knew he'd train the brat, even if he did call him Ero-sensei. It was the least he could do for his old student. 

Naruto was a good student and would work himself into the ground every day to get a technique. There was just no quit in the blonde. Watching him train was like watching Minato. Neither one knew the meaning of impossible. With a grin he offered the toad contract.   
Naruto looked at the massive toad. “So I have to get drunk and ride around on you?”  
Gamabuta nodded.   
He sighed. “I can't.”  
Jiraiya looked at him. “Scared of a little alcohol?”   
“No you baka.” He replied with a glare. “I have a hospital shift tonight. I've finally got enough control to do more than roll bandages and mix salves so I'm not missing it.” He crossed his arms in defiance.  
“You're going to pass up a summons to play nurse?”  
Naruto glared at him. “I'm on a HEALING team. Kurenai-sensei said that was your old team mates dream. A front line medical team. I have to get as good as Hinata and Sakura or I'm useless. All this chakra from that stupid fox is useless!” he shouted the last sentence all the frustration from not being able to keep up with his partners at feeling like he was failing his team... his friends... his village, coming though in the shout.   
Jiraiya and Gamabuta looked at him in shock. After a long moment the toads face softened. “Climb on.” Naruto looked up at him questioning. “If you can stay on for one hour I'll let you sign. Someone that passionate about helping others is worthy.”  
Naruto beamed quickly wiping away a few tears that had come to his eyes and jumping on the toads back

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Within a day everyone in the Hyuga compound knew something had changed. The elders seemed to be more ill tempered and short with everyone. By the end of the first week they knew Hinata had all but taken command of the household. 

It was 12 days after Hinata had told her father the new ground rules that there was a break in. Hinata and Hanabi were having tea with their father when the alarm was sounded. Someone had broken into the Hyuga compound and was caught leaving the hall of record where all the families jutsu were kept. The guards had rushed after the intruder but they vanished into a crowded market street. 

Later that night after everything had been inventoried the branch house along with the elders were in shock as every piece of parchment or scroll having anything to do with the caged bird seal and its predecessors was gone. There were a few other jutsu that were missing as well but those were the ones that got everyone’s attention. Many speculated it was Hinata’s doing but there was no proof, during the attack she had been in the public eye seen by multiple family members some of which enjoyed the power the seal offered. 

“Can you tell us how?” Neji asked that night as he was braiding Hanabi’s hair for bed

“I used my knowledge and allies to the best of their and my abilities to right a wrong.” was all Hinata would say on the subject. 

The fact that one of her best friends was now working with the world's greatest sealing expert was an unexpected bonus. She hoped Jiraya-sama could find a way to reverse the seal or make it inactive before the end of the exams. She feared her power would diminish once the foreign dignitaries left the city. 

Sasuke would be getting as many tomatoes as her garden provided and Shino would have free reign of their woods next week to categorize insects. The pair had made the robbery flawless. The use of bug clones and sharingan powered illusions completely out classed the Hyuga eyes. 

Hanabi looked at her sister the same way she’d looked at their father a few weeks ago. Hinata had been true to her word. She worked with Hanabi at least an hour a day. They didn’t just physically train but she taught her other skills their father had never approved of. Such as cooking, laundry, gardening and herbal medicine. Along side the more practical skills Hinata had had to learn at the hospital, like proper paper work and how to run such a large estate. Learning Hanabi had received training in estate management only fed the cold anger and contempt Hinata had for her father. She had wondered if he'd planned to get rid of her somehow and make Hanabi the heir, she felt she now had proof of that. 

PPPPPPPPPP

Jiraiya looked at the two boys and girls in front of him. All of team 8 plus Sasuke were there.   
“Naruto told me you're a seal master.” Hinata said. “AS Heiress of the Hyuga clan I ask that you find a way to break this seal.” She handed over a scroll filled with all the documents on the seals Sasuke and Shino had stolen.   
“I have the other scrolls I took here too.” He said handing them to Hinata.  
“Keep them.” She replied. “I think sharingan and byakugan users should have always been working together to strengthen our eyes not in competition like spoiled children.”  
He nodded and put them away. “You're welcome to anything left in the Uchiha compound. Working with you has let me get a few real hits in on Kakashi-sensei so you're right.”  
She grinned. “Didn't you see me use some of your moves to put Neji-nii-san in the dirt?”  
Jiraiya shook his head. These kids were something else. For the first time since Tsunade left he felt hope. If all went well after the exams he might hire these brats to go talk to her. Seeing this team might just give her the hope to start living again too. “Sure I'll look at them. Might even break Hashi's pretty face if he says anything about me having them.”  
“By all means. He had plans to either marry me out of the family or have me killed so do whatever you like.” She said indifferently.  
“What?!” Sakura shouted. “How... Why... What?”  
“I don't have proof but he'd been teaching Hanabi all the estate management skills he's purposely never shown me. What other conclusion could I come to?”  
“I bet he'd been waiting for you to fail in the exams as proof you aren't worthy.” Sasuke said taking her hand and squeezing it in comfort. “With all these dignitaries here already and more coming he could be looking to match you with one of them. He might still do so.”  
Her face turned ashen.   
Sakura took her other hand her face as terrifying as Jiraiya had ever seen Tsunade's. “If he tries he wouldn't live another day.” She threatened.   
Hinata looked at her tears coming to her eyes. “If he tries to sell me off. I won't need any help becoming the leader of my clan.” Her back straightened and determination shown through the tears.   
Naruto stepped up and put his hands on her shoulders. “Hinata, we are going to watch out for your father, figure out what ever plot is going on, win this tournament and see that Iruka-sensei is my predecessor for Hokage.” He said the last line with a grin.  
The other three chuckled too.   
Sasuke recovered and grew somber. “Add bring my brother to justice to that list.”  
Hinata nodded. “And helping the forgotten members of our village.”  
“You guys do remember we're only 12 right?” Sakura asked with a grin. The others laughed breaking the tension.  
“Yeah but we're going to change the world. So we have to start young.” Sasuke told her with a wide smile.   
Jiraiya shook his head. “For what it's worth you kids are something else, but I'll help you any way I can.”

PPPPPPPPPPP

After the group broke up Jiraiya headed to the Hokage tower to talk to his old sensei. He looked at the other man sitting at a new desk in the room. He raised an eyebrow at Sarutobi.   
“Iruka will be named Hokage at the end of the exams, just after the winner is announced.” he rubbed his forehead. “If we make it that far without being attacked.”  
Jiraiya nodded. “I think the Uchiha boy needs to know the truth.”  
Sarutobi looked at him a bit shocked.   
“He's so different from the other Uchiha. These kids, this generation... they give me hope. Real hope. I think they can actually change the world.” Bring peace, he added in his mind but wasn't ready to voice aloud.  
He sighed and told Jiraiya what happened in wave and how they had rooted out the traitor. Zabuza had contacted him formally and was going to be joining him and the Sand Kage in their box. He planned to let Haku, his right hand, sit with Kurenai and the other Leaf Jonin so the boy could see his friends better, and keep with his agreement of no guards in the box.   
Jiraiya shook his head. “Then I think all these rookies have a right to know.”  
“They have enough on their plate right now.” Iruka said, speaking up for the first time. “After the exam we will gather the rookies under the pretense of honoring them. You can tell them and their sensei whatever secret this is then.”  
Sarutobi nodded. Iruka was getting better at taking charge of those of higher rank than him. He had plans for him and the man to have a battle just after he announced his replacement. The other teachers were already suspicious since they knew he wasn't going to be with the students in the bunkers that day. He's already given the orders for all children to be taken to the shelters. The academy, civilian school and the orphanage would all begin heading there one hour after the exam began. He just hoped it would take longer than that for any trap to be sprung. Their away jonin and Anbu had been recalled and they were all at the ready. HE just hoped it would be enough.  
Sending one more prayer to the kami he focused back on the two men before him and started teaching Iruka about Jiraiya and his spy network. 

PPPPPPPPPP

The last two weeks passed in a blur for all those in Leaf. Genin training from dawn till dusk. Sensei's doing their best to inch just a little more out of their students. Chunin meeting in small, strategic groups to pass on news and do checks without alerting any foreigners. Jonin staying mostly out of sight so to give the appearance of fewer bodies and less resistant. Several Jonin and Anbu were waiting in the bunkers. Ready to spring either when the children were attacked or when they arrived. Iruka, Sarutobi and Boar strategizing, trying to find any weakness or angle of attack they hadn't imagined yet. 

Tension seemed to have set like a fog over the whole village as dawn on the morning of the exam rose. No one knew what was going to happen but they all could feel that come night fall everything will have changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for being terrible at fight scenes. I'll try to write some half way decent ones for the next chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit 3-14-18
> 
> The new chapter 4 and the first 5 matches of the finals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sorry for the long hiatus. I've just had no passion for writing lately. 
> 
> I'm going to try making the fight scenes more interesting but I make no promises.
> 
> Also the match ups have changed because as I was looking it over I realized that I suck at bracket making and had to download one to work off of.

The day of the Chunin exam finals all 21 genin gathered in the arena looking up at the crowd that would be watching their greatest achievement or humiliation. The stands were packed with Leaf villagers, family and friends as well as many foreigners. Everyone wanted to get their first look at the next batch of chunin. Business men and women wanting to see what skills these kids had for potential jobs. Families and rivals wanting to see how the clan heirs were stacking up to their families reputation. There were several in the crowd that made note of the smaller than normal Hyuga section. Usually they were come out in force when one of their own was fighting. There being so few for the Heiress herself didn't go unnoticed or talked about.   
The girl in question stood among her peers head held high looking every inch the powerful future clan leader. Inside she was more nervous than ever before. Hanabi was in the stands with their father but Neji had stayed behind at the clan compound. Jiraiya hadn't found a way to remove the curse mark but he had come up with another seal to add to it that would prevent its activation. While most of the elders were occupied with the matches Neji was to place the new seal on as many members as possible. If he finished in time he was also to pack all her favorite mementos into a scroll so that if things went south and she couldn't return home she'd have those.   
Sasuke couldn't keep the small smile off his face as he looked at the crowd. In his mind today was the day he began rebuilding the Uchiha name. He had memorized the bracket and knew he'd make it to the third round at least. He didn't know enough about the Gaara kid but the fact that Naruto seemed wary of him was all he needed to understand. He'd have to make his match with Kiba and his second opponent look good. He had little doubt that Naruto would best the Gaara guy and he wanted to give everyone a good show when the two of them faced off for champion of their bracket. He had no clue who one of them would face on the other side. Hinata, Sakura and Tenten were fierce competitors with something to prove. Lee was also a powerhouse and Shino was a great strategist. Picking a winner from that side was impossible as he knew little of the non-Leaf nin.   
Kiba looked at his first opponent. The sword fighter from Rain. He smirked, close rage combat were both of their specialties. He just couldn't get too cut up or he'd be no match for Sasuke. The two were usually a perfect match, but with Sasuke going into their battle fresh he'd have a clear advantage. He looked over the others. He guessed if Shino didn't make it to the final match it would be one of the girls. He hoped it wasn't Shino or Tenten, because by then he'd be too tired to out run their long ranged attacks for long. Sakura would be ideal for him since her heavy hits were slower he had a better chance of getting enough body blows to end it.   
Each of the other competitors were sizing up their adversaries some looking confident while others looked frightened. As the crowd was cheering and the teens assessing, there was similar assessment going on in the Hokage box.   
Sarutobi and Zabuza had met the day before as he warned the other man of a possible attack. In the month and a half the man had been in command of Wave the country had made dramatic changes. Instead of being a tiny over looked archipelago it was becoming a worthy export of fresh fish. Crime in the area had been drastically reduced and several bounties were collected by the new head and his right hand. Seeing the rapid improvement Sarutobi wondered if he should follow through with his threat and transform the team into diplomats.   
The pair were now sitting in the box chatting about this and that as the third member sat silent. Orochimaru was not pleased with this arrangement. He had agreed hoping he could kill both men or that they would be fighting one another and weaken his former sensei faster. Now it looked as though they were team up and he's be facing two opponents. The matches below also irritated him. While 21 competitors meant his pawns had longer to get into place, the leaf brats all forming an army and then fleeing from him in the woods denied him the chance to mark the Uchiha or any of the other suitable kekkei-genkai users. Though from what his mole had told him before vanishing only the Hyuga girl had any promise. He'd originally dismissed the idea as that clan could be quite formidable in numbers. Now though seeing so few here to watch her fight was a sign that she was a viable target after all.   
His missing spy and the inability to mark a new host angered him. Things were not going according to plan. If things deteriorated any farther he would abandon this ploy. His continued life was worth more than killing his sensei. With that thought in mind a tiny smirk graced his lips and he joined the other two in their asinine chattering. 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Soon enough the crowd was quieted and the Hokage stood to give his speech. “You have all come here to see these fine young ninja take the next step in their long journey. We hope today to see the skills and passion that make not only their nations proud but bring pride and honor to their chosen profession. I will not belittle the sacrifice and hard work of our honored guests by giving an unending speech about the Will of Fire, because I know from watching the children of this village grow that their matches will showcase just what we here in Leaf stand for better than any words. Let the final round of the Chunin Exams begin!” The last line said with a rising tone that ended in a shout which sent the crowd into another round of cheers.   
The Leaf Genin all smiled feeling so encouraged and inspired by their leaders faith.   
Once the Jonin instructor had calmed the crowd once more he called out the names of the first competitors. “Our first match of the day is Tenten of the Leaf verses Temari of the Sand!” He shouted earning another cheer. “Will all the other fighters please leave the arena.” Once the three were alone in the pit the two girls faced each other and begin sizing their opponent up. “The fight will end when one of you is unable to continue if you do not stop when I say you will be disqualified. As obeying orders is an important skill for ninja.”   
The two nodded. Once he started the match the girls both leapt back and began circling one another. Tenten threw a few kunai to see what she would do. Having them blown away by her fan was disheartening. Tenten did not look forward to getting in close with this girl. Several more rounds of testing her defenses with weapons all ended the same.   
Tenten got a wicked idea and used the fallen weapons and her chakra strings to attack Temari from behind. The girl was surprised and turned to meet this new attack with her wind giving Tenten the opportunity she needed to close and make this a taijutsu match.   
Temari growled and tried to get back to a ranged distance her greatest weapon a hindrance in a close fight, but Tenten had practice keeping up with fast opponents so kept on her landing several body blows before the other girl was finally able to put distance between them.   
Tenten was breathing a bit had from the last blow knocking the air out of her but she was now much fresher than Temari who had at least one broken rib from the hits she'd landed. Tenten tried similar tactics again with less success. Temari was a strategist more than a fighter and she was able to see the moves coming this time and Tenten could only land a pair of blows before she was able to break away again.   
This time Tenten added to the distance and they began circling, evaluating one another again. She knew her trick with chakra threads wouldn't work a third time and she still didn't know how to get past that fan to finish the match. She needed to separate the girl from her weapon but she wasn't sure how.   
Temari was cursing her luck she could feel the broken and aching rib the other girl had hit at least five different times. She needed to keep distant so that the broken shard didn't do too much damage. She wasn't sure how much more dodging and body blows she could take. This girl was fast and a power hitter unlike Temari who was a great ranged fighter but rarely trained in close combat.  
Tenten all at once moved jumping high into the air and littering the arena with her two weapons scrolls. She had hoped for that to saturate the area and make it easier to attack her from all sides. She was not prepared when Temari sent everyone of her weapons raining back onto her. She fell with a pained cry not only impaled by her own attack but hit in the legs and arms enough that continuing would nearly be suicide by blood loss.   
She flopped one arm over her eyes and raised the other strait in the air. “I'm done and in need of medical attention.” She called out.   
Just after being declared the winner Temari fell to her knees and began coughing up blood. Soon after she was face down in the sand. Medics had to remove both girls from the field. The crowd was going wild at seeing just how fierce the battle of both mind and bodies had been, evidenced by the two bright red splashes where the competitors had fallen.   
Once the field was cleared of the blood and the crowd was once more calm the next pair were called. “Shino Aburame of Leaf verses Saki Kitoku of Leaf!” He shouted.   
Shino looked over Saki. She was a cute little girl. Her tiny height and brilliant blue hair made her appear weak but he knew she had large chakra reserves. Not that those were a match for his kikaichu as he'd been training them to drain Naruto who was a chakra monster. He knew he'd have to get in close to stop her fire and earth jutsu from diminishing his colony.   
Shino leapt at her as soon as the match began. She used the force of his first blow on her forearms to propel her back and out of taijutsu range. She swept the area with a fire jutsu just to be safe and keep him at a distance not even realizing that he deposited a dozen or so bugs when they contacted. He repeated the action again coming at her and landing a kick which deposited more insects onto her forearms. As she was knocked back again she sank into the ground for her head hunter jutsu.   
While Shino was no sensor he could always feel the location of his colony so he knew just where she was going to surface. As soon as she came up in what she thought was going to be the blow that would turn the battle in her favor Shino bodily grabbed her using his larger size to pin her to his chest restraining her arms.   
“Forfeit with honor or I release my colony. My insects are already beneath your clothing and feeding as we speak. It is only a matter of time before enough of them are on you and your chakra drained.”  
She sighed laying her head on his chest. Now that he mentioned it and she was still she could feel the bugs crawling on her. “I forfeit.” Shino sat her gently on the ground and held he hand out for the insects on her to return. “Here I though I was the one with the advantage.”  
He gave her a slight smile. “You would have had the advantage in a blind competition as it is I have been training to avoid your fire jutsu and to absorb large volumes of chakra in preparation for this match.”  
Saki chuckled and then bowed to him. “It is an honor to be bested by someone as smart as he is strong.”  
“The honor is mine.” He replied.   
“The winner of the second match is Shino Aburame!” The jonin shouted.   
Shino took Saki's hand and raised their joined ones in the air making it clear he held no ill will and thought she was a worthy adversary. He doubted this match would have turned out the same if he hadn't trained so long with Sasuke and Naruto.   
The Leaf members of the crowd cheered. This was the kind of battle they liked. The fighting was fierce, if short, but the competitors were allies so there was little blood shed and great honor between them.  
“Next up we have Arizu of Leaf and Shitame of Leaf!” Saki's teammates walked to the field. Just from the weapons they carried they could tell this was going to be a similar battle to the first match.  
Arizu was a compact built teen who looked older than he was do to his dense muscles. He had a daisho on his hips. The longer blade a wakizashi the shorter a tanto. While Shitame, a taller slim boy with an almost shaved head, had a long bow in one hand and 48 bright white fletched arrows on his back.   
Arizu smirked. “Loser does winners laundry for a month.”  
Shitame nodded. “And pays for the repairs of the winners weapons.”  
“I am going to love seeing you pay to get this nick out of my tanto.” He said pulling both blades.   
“It is I who will enjoy getting those new fletchings I've had my eyes on.” Shitame replied knocking an arrow waiting for the match to officially begin.   
The moment it was called the arrow flew and Arizu began closing the distance knocking aside the projectile as only a long time teammate could. Once he was within swinging distance Shitame placed his foot on the wakizashi and used his friends attack as a spring board launching another arrow mid air as he flipped over the other boy.   
Arizu rolled to avoid the arrows. He came up to his knee and threw a hand full of kunai which he'd pulled out in his roll after replacing the tanto. The short blade made it ease to draw and sheath when he needed a free hand.   
Shitame used his long powerful legs to once more flip over the weapons.   
In the stands Lee was getting excited. Which ever one came out on top would be his competition in the next round. Both posed unique challenges and he looked forward to facing them, and later training with both of them.   
The match continued along a similar vein. The two knew each others moves so well it seemed more like a dance than a fight. They were both graceful and surprisingly flexible. It all came down to luck. Shitame tried to repeat his earlier more of using Arizu's sword as a springboard only this time Arizu was ready and put extra upward force on the blade throwing Shitame off balance. His shot went wide and he over corrected on the fall. A sicking snap rang through the arena as Shitame landed ankle bent at an unnatural angle.   
Arizu laid the blade of his wakizashi on Shitame's shoulder just long enough for the match to be called. He then sheathed the blade and helped his teammate and friend to his feet. “That was a good show man. I nearly got me. And I think a replacement outfit should count with the number of rips you put in this one.”  
The other boy laughed using his friend as a crutch as they limped off the field. “A bit more to the left and I've have gotten your liver.”   
“Thank Kami for your shit aim.” He joked back.   
“And your dumb luck.” Shitame replied with a wide grin.   
The crowd gave the two respectful applause happy with such a long and diverse battle. The ninja in the crowd all knew that that was often how a battle between evenly matched opponents went. One had a bit more luck and that was that.   
Everyone was no doubt going to compare the next match to the last. Arizu the Leaf swordsman to Yudachi the Rain swords-woman. Though the audience knew that the two matches would be very different as the Inuzuka were not known for their ranged fighting.   
There was another loud cheer as the fourth match-up was shouted out. “Kiba Inuzuka of Leaf verses Yudachi of Rain!”  
There was little difference in the twos height, build or coloration. Though her eyes were a bright blue and she was obviously female.   
“This match will be a great warm-up for facing my girly teammate.” Kiba taunted.  
“You are right in one account. This match will be a good warm up for cutting down bothersome leaves.” She replied pulling her more traditional single katana.   
Kiba's eyes widened and he jumped back instead of forward when the match began. As soon as she had pulled her blade he smelt the sickeningly sweet smell. Kiba was going to have to change his plans of a frontal assault since her blade was obviously poisoned. He hadn't prepared for that. She hadn't used a poisoned blade in the preliminary matches.   
Yudachi was a bit startled when he backed off. She had researched both him and the Uchiha hoping to pass at least those two matches. By then everyone would have preformed and she's have an idea of her other opponents skills. All her research said this boy was from a reckless clan that attacked head on like a hound. She looked at the pup in his hood and then at the boy. He seemed to be talking to the dog.   
“That's why you backed off.” She said aloud. “Your pet warned you of my blade.”  
“Akamaru isn't a pet he's my partner and I can smell the sweet poison on my own.” He replied with a bite.  
“Scared of a little poison?” She taunted, “I promise to send your pet with you to the grave.”  
Kiba growled and launched at her just as she'd wanted. It was her turn to be shocked. He was much faster than she'd thought and she just barely got her blade up in time to deflect his blow.  
Getting so close Kiba could see the shine the poison added to the blade and though he would still have to be very careful he was relieved to see it was only coating the cutting edge and not the entire blade.   
That was when the battle started in earnest. Kiba and Akamaru split the boy going at her head on once again while the canine came up from behind. While she was trying to dice Kiba, Akamaru took a vicious bite of the back of her thigh. She cried out in pain and shock turning to end the little rat but he had already retreated.   
“How dare you... you little...” She shrieked in vicious anger. “I'm going to kill you mutt then I'm going to have roast dog for a week when I get back home.” Yudachi growled out pointing her sword at the reunited pair.   
“I'll kill you before you can hurt him!” Kiba shouted his body contorting as his anger let him slip into his beast mode.   
He launched at her again. She swung in a downward diagonal slash. And that was the end of the match.   
Kiba slammed his foot on the backside of the blade forcing it into the ground. Having the boosted high ground he slashed his own elongated nails at her ripping her shirt and slicing into the tender flesh of her right breast. She tried to jump back having to abandon her weapon. In her panic at his changed appearance and increased speed she neglected her earlier injury and landed on the leg. The knee buckled and she was prone on the ground with Kiba on top of her.   
He growled in her face his animalistic features and spiked killing intent caused the girl to faint. Her sudden loss of consciousness caused him to blink and calm. He stood up and sneered down at her. “Looks like you got lucky in that first match. You're no match for any of our Leaf kunoichi. Pathetic.”  
Kiba started leaving the arena floor before the jonin snapped out of it and declared him the winner.   
Her jonin sensei and the rest of her team were severely disappointed. Yudachi had dismissed the other fighter in the ring and was letting her mouth write checked her sword couldn't cash. Her teammate still waiting to fight shook his head. It would be up to him to redeem their village or Pain-sama wouldn't be pleased. When he'd offered her one of his poisons as a trump card he hadn't expected she'd be so reckless.   
The crowd was not nearly as impressed. Kiba had dominated the entire match. There was mostly muted cheers except from his clam who were making up for the lack of noise. His mother and sister were very proud of how Kiba had handled that match. Using strategy and quick thinking to his advantage. Not something their clan was known for.   
The fifth match was soon called.   
“Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf verses Kankuro of the Sand!” Was shouted out. This pair also gained weak cheers. Many of the civilians still distrusted Naruto and didn't want to see him move up the ranks but they also didn't want Leaf to lose to any other nation.   
Once both boys were down there but before the match was begun Kankuro forfeited.   
“WHAT!” Naruto shouted in disbelief and anger.   
“Don't feel like fighting a wimp like you.” The older teen replied.   
Naruto gritted his teeth but didn't raise to the bait. He wasn't about to chance getting disqualified.   
The jonin shook his head. “The winner of the fifth round is Naruto.”   
There were boos and abuse being thrown at Kankuro. Several people also noticed how Naruto handled the ridiculous situation. Remaining mostly calm and not attacking the other boy won him some points.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the beginning matches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The proctor for this exam will just be call the jonin because I'm lazy. So feel free to makeup or insert your favorite jonin not already elsewhere.
> 
> This part is the rest of the first matches and then there will be a short intermission chapter before the real fun begins.

“Who do you like for this next battle?” Zabuza asked Sarutobi.   
The older man rubbed his chin. “I can't say. You have seen both young ladies fight. Which do you think will move on?”  
“The kekkei-genkai user of course.” Orochimaru, still in the guise of the Kazekage, spoke up.  
“I don't know.” Sarutobi replied. “Sakura is turning out to be much like my old student Tsunade.”  
“hum.” Was all the other man said hating having his old teammate brought into this.   
“Either way this will be an interesting match.” Zabuza told them.   
“The sixth match between two of Leaf's beauties, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga, will now begin!” The jonin mediator called.   
Both girls came down to the cheers of the crowd. They were a bit pink and more than a bit angry.   
“We're more than just pretty faces you know.” Sakura told the man with venom arms crossed, body rigid.   
“I agree our looks are the least interesting part about us.” Hinata added. Her voice and posture calm but her eyes had murder in them as she looked at the jonin.   
“Of course ladies. Pardon me.” He said jumping back out of the way. “You can begin anytime.” He glanced into the crowd to see his own lover giving him just as dark a look as the girls had. He was going to pay for that comment later.   
They spared him another glare before turning to one another.   
“Loser gets the next 6 shifts with Juna-san?” Hinata purposed.  
“Make it an even 10.” Sakura replied.   
Hinata nodded. Sharing a small smile they ran at one another with out farther warning. The non- ninja members of the crowd were having a hard time figuring out who was winning as the streaks of white and pink were hard to follow. Both girls were exchanging and dodging blows at surprising speeds. There was a gasp that ran through them when one of Sakura's hits landed on the packed arena floor and a large crater was left in it's wake.   
“Not trying to kill me are you Sakura?” Hinata asked with a grin. Now that the pair were still for a few seconds they could see both of their clothing were ripped and bruises were starting to form on some of their exposed skin. Neither girl looked worse than the other. IT seemed they were an even match.   
“I'd never do that dear Hinata. Who else would I complain to about shit shifts and annoying patients?” She replied with a light laugh.   
Hinata shrugged and closed again restarting their taijutsu battle. This matched seemed like it would never end but the crowd didn't mind one bit. Sasuke was even sacrificing some of his chakra to watch the girls with his sharingan. He was amazed by their speed and power but wondered why Hinata wasn't using her clan jutsu and why neither had pulled a weapon yet.   
Hinata broke away this time landing on the other side of the arena.   
“Time to start this fight?” Sakura asked pulling a hand full of kunai.  
Hinata nodded also pulling out weapons, a hand full of sebon, as well as activating her byakugan. Both were also feeling the chakra strain from having to sheath their muscles to keep the punishing hits from shattering bone. It was an automatic thing by this point but still slowly sapped their strength.  
Many of the ninja in the crowd could all but see the bursts of chakra as Sakura deflected Hinata's gentle fist. Hanabi was on the edge of her seat. She'd heard how her sister had beaten Neji with weapons and her gentle fist but she hadn't seen her use it in person.   
Now along with blurs of white and pink there were a few splashes of red as one or the other girl landed a hit with their weapon. All at once the crowd held it's breath as there was a wet flesh on flesh smack and Hinata flew across the arena. Tumbling on her side until she hit the wall and slumped there for a long moment. Sakura smiled hoping it was over. Her battle dress was in ruined slices and blood stains that were impossible to get out of this shade of fabric. One of her arms hung limp as she pulled the needles from her body. She began using her chakra to heal her cuts and bruises.  
Hinata groaned and slowly came to her feet. She was in just as bad of shape. She took off her coat which was in tatters. Underneath you could see more bruises than cuts as her coat and mesh under armor had held up to most of the blows. She spat out a wad of blood and began healing her face where Sakura had hit her. She concentrated her chakra there so her eye wouldn't swell shut.   
“I'm glad one of us has 8 rounds to heal before we have to fight again.” Sakura said. She didn't even bother trying to unblock her arm knowing Hinata would stop her.  
“Maybe loser should heal the winner up.” Hinata replied wiping the last of the blood from her lips.  
“Be sure you don't miss a spot when healing me Hinata-chan.” She added the chan as both a joke and an insult.   
She just nodded then threw a wide arc of weapons at Sakura. The pinette's eyes widened as she dodged. Two of the blades sliced her legs though and slowed her down.   
When the girls closed again they were much easier to follow. Both were beginning to lag and their hits had less power behind them.   
“We really needed to work on stamina.” Hinata panted.   
“We've been fighting... for 10 minutes... or better.” Sakura replied having to pause and breathe as she spoke.   
“11 minutes and 35 seconds.” Someone from the crowd called down to them.   
This time Sakura was the one to go flying from a hit. She also rolled to a stop. Only when she tried to stand she vomited and collapsed back onto her side. She lay their panting until the match was called.   
Hinata rushed to her side turning her on her back and using her chakra to diagnose her friend.   
“Is ok. You just broke a rib and clipped my stomach with a blast.” Sakura told her.   
Hinata smiled down at her. “You're getting slow Sakura. You should have dodged that one.”  
She just shrugged. Hinata followed the medics making sure her friend and team mate was well taken care of.  
There were several beats of silence as the two ladies left the arena. Respect and awe coming from many at not only the length of that battle but the ferocity two healers could show. Their friends were no longer the only ones comparing those two to the legendary Tsunade. Finally the roar broke out started by their blonde teammate and soon reaching deafening volume. When they began to settle the next match was announced.  
“For the seventh match, Gaara of the Sand verses Kawazu of the Rain!”  
Murmurs broke out in the crowd. While Temari had made a good show both Kankuro and Yudachi had been disappointing. They weren't sure what was going to happen in this fight.   
Kurenai looked to Iruka whom she was sitting beside. Iruka said nothing but sat forward. Both knew Gaara may be a demon container. Iruka had wondered if this match would begin whatever attack was in the works. He glanced quickly over his shoulder at the kage box. His mind had warred for days as to weather he'd try to help the Hokage or the genin when it began. He'd made his decision last night so just prayed to the Kami that they were all just paranoid and nothing was going to happen.   
Kawazu stood opposite the Sand ninja and studied him. There was something about this boy that made the hair on his neck rise and fear to course through him. Not that you could tell since the hum of his re-breather covered most of his face and gave out nothing of his thoughts. Water should beat sand, he told himself, but there was a primal need to run that he'd only felt a few times in life. Unfortunately pride won and he attacked.   
His water jutsu met with sand shield after sand shield. He was beginning to get frustrated but the sand was also getting heavier and moving slower. Noticing this he started throwing as much water as he could at Gaara to saturate the sand and slow his counter enough to get a damaging blow through.   
The sand had all turned a dark mud color when he moved in for the finishing hit.   
Kawazu made a fatal mistake of not knowing wet sand was as hard as stone. He bypassed the slower shield but when he hit Gaara's sand armor the poison kunai only sparked off the concrete like shell. His shock and horror only lasted long enough for Gaara's sand coffin to paint the arena red.   
What was left of the crushed body fell to the ground as Gaara turned and slowly walked out.   
Announcing the winner seemed tasteless so the jonin simply called for a clean up. There was some applause and some civilians losing their lunch. For several members of the audience this was the first death they had witnessed.   
The other Leaf genin, both competing and not, whispered to one another. They were recalling Naruto's warning about Gaara in the forest. Several whispered the idea of attacking him in mass. To take the boy down with numbers. It would be sure that they would have their eyes on his matches to see if there were any weaknesses they could spot. 

Once the remains had been removed the next match was announced. “Zaku Abumi of Sound verses Dosu Kinuta of sound.” Murmurs rose again very few knew anything of this village. Some weren't even aware it existed until this tournament.   
As the crowd looked on only one person came onto the arena floor. More murmurs rose as they watched the entrances.   
“Guess that weakling knew he couldn't win.” The boy laughed. Some glares were sent his way from arrogance. “Just call it then. The pansy isn't going to show.”  
The jonin glared at him. “Dosu Kinuta has five minutes to arrive. IF he is not here in that time he forfeits.”   
A timer began counting. With time ticking down frustration was growing into outrage from some of the crowd. There were audience members who felt this was an insult to the exams. The time limit rule was on the books but no one had ever had the gall to not show up. Even if they disgraced their village as Kankuro had earlier that was better than just not attending.   
By the time five minutes expired some were calling for the whole team to be disqualified to punish their village for such a move.   
“Calm yourselves.” Sarutobi said as the timer went off. “While this young man was a representative of his village and will need to be farther punished for his behavior and lack of respect for these trials. I will not see the innocent punished as well for their rouge teammate.”  
There were still grumbles but the majority accepted that the Hokage would see the boy punished when he was found.   
While every one was distracted with the countdown Iruka excused himself to go to the restroom. Once he was out of sight he vanished to a near by guards station.   
“Go and have one of the Inuzuka members hunt down the missing boy.” he ordered.  
“Why?” the guard asked being bored out of their mind with most of the population watching the matches.   
“Either he's part of whatever is going on or he knew enough to get out, he knows more than he should and needs to be interrogated.” Iruka gave them a hard look. “My students are in danger so today is not a day to be testing me.”  
They swallowed and nodded. How a career chunin could look slightly annoyed but his killing intent be that concentrated they didn't know and wasn't going to push the man by asking.

“Though I wouldn't call it a match Zaku Abumi you will be moving onto the next round.” The jonin turned to the crowd. “And we know regardless of which one wins the Leaf Genin he'll face in the quarterfinals they will be here.”  
Cheers rang from the home field.   
“Now onto the ninth match. Temari of the Sand verses Choji Akimichi  
Choji had the advantage as he was coming into the match fresh and had seen Temari's skills in her last battle. Then again those that knew him were aware Choji was gentle at heart and didn't enjoy fighting without a cause.   
As they entered there were whispers and bets being made. Their had been bets on every match. While there wasn't official bets that didn't stop several members of the crowd making a few extra bucks under the table. They were in a ninja village after all.   
The match began much like her last one. Both were sizing the other up. And just like before her opponent attacked first.   
That's when the similarities ended. Choji was a close range fighter and no matter what he tried he lacked the strength and ingenuity to find a way past her wind defense.   
This match was a quiet one with neither prone to trash talk or unnecessary insults. Choji finally was able to break her defense with his clan multi size technique. While his bullet tank plowed threw the wind Temari was also light on her feet and able to dodge his attacks. The cat and mouse game continued until Choji finally ran out of chakra and was unable to continue.   
“Temari wins again and will be facing Hinata Hyuga in the quarterfinals. Out lasting your opponent and waiting for the right time to strike is a common ninja technique. You did your village proud.” He added nodding to the young girl who smiled and nodded in return.   
“Onto the tenth match. Shino Aburame of Leaf verses Karin of Grass.”  
The two observed each other. Karin was apprehensive while Shino was blank. He'd learned little of her fighting style as she was her teams healer. She'd been lucky in the prelims, her opponent had been wounded and she took advantage of that.   
To test her defenses Shino sent a fist full of kunai. She easily evaded. He continued to throw blades trying to provoke her into an attack which didn't work she continued to evade. Deciding to abandon that plan he tried to close the distance.   
Karin leaped back and threw a water jutsu at him to keep Shino from getting too close or touching her.   
He smirked glad she was using water and not fire, making it safer to use his insects. Shino next attacked with a bug clone both of them trying to pincer her. She smashed the clone with an earth wall and threw him back with a chakra chain.   
Sarutobi's eyes widened. Only one clan was know for using that technique and they were also famous for their bright red hair. The few other ninja in the crowd that had knowledge of the Uzumaki clan were also watching her more closely now.   
Shino disengaged and moved father from her to rethink. Earth was a much less forgiving attack and he'd lost some colony members in that attack. HE needed to balance winning and preserving his colony. Not only for the latter matches but also because he cared for his insects and saw them as teammates.   
He rushed her again deciding to take the physical punishment in exchange for her using up her chakra. Shino realized he'd have to work hard to land a hand on her as she'd obviously learned from his previous match that any hit contained chakra draining insects.   
They clashed a dozen times with Shino getting bloodied and Karin getting winded. He hadn't landed a direct hit on her but she was panting and obviously low in chakra. Once more Shino thanked all his training with Naruto, the boy was a chakra beast and his current opponent seemed to be the same. Even if she obviously didn't have his stamina. That also meant he knew how to face a healer.   
While he was wiping the blood from his cheek after another exchange Karin finally went on the offensive by sinking into the ground for the head hunter jutsu that ended his last match. Shino created several clones and began moving about the field quickly hoping she couldn't get a lock on him.   
As he moved his eyes widened. She was honed into him and ignoring the clones who were making themselves more obvious targets. He pulled the insects back and stood still. Trying to run form an obviously skilled sensor was pointless.   
He waited for her to attack and when she did just like before he grabbed her and poured insects onto her skin before she blasted him away. While he hadn't gotten but a few dozen on her there was a couple of his new poisonous colony in the mix and they began draining and biting right away.   
Karin used a water technique on herself to remove the insects but swayed after they were washed off. Her chakra was getting dangerously low but she wasn't going to give up. She still hoped she'd out last her opponent since he was bleeding, bruised and soaked threw from her attacks.   
Knowing she had to be reaching her limit Shino created three clones and came at her from all four directions. She was able to destroy two clones and knock back the third but Shino was finally able to close and attacked her. She didn't have the chakra to use any more ninjutsu and her taijutsu wasn't as clean as Shino's. He was able to take her out with only a dozen more blows. Finally knocking her part way across the arena where she rolled to a stop and didn't try to get back to her feet.   
Cheers broke out for another long and bloody match as the jonin called the match. “Shino Aburame is the winner and who he will face in the quarterfinals will be determined by our very next match!” More shouts rang in the air as the excitement rose. Shino and Karin were both escorted out by the medics. He was hoping the next few matches lasted a long time so he could recover. He doubted Arizu's sword was any match for Lee and knew he'd need all his strength for that match. 

Once the noise finally calmed he spoke again. “For our next match. Rock Lee of Leaf verses Arizu of Leaf.” Cheers rang out again. Most of the villagers knew of Lee from he and Gai's loud training and declarations and Arizu had an impressive fight earlier. They were all hoping for another long and interesting fight.   
The two close range fighters came to the arena floor and faced one another. “I look forward to seeing how my taijutsu matches up to your kenjutsu.” Lee told him.  
“you'll have to earn that then.” He replied with a grin rushing at Lee but not drawing his swords.   
Lee closed with him now a bit wary. As they halved the distance Arizu stopped and created an earth wall which he sent toward Lee. As he leaped over the wall he was attacked from behind by an earth clone that was hiding in it's wake.   
Arizu, and there fore his clone, didn't have the best taijutsu form but he fought bare handed against Lee trying to wear him down. HE knew the earth clones could take a few hits before breaking down but was shocked when only two hits from the powerhouse reduced it to rubble.   
He didn't want Lee to close in on him so used the chakra he usually directed to enhancing speed and strength into ninjutsu. Lee had trouble dodging some of the fast moving jutsu and ended up pierced by several earth spikes and part of his jumpsuit burnt.   
Lee was still faster and had more stamina than Arizu was counting on. He soon found himself low in chakra and had to draw his main weapon if he wanted a chance at winning. Once the blades were free the two closed the distance and began their deadly battle in earnest.   
The flash of blades and orange weights danced around the arena as blows were dodged with speed and grace. Unlike Hinata and Sakura's taijutsu battle neither opponent tried to break away. That was until an arc of read painted the arena and Lee fell back.   
Arizu waited panting and trying to recover. HE was regretting his play. While he'd wounded and slowed the older boy he was now paying for his lowered charka.   
Lee looked worse for wear. He was bleeding sluggishly from the earlier earth spikes and one calf was tight from the burn. His hand though was holding his side where one of Arizu's swords had opened a long gash. As he saw it there was only one choice. While his opponent was allowing a respite he quickly removed his weighs.   
Worry entered the swordsman's eyes. He knew Lee well enough to know those weights had to be more than the few pounds that appeared. He was correct as the whole audience gasped and murmured at the craters they created.   
When Lee closed the distance again the only reason the fight continued was pure instinct. Arizu and his swords were one and he was able to bring them up and block the other teen even when he couldn't fully see where he was coming from. This defense wasn't perfect and several blows still lands trowing him about the arena like a hacky sack.   
He finally caught Lee's foot on the cross of his blades and there was a pause as they pause for a moment. “Lee-san, I yield.” He declared taking a step back and sheathing his blades. By this point Lee was covered in blood from all the movement and wounds and Arizu was one living bruise with several bleeding cuts from the force of the attacks.   
“Arizu forfeits and Rock Lee moves on to the quarter finals!” The jonin called out. Once again the two fighters had to be escorted out by healers and the crowd was going wild.   
Once the area was back in order and the audience began to calm the next match was called. “Naruto Uzumaki of Leaf verses Kin Tsachi of Sound.” Murmurs and discontent rose again though there was more cheering for Naruto as the last sound 'match' left a bad taste in many's mouths.   
“You go off easy with that Sand weakling but this match will be much different.” The girl said drawing sebon.   
“I hope so. Though I don't mind conserving energy for the latter matches. I'll need it when I meet Hinata in the finals.” He replied with a grin.   
She laughed, a dark and threatening sound. “You'll be lucky to live through this match.”   
Naruto just grinned and pulled out ear plugs slipping them in.   
“What are you doing?” She shouted in anger.  
“I can't hear you but just in case you asked I'm stopping you from using auditory genjutsu.” He shouted.   
“How?” She asked in shock  
“I spied on you obviously. I had a month to track all my opponents. I know about your genjutsu, Gaara's sand and Kankuro's puppets. Everyone else I've known and trained with for months.” His voice was still raised.   
She growled in anger launching her bell covered lines anyway. The music filled the arena floor falling on he deaf ears. Having know what he's been facing he and Kurenai had made the earplugs to counter then. Without her genjutsu the match was pathetically easy. She had few other tricks or defenses relying on her one ability. He was able to close the distance and render her unconscious with one sharp blow.   
Several head shook in shame. That fight was embarrassing. Her arrogance and his dedication put all the cards in Naruto's hands. That she couldn't adapt to a well informed enemy was another dark mark.   
“Alright, with Naruto moving on to the quarterfinals we move on and find out who our last quarter-finalist will be.” He motioned to where the other genin were waiting to be called. “Will Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka join me.”  
Once the two boys were on the floor the fight officially began. … With trash talk. “Akamaru and I'll try not to mess up your face too much. Wouldn't want your fan girls after us.”  
“Ha. Ha. The only way you'll win is if that stank dog breath knocks me out.” Sasuke replied with a smirk.   
“Dog jokes, aren't you original. And here I thought you claimed to be a genius.” Kiba said with a smirk. Many would assume the fanged grin was a intimidation but after being friends for so long Sasuke knew it was just a sign of true enjoyment.  
“Didn't want to use anything too advanced. Overload that pea brain you have.” He replied crossing his arms and looking indifferent. The other boy could tell Sasuke was having just as much fun with their banter.   
“Would you ladies quit flirting already?” Naruto shouted from the stands.  
Both teens flipped him off. “Regardless of who wins we kick his ass in the semifinals?” Kiba said.  
“Hell yeah.” Sasuke added with a glare to the blonde who just grinned from his seat.   
“Well our future Hokage wants to see what we got.” Kiba said with a smirk only half insulting Naruto's dream.   
“We'll see if he has what it takes to lead either of us another day.” Sasuke already knew he'd follow almost any command the blonde gave and would be one of the first to swear his loyalty when he took up the mantle of Hokage.   
Kiba just grinned and launched at Sasuke. They met and exchanged blows unlike in his last match Sasuke never lost track of Akamaru and made sure to dodge and deflect his attacks. Like with the other team mates who'd been paired up their fight almost look rehearsed from how well they knew each others moves.   
Sasuke got in the first real hit taking a claw swipe to the side to do so. Kiba jumped back in shock as his forearm went numb. His fingers hung useless. “Fucking Hinata!” He cussed recognizing the gentle fist side effect.   
“She is a great training partner and who could resist such a useful attack.” Sasuke sassed back with what appeared to be a cold calculating smirk. His friends knew the look was a wide happy grin in Sasuke public expressions. Even though he'd lost his family young the teen had still been well trained in hiding his emotions. Around the other rookies he cared for Sasuke was freer and would let larger emotions show.   
“Time to get serious duck butt.” Kiba was a bit slower but he managed his families beast clone. He's pissed that with one arm he wouldn't get to show off the new elemental part of the attack he'd been working on.   
“Hn.” Was his only reply as Sasuke activated the sharingan.   
Even with his enhanced tracking ability keeping up with the three arms and four legs coming at him was difficult. Kiba and Akamaru had been training nearly non-stop for this fight and it showed. Their speed and coordination was even greater that what it had been last time they fought. If it wasn't for the one blocked arm preventing the use of jutsu the battle would be over already.   
Both boys were getting beat up. Slashes from claws opening both clothing and flesh of Sasuke while he was doing about as much damage with kunai and what few jutsu the pair would let him get off. Kiba knew his real strength lay in nin and genjutsu so wasn't going to give Sasuke the room or time for his heavy hitters.   
A hard connect from Sasuke's boot drove the match in his favor as Akamaru was sent across the arena. The pup had been KO'd with the blow to his head resuming his normal form by the time he landed.   
“Akamaru!” He shouted abandoning the fight to check on the pup. Sasuke didn't say anything or appear bothered but he was. Akamaru along with his boy had become his best friends and the thought of actually doing damage to either worried him so Sasuke waited until the dog was deemed ok. “He's gonna feel that in the morning but he'll be fine.”  
“Hm.” More of a sigh of relief than a disinterested grunt left him as he waited for his team mate and adversary to attack again.   
Kiba engaged again. In this situation against a real enemy he would have fled to protect Akamaru but he knew the other boy wouldn't target the downed dog. A real enemy ninja would see the wounded animal as a perfect hostage or bargaining chip.   
When Kiba rushed him again Sasuke decided to end the match with a jutsu he's learned over the month. Kiba fell not far from his muscles twitching and contracting as the volts from the lightning jutsu passed through him.   
“Shit.” He growled trying to control his body. Pain seemed to come from everywhere and all the fight left him. Kiba lay there twitching until the match was called and the medic eased him to sleep.   
Sasuke also had to be helped out of the arena. Blood loss, chakra exhaustion and adrenaline leaving his system left him too shaky to walk unassisted.   
“With that final epic match we have now finished the preliminary match ups. There will be a one hour intermission to allow everyone to stretch their legs and give the competitors a chance to heal before the quarterfinals.” The jonin called out once the cheers for the match had died down. A timer began and several people left their seats. Some to get lunch many others to the rest rooms.


	6. Intermisson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 3-14-18
> 
> This one is going to be super short but covers the intermission and sets the stage for where everyone is going to be when the attack begins.

During the intermission most of the genin went to talk to their families or their jonin sensei. Shino, Lee, Arizu and Sasuke were still with the medics but everyone else that had been in matches were able to move about.   
All the teams who entered the exams and their sensei were sitting in one section. Hinata looked over her injured friends. Sakura was all healed up and working on some of the other walking wounded among them. Tenten and Kiba still had patches of bandages and Shitame was in a cast but everyone else was in good health.   
Naruto started chatting with Iruka about the match he’d just finished. Even though the man had watched it as well he indulged the teen. There was a tension in the air though. The longer the matches went on the more anxious they were becoming. Every ninja had been warned of the war footing and it didn’t take a genius to realize that the tournament was a perfect target.   
Some had also noticed that genin who failed, who usually didn’t attend the finals, were their in force and some of them were carrying packs. What they didn’t know was that the few who had packs had sealed scrolls in them with additional packs for all the other genin. A plan thought up by Naruto, Shino and Sasuke. They were also aware something might happen and wanted to be ready.   
Hinata joined Sakura chatting with Haku and Naruto turned to Kurenai. While the kids were talking to others Iruka departed heading to check in with various teams. Since the Hokage couldn’t easily leave the box he was taking care of all the coordination during the exam. Most of their force was still in the caves waiting to see if anything happened but there were more stealth teams moving about the village and it’s surroundings.

“When do you think it’s going to happen?” one of the other genin asked looking to teams 7 and 8.   
“After the next two matches.” Naruto said his face falling.   
“You may need….” Kurenai said vaguely.  
“I know.” He looked down. Naruto raised his eyes looking at all his peers. HE could trust these people. He lifted his shirt and pushed enough chakra to make the seal appear. “I have the Kyubi sealed inside me. We think Gaara has something sealed in him to but his leaks chakra.”  
“That’s why Naruto has such insane chakra reserves and why Gaara is just insane.” Sakura told them.  
“So you’re that monster’s living prison?” Rea asked reaching out and lightly touching the exposed mark.  
Naruto smiled at her glad she was understanding and not naming him a monster in human form. “Yeah. The Fourth used me to seal it up so it couldn’t hurt anyone.” He frowned. “But the technique killed him.”  
“He must have used the last of his chakra to make the seal.” Tenten added. “A seal this complex must have taken a massive amount of chakra to create.”  
“And the beast would have needed to be still enough and weak enough to be sealed or it would have killed them both.” Kakashi chimed in.   
Kurenai smiled at the genin. “I am so proud of how you are all taking this.”  
“Hey,” Saki said with a fierce look, “Naruto has gone out of his way to see that we are all safe. He’s the one that told us all to pack for the forest and helped organize us in the forest. He’s smarter than the teachers ever gave him credit for and his pranks were not only funny but great practice for setting traps and making plans.”  
Naruto grinned filled with happiness at her speech and all the others that were nodding in agreement.  
“Yeah, on our first day as a team you showed there was more to you than I’d ever seen. I’m now so glad we were put on a team. I couldn’t imagine being this happy, informed and strong if we had been sorted any other way.” Sakura told him.  
“You can blame Kurenai for that. She came to me wanting to change up the team she’d chosen.” Kakashi informed them looking at the woman.  
She was a bit red. “I saw you working and how much chakra you actually had. That’s when the idea for a medic team came to my mind.” She told the blonde. “I knew from your test scores the top boy and girl would be placed with the lowest scorer.”  
It was Sakura’s turn to blush. “Yeah that would have been awful. I’d still be a useless fan girl and Sasuke and Naruto wouldn’t have gotten over their weird rivalry.”  
Naruto nodded. “I don’t think Hinata would have come so far out of her shell with out you pushing them so hard.” One of the others said looking at their sensei.   
“You are right. I would never had had the courage to stand up to my father unless we had seen the depravity in Wave. This team has also given me the support and drive I needed to make my own way instead of just falling back on the Hyuga styles. While Shino and Kiba are good friends I do not think their personalities would have been able to do that.”  
They all thought on how life would be different.   
“It doesn’t really matter now.” Shitame said looking around. “Regardless of what could have happened, it didn’t and there is nothing we can do about the past now.”  
“He’s right.” Rea spoke out again, “We should be focusing on what’s going to happen. I bet that kid and his armor can’t take a punch. Your best bet is to throw all that crazy power into breaking his shield and making sure he’s out of commission.”  
Naruto nodded. “I was thinking about that. I’ve also been working on this.” He said pulling out a large sheet of paper. It had marks on it that didn’t make sense to any of them. “Ero-sanin showed me how to disrupt his chakra. If he starts to go completely nuts, I’ll use it.”   
They nodded. Before more could be said Iruka returned smiling at them.  
“How’s the kids?” Naruto asked in a louder voice that could carry beyond their group to anyone listening.  
The man laughed happy for the easy alibi. “Konohamaru didn’t want to let me come back without telling him every detail of your fight. I was only able to get away with the threat that I’d miss your next one.”  
“That kid really loves you.” Hinata said with a grin.   
“What’s not to love?” Naruto asked a wide smile on his face.  
“Your loud mouth?” Sakura said giving him a light thump on the head.  
“Your eating.” Kiba added with a wild grin.   
“That outfit.” Ino chimed in. a couple other piped up as well before they all devolved into laughing.   
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

“Iruka-sensei,” One of his original scouts said when the man appeared, “we found the force.” Iruka just waited for him to continue. “There are 2,500 to the south and another 2,000 to the north.”  
Iruka sighed and lowered his head. “Take half the teams to continue rounds the other half start laying traps between them and us. I want as few as possible getting into this village. Which forces?”  
“Sand and Sound.” He replied. Iruka sighed once more but nodded in dismissal. Both men headed their own way.   
His next stops were T&I and the hospital to warn them. They both need to be prepared for large numbers coming in. prisoners and wounded respectfully. HE then stopped in the caves. Both to inform and give standing orders to the hidden forces and to reassure his students. He regaled them with tales of the fights and was able to use that distraction to lead them even deeper into the bunker. He made sure to double check the back entrance. Jariaya ’s intel believed Orochimaru was heading Sound and he would know the hideout’s weakness and back door.   
Iruka made it back just a few minutes before the intermission was over and the semifinals began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only a chapter or two until the real fun begins. I have some great ideas for the attack. Hope you love Iruka and Haku because they were going to get some more screen time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 3-14-18
> 
> Warning Gaara is kinda nuts right now and his and Naruto's battle with be a bit anti-climactic because Naruto came prepared for fighting a tailed beast.

“Welcome back everyone.” The jonin official called at the end of the intermission. There were several who didn’t return. Either having seen the matches they were interested in or having decided to use the intermission as an excuse to head on to the shelters.   
Once there was silence he spoke again. “Will Temari of the Sand and Hinata Hyuga of Leaf join me in the arena.” Once the girls were down there he addressed the crowd again. “Let the first match of the quarterfinals begin!”  
There was a cheer as the two faced off. They silently decided to wait until the noise died down some before beginning. Once there was a lull in the noise Hinata launched at the other girl.   
The moment Temari went to swing her fan Hinata created an earth wall moving it forward to plow toward the blonde and be protected from her razor winds. Temari leaped out of the way realizing it was moving too fast for her to dice before it crashed into her. As she landed Hinata was waiting on her and started a taijutsu battle focusing on her right side trying to incapacitate her fan arm.   
Temari was able to disengage before one of the gentle fist hits landed but not before some damage was done. The medic had taken advantage of her earlier punctured lung landing a hit or two on the area trying to break the rib again and damage the weaker freshly healed lung tissue.   
She lashed out with her fan determined to keep the girl at arms length even as she knew it would be impossible. She was mentally cursing the weak little Rain ninja for not having the strength to get the attack started. How was she suppose to take on any of the Leaf or help direct Garra’s destruction if she was too wounded to walk.   
Temari didn’t realize that was Hinata’s plan. They assumed Garra had something to do with the war footing and likely attack and she wanted to make sure there was one less Sand ninja that would be a threat to her home. She hoped to get in enough damage that the blonde wouldn’t be able to heal in time for Naruto’s match.   
Hinata attacked again. The Hyuga in the crowd saw a viciousness, a desire to wound or cripple that they’d never seen in the sweet little heiress. Several of the clan in the crowd were on the fence. They were having their own debate. Weather to follow Hinata and the changes she obviously wants to make in the clan or back the current leaders who’d had the power for so long. Every clan member had seen the quiet hostility the last month and knew one of her first moves would be usurping the elders. There were a few others that thought about approaching Hinata with the idea of fracturing the clan and taking those who wanted change with her and leaving the rest to rot.   
Hinata lashed forward again. She was taking damage from the wind attacks but Temari was much worse for wear. She forced her way through another attack and landed a hit. It was higher on the shoulder then she liked but it would half the chakra she could push into her arm.   
The battle raged on and Hinata continued to add wounds. Not long after her shoulder was hit Temari realized that this girl wasn’t trying to end the match. That thought scared her.   
When the blonde was finally at the end of her rope Hinata pinned her to the wall. She leaned close as whispered in her ear. “We know what you’re planning. I hope this fight was a lesson. If you live to see tomorrow never cross us again.” That said she pulled back and punched her lights out. Even if she did get up in time. Hinata was going to be staying in the medical center until it happened or Sasuke’s next match was announced. She hoped she’d been right with her gamble. Temari seemed like a good ally to have. If there was no attack she’d likely come off as crazy and paranoid.

“What a fabulous display!” The jonin shouted in pride as the two ladies were escorted to medical. “Onto the next quarter final match. Shino Aburame verses Rock Lee!” He had to scream the words over roar of the crowd.   
Lee had more bandages than usual from his sword wounds, but Shino was also still sporting white wrappings from Karin. Everyone in the crowd knew that this was going to be a good match, but it would likely come down to who was the least wounded.   
“Both our flames have dimmed from our youthful battles.” Lee said looking at his friend  
Shino nodded. “I agree, and your unique situation makes my most powerful attack all but useless.”  
Lee smiled. They knew from experience that his unusual coils made it hard for the insects to feed on his chakra and what they did consume wasn’t easily converted for Shino’s use. They had tried using the bugs to soften his coils, so they were easier to use, but something about Lee made it impossible.   
“But even our diminished flames still burn bright.” Shino nodded with a grin and it began.  
Lee launched at Shino who used his knowledge of the other boy and his training to dodge and try to work around his defenses to land his own hits. Once he got in a few hits and had taken treble as many Shino broke off with an assault of kunai. Having fought with Tenten so long Shino might as well have not even wasted them.   
He closed again, and Shino was forced into another taijutsu spar and he came out even more wounded. Shino made a decision. Holding one hand in the air Lee paused and looked at his friend.   
“I am finished. Lee-san I concede the match to you. I have nothing left with which to counter your speed and strength and wish to end this with as much of my dignity as I can.”  
“If you are sure my friend.” Lee replied. Lee was glad that his allies had both forfeit before he'd had to beat them any worse.   
The jonin joined them. “As Shino Aburame has forfeit Rock Lee will be moving on to the semifinals.”  
There was a loud cheer. While Shino had quit he did so with honor and intelligence. Knowing when to quit was what kept many ninja alive long enough to go up in the ranks.  
Shino headed back to the medics while Lee went back to the stands. The genin and everyone else in the know turned their full attention to the arena floor.   
“The next quarterfinal match is between Naruto Uzumaki of Leaf and Garra of the Sand.”   
The two demon containers sized one another up across the arena floor. Even those who had no clue could feel the tension in the air rise.   
Naruto looked at the redhead and frowned. He wanted to be wrong. He wanted his gut feeling and all the evidence to point to a completely different answer. Looking over the other boy Naruto could see the dark circles that his kohl couldn't cover. The boy was thin and small, Naruto knew from his own past what it felt like to be alone, hungry and hated. To go without sleep because you had no where safe to lay down.   
His eyes traveled to the stands landing on a pair of ladies. They were two of the women that had taken him in when he was young. That had all but raised him. He was a ninja, a trained assassin, he didn't have any moral high ground over a pair of hookers. They were better people than most. Taking in a stray and keeping him alive when just about everyone else wanted him dead. Would have snuffed him out if they'd seen him at that low. Too weak and broken to fight, to young and ill informed to understand. He loved all those ladies that had cared for him. That he was now helping care for with his mission pay and greater skills. They had been the first people he'd tried out any healing jutsu he learned on. That trust warmed him. He just hope they were all safe when the day ended.   
Naruto focused back on Gaara. If this boy was like him he wanted to help. He shook his head. He couldn't and wouldn't allow anyone to hurt his village. The number of precious people he had in Leaf had been growing since the day he'd become a genin and there was no way he'd let any of them get hurt. His face hardened eyes narrowing. Whatever he had to do, if Gaara, Sand, Sound, or anyone else attacked he'd do what had to be done to save the people he cares about. When it was all over. When whatever threat was neutralized then he and the Ero-Sannin would try to help Gaara. Until then.... He'd do whatever he had to.   
Gaara watched the other teen. The boy was obviously thinking hard about something but it wasn't in his nature to strike first. He waited for the fight to begin. Gaara knew what was expected of him. He was to release mother and destroy this village. Mother had been chomping the bit since this day began wanting to be free wanting the blood of all those around to run like rivers. To bathe in the warmth as their life drained. Gaara shivered and had to shake his head to focus. If not he'd lose control before it was time.   
His eyes glanced about, while he could see some flashes of white indicating there were Anbu present he couldn't tell which one was the spy. The idiot boy had better start things soon or mother would do it herself. The corners of his mouth ticked up at the thought. He and mother both wanted to pick their teeth with the little Leaf's bones. On second thought Gaara hoped the traitor didn't make it. Having them wait would only increase mothers pleasure when she was freed. 

The crowd were quiet watching the two boys face off. Sakura almost wished they hadn't said anything to Naruto about Gaara. She worried that his compassion and understanding of the other demon container would cause him to get hurt. In such a short time she'd gone from bully and being bullied to a medic in training and almost sister of that blonde goofball. Now that she'd seen the boy behind those wild grins, the vast mind he hid and that warm loving heart she knew she'd follow him into the gates of the underworld without a backwards glance. Sakura smiled and shook her head. Looking at Naruto as he mentally prepared she knew. The last of her doubts were completely erased. One day she was going to bow before that boy and call him her Kage. One day Naruto Uzumaki was going to take the reigns of this village and he was going to remake it with his sweat, tears and shine the bright light of his heart upon it and it would never be the same again. She couldn't wait. 

Naruto finally moved. He rushed in with a very obvious punch infused with his chakra. He hit the shield that he knew the other boy would put up and jumped back before the sand could retaliate or grab him. The hit didn't seem to have any effect but it did give him some idea of how strong the barrier was.   
He went at the shield again and again from different angles, using clones, fists and weapons. Dodging counter attacks and sand clones as he assessed the defense. After more than five minutes of this constant testing Naruto retreated to the far side of the arena. During the entire thing Gaara hadn't moved an inch.   
“Forfeit!” Naruto called to him. “This doesn't have to happen.” He tried to plead.   
Gaara looked at the boy like he was the crazy one. “Why? I'm winning this battle. You are just prolonging your death.”  
Naruto shook his head. “I'm sorry Gaara. I don't want to fight you but I won't let anyone threaten my precious people.” He motioned to the entire audience. “Every person that calls this village home is precious to me. I would give my life to protect them. And I'll take yours if you force my hand.” The last said with deep regret. “So stand down and don't make me break that shield.”   
Gaara laughed. Not even the strongest nin in Sand had ever cracked his shield much least broken it. This kid was nuts.   
He hung his head. “For what it's worth I understand and I'm sorry.” Naruto raised his hands in the Ram sign. 500 clones appeared between them. Naruto pulled a scroll and opened it raining down tags on the clones like confetti. Each took a handful and rushed Gaara.   
To counter the army he raised a dome of sand all about him. The clones landed on and around it. As the dome was attacking with spikes all 500 clones activated their explosive tags. The simultaneous explosions sent out a pressure wave that popped the ears of everyone in the stands and even those in the shelters could feel the ground rumble under their feet and see the cloud of dust in the air.   
As the air cleared thanks to a wind jutsu from Naruto, Gaara was standing there. Gourd gone, clothing ripped, blood running from not only scratches but ears and nose as well.   
He hunched forward and screamed. When his eyes opened they were no longer human. An animalistic growl came from his throat and demonic chakra and killing intent poured from him. Naruto looked at the boy as the wounds healed and he began to change.   
“Gaara, or which ever Bijuu is now in command, this is the one time I wished Hinata had been wrong. The one time I wished her sight had failed.” He said walking closer to the growling boy as the demon began taking over. “Stand down and I won't hurt you.”  
There was a dark, vicious laugh torn from his throat. “You may have wounded this pathetic vessel but you have no power to stop me.” The voice was not Gaara's   
Mean while there was chaos ensuing. During the explosion Orochimaru had taken Sarutobi and, to his displeasure, Zabuza to the roof raising the barrier. Ninja began taking charge of the panicking civilians. And the genin with packs began distributing supplies to the near by nin who were under armed. In the competitors box Zaku was quickly taken down since he was the only non-Leaf fighter left then the others joined their friends.   
“You have had your chances.” Naruto said stopping a few feet from the boy and closing his eyes. He hated doing this but it was the only way, as even now they could hear the village alarms going off, signaling this was the fight that would begin the attack.   
Shukaku took a step back as red chakra shrouded the boy. Before he could flee most of the chakra was shoved to the boys feet and legs and he launched across the meter that separated them faster than even the sharingan could have follow. The raccoon howled as a red chakra infused hand slammed the seal onto his container and activated it. All his chakra and the boys were sucked back into the body that changed back to human and rendered it unconscious.   
“Iruka-sensei.” An Anbu said as half a dozen dropped down around them. “The Hokage is being held in an unknown barrier that we are unable to get through.”  
“Zabuza-sama!” Haku shouted and tried to leap toward the barrier. Sakura grabbed him and shook her head. He didn't fight his way out of her grip but she could feel his temperature drop as his anger rose.  
He glanced up at the barrier then around at who he had with him. Most of the nin in the crowd were fighting off the enemies that had been planted among them. “Anko! Kakashi!” He called out summoning the two jonin. “Go with Ferret and Crow to work on the barrier. You have 3 minutes to get it down.”   
They nodded and the four vanished without question. His tone would have convinced them even if they all didn't know of his up coming promotion.   
“Wolf take these 5 genin,” He motioned to the ones, “And show then how to seal up the bodies for T&I. Don't forget the kids from Sound and Sand under the arena. In fact seal all the foreign genin for their own safety. We'll sort them out later. Once that's done, take them to T&I and defend the building.” She nodded taking the kids to the first downed enemy. “Team 31 escort team 8 to the hospital. I'm sure they'll be needed there.”   
The four of them in the stands nodded leaping down to get Naruto then heading to grab Hinata and send any of the other teams up. While they were gone Iruka gave out orders for the other genin, mostly just to evacuate the civilians and make sure they got to shelters safe.   
“Haku I know you are enraged. But your anger will not help get you to Zabuza any faster. Help us take out this enemy and I will make sure your master is safe.”  
The older teen looked at him hard. “I will trust you Iruka-sensei, but only because Naruto-san trusts you.” There was a clear threat in his eyes. Iruka nodded in acknowledgment of it before the boy headed off to join the jonin and chunin in the fight.   
“Lee remove those weights and push as fast as you can to the shelters. Tell the other nin to go on the attack.” He looked at the boy to make sure he was taking in all his orders. “Team alpha is to keep scouting the border for any surprise attacks, team Delta is to remain in the shelters to protect them. Everyone else is to split half to the Northern border and half to the Southern.”   
He nodded and shot off once the last weight was gently lain down.   
“Shino can you run?” He asked once the other teens from the infirmary had joined them.   
“Not effectively.”   
“Then you stay with me. Place your insects on Tenten, Sasuke and Kiba to relay messages.” As he was doing so Iruka continued. “You three will be my runners taking messages from the two fronts, the hospital and T&I.” They nodded. “Here are messages for whoever is in charge at the North and South borders. You three will not split up is that understood?” He waited for a nod from all three before continuing. “Head to the Southern force first. Bring back initial reports. Stay safe.” He added as they left with the two scrolls.   
“Arizu get Shitame to the Hokage tower to join the archers then stay with him.” The boy nodded. Saki, the last member of team 4, had been sent with Wolf to seal bodies.  
Iruka and Shino headed to the top of the stadium to have a vantage point. Shino looked at the smoke rising from either side of his home and felt rage bubble in his gut. His insects buzzed, He wished he'd forfeited earlier in his match with Lee, or given the win to the Grass girl so he'd be out their fighting for his hive not stuck here just watching. He looked back and saw a group of jonin and Anbu trying to bring down the barrier that took up much of the roof.   
The group soon joined the pair. “Our time is up.” One of the Anbu announced as the 3 minutes they had been given had lapsed.   
“Destroy the supports.” Iruka said voice cold as he too watched the smoke. “Bring down the building. That should destabilize those four enough for it to fall.” There was no reply as they left once more to follow orders.   
Shino looked at his old sensei. There was danger in his eyes and the set of his face. This man was also raging at his inability to fight for the hive, the boy realized. He wanted to be out there just as badly as Shino did, but Iruka was needed here taking command.   
Shino gasped, before he could speak they heard the supports for the building giving. “Iruka-sensei! The runners have been attacked!” He shouted as they were moving to a new location and the stadium began to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil I know but I didn't want to go jumping around as much in this chapter. Next one will have a boat load of scene changes as I try to shove what everyone is doing in before my two big twists come out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of jumping around. I hope I can make all the scene changes make sense and not just seem like rambling. 
> 
> In case I didn't make it clear Saki, Arizu and Shitame are OC's that make up Team 4. They graduated with Naruto and the other rookies. Team 31is the OC's Rea Bruce and Fuan. 
> 
> Warring for language and violence. We have a few potty mouths in this one and the next one.

The scouts Iruka had tasked with laying traps looked up as a light rumble could be felt. The cloud of dust coming from the stadium followed by an inhuman roar that could barely be head triggered the troops they had been watching to head their way. As they rushed back to the village to warn everyone they couldn't help but smile as they head the traps going off and screams of pain. 

PPPPPPPPPPP

Neji had spent the day doing as his cousin and friend ordered. Placing the new seals. Convincing the other branch members to follow her order was proving just as difficult as placing the complicated seal. He'd done almost 3/4 of the willing members when the rumble was heard. The guards came and reported not only the dust cloud but the giant purple prism on top of the stadium.   
He sighed. Looks like he found the reason for Hinata's worry the past few days, and why they were now on a war footing. He'd hoped it was just the Hokage being paranoid.   
The highest ranking Jonin in the house took command. Neji was placed in charge of taking all the civilian members to the shelter. 

Similar things were happening in all the clan compounds as guards had been on high alert and saw the same thing. 

PPPPPPPPPPP

Sand and Sound forces hadn't expected much resistance. When they began setting off the traps they knew they had been fooled. However both groups knew their leader would kill them for making a strategic retreat as surely as the Leaf would for attacking. At least Leaf would make it quicker. 

Those from sound charged with releasing Orochimaru's snakes had to do so much sooner than they liked do to the increased forces they were facing. 

PPPPPPPPPPP

Hinata looked at the still unconscious Temari. When the explosion sounded she had to fight not to end the girls life. Instead of giving into rage she poured more of her chakra into the Leaf genin in her care. She knew someone would be to get them soon with orders for the fight.   
“Hinata,” Sakura said a few moments later, “We need to get the hospital and all of you that can move should see Iruka-sensei for orders.”   
The members of team 7 along with Arizu nodded.   
Naruto put his hand on Hinata's shoulder. She gave one last long glare at Temari. “I wanna be there when Anko talks to them.” She said voice a rough growl as her anger was winning. He nodded in agreement.  
“Hey I think it's best if you stay here and put every non-Leaf genin under until this attack is over.” Naruto told one of the medics.   
“We will.” The lady in charge said. “Once someone comes to collect them we'll be at the hospital.”  
He nodded and the 6 teens headed out. 

While they were on their way to the hospital they saw several fights. There had been a decent sized force already in the village posing as tourists for the exams. As they had talked about, what seemed years ago, in second round of the exams they did. Lobbing weapons at enemies and even engaging a few to grab a wounded nin or civilian. By the time they reached the hospital their group had swelled to 25 with many of them being carried by Naruto clones and healed by Hinata and Sakura as they ran.   
The staff had been warned just as everyone else had during the intermission and again when the explosion happened. So they were well prepared to take the 19 wounded as well as heal up the minor injuries the teens had from their rescues.   
Naruto made a decision. “Girls, we are a front line medic team. Right now the hospital can handle what's come in. I say the 6 of us go out and bring in more wounded for them.”  
Hinata and Sakura looked between him and the nurses desk. “Alright but the moment either they or we start getting overwhelmed we come right back here.” Sakura said.  
Now that she had seen the fighting Hinata's anger cooled and her calm head took over again. “And we don't go too close to the front. We aren't ready for that yet.”  
Naruto nodded and looked to Rea and her team. “We're with you.” Bruce said for them. “Rea'd go nuts sitting here waiting for trouble.”  
Said girl punched his arm but had a grim grin on her face. “Let's show them what Leaf cooperation looks like.”   
With one last nod Naruto jogged over to the head of the hospital and told them what they were going to do. The man was a hard ass and had zero bedside manner but he was a darn good healer and didn't care about the fox. He's taken these three under his wing, which meant loads of kicking their ass into shape, but he'd also been trained by Tsunade before she'd left the village. Not that the teens knew that. He knew what they were capable off and had helped Kurenai design most of the training for healing under pressure. So he let them go with a warning to come back or he'd stitch their elbows to they butt holes. 

PPPPPPPPPPP

Lee made it to the tunnels and gave out the orders. He then joined team Delta in defense of the tunnels.   
Team Delta was a 10 man cell of wounded jonin. Their leader was a tall wiry woman missing an arm at the elbow and the opposite leg at just above the knee. As he looked at the others, Lee was even more inspired. He saw a man with his headband across his eyes, chemical burns still visible on cheeks and forehead. Others missing an eye, legs, arms, another man with both feet and 6 fingers missing. If these people could still stand and fight then he could become a great ninja without being able to use chakra.   
Lee stood proud beside these nin ready to defend their home. One of the woman who was missing a hand had a hook type thing in its place. She climbed to a look out position and readied a bow, using the hook with a quick release catch to draw the string and wait. Lee didn't know but the village archers were all trained to remain motionless at full draw for hours on end. Some of the best could sit in that position for half a day without moving a muscle or cramping up. He would learn later that this woman is Shitame's sister. 

PPPPPPPPPPP

Arizu carried his friend to the tower. Once they reached The Nest, the archers out copings all around the building set up just for this purpose, he let him down and they reported. Not just telling the head their orders but what Iruka had told everyone else to do. The man nodded and appointed Arizu as a lookout. The teen helped his friend take up a larger bow and get into his assigned position first.   
While they were far from the main action these trained archers knew how to use their chakra to enhance their vision and were wearing special goggles to help as well. Their bows were also massive and capable of launching arrows to just about anywhere in the village. While as with every bow the longer the distance the greater the error they were a devastating force.   
They also relayed what they saw to T&I over comms to help coordinate. They had a vantage point few others would in an attack. That and the tower was the fall back point for most of the village.   
“Sand and Sound are our targets. You are all authorized to use lethal force.” The head of archers told them. “May your arrows fly true.”   
Arizu watched using a spyglass as the only thing he heard was the whizzing of arrows and twang of bow strings. It seemed like every twang saw another Sand or Sound nin fall. He smiled at his best friend in pride.   
The other boy hoped to join this force when he became a jonin. He knew from Shitame talking about it that the chunin archers manned the walls using smaller faster bows. Most of their reserves were smaller meaning they didn't have the chakra needed to repeatedly shoot one of these mammoth bows. But neither did Shitame he had to rest and take a drink after every arrow fired due to the chakra it took to draw the bow, sight a target and fire. He wasn't able to shoot the far off targets like some of the better jonin here but every arrow he got in an enemy helped. There were too few in the village that knew about these options. Most of the children at the academy heard of ninjutsu specialists like Kakashi, the Fourth and the Third. They didn't seem as flashy as the dedication needed to take up kenjutsu, archery, or one of the other village arts that didn't get as much fame and glory.  
Their teammate Saki had been like that until she'd been introduced to barrier seals. Since them she had gained a love of using them as traps and layering them to create new effects. She still loved her ninjutsu and playing with fire but she was now wanted to join the teams that created and maintained the village security seals. Arizu was just planning to live out this day and find a way to ask Zabuza-san to see his sword. 

PPPPPPPPPPP

The 3 runners made it to the southern wall with out incident. They had lobbed a few kunai at fights on their way but hadn't stopped.   
“What are you kids doing here?” Raido Namiashi asked turning away from instructing the defenses to look at them.  
“Iruka-sensei sent us.” Tenten replied handing over one of the scrolls. She had elected herself the speaker of the group since she knew the tempers of the two boys. If either got any angrier at Konoha being attacked they'd activate their family jutsu, sharingan for Sasuke and beast mode for Kiba.   
The scared man raised an eyebrow but read over it none the less. He turned and barked out the new orders. “I don't have time to write anything up. You'll have to take notes yourself.” He told her.  
She nodded. “Sasuke you keep the log.”  
He made a 'Hn' noise but did as he was told. Kiba took in everything his nose twitching. He felt naked since Akamaru still hadn't recovered from his head wound and had already been taken to the hospital by the time this all started. He'd have gone along but the fear of his team needing him and not being their had kept him in the arena. He'd planned to leave right after Naruto's match if nothing had happened by then.   
They stayed long enough to get a report started. They had a more accurate count of how many were attacking and their average skill level as well as names of the more well known fighters. Once that was done the 3 were off to the other side of the village.   
Nearly the same thing happened when they arrived at the northern side. Only this force was led by Hamaki Mimura. He was more vocal and they were facing a stronger if smaller force. The sound nin were on this side and it was obvious they were more ruthless and took more risks than the Sand nin attacking from the south.   
Again once they were done gathering the basic intel they headed out. This time they were to report to the hospital and see how they were holding up. 

PPPPPPPPPPP

Teams 8 and 31 had just missed the runners at the southern wall. They stayed for a while providing aide and healing to some of the wounded before gathering those that needed more than a patch job to return to the hospital.   
On the way back they met up with the other 3 and they joined their group.   
“I thought you were suppose to be at the hospital already?” Kiba asked. He was hoping to pick up Akamaru when they arrived.   
“We were.” Sakura said.  
“But we are of more use doing what we've trained for. Running patients back to safety.” Hinata added working on one nin who'd nearly been eviscerated.   
“If you need assistance...”  
Before Sasuke could offer fully Naruto interrupted him. “No. Leaving your group as a team of two would be a big mistake. Troops must have broken in somewhere else since the fighting inside the village has gotten worse. We need to stay in good sized groups to keep each other safe.”  
“He's right. That's why we aren't doing any of the lifting.” Rea told them. “We need our hands and eyes free encase of attacks.”  
“Yeah wounded ninja and genin look like easy targets.” Bruce added with his twin nodding.   
Sasuke agreed but he had to offer. It felt like this running wasn't doing as much good, but at least he wasn't sitting in the shelters like most of the genin watching the village be attacked. Rage slammed into him again as he felt a wave of hopelessness. No it isn't going to be like that. I'm never going to be that weak again. I won't just stand their and cry this time. He swore to himself.   
Once they were back in the hospital the teens took a breather and sat for a moment. There were no words spoken as all 9 were thinking of their village and what they had to do to keep it safe.   
“We're headed to the north.” Hinata finally broke the silence.   
“It's worse there than the south. The force is smaller but more willing to die if they can take some of us with them.” Kiba replied with a growl.   
“I guess our next stop is T&I before we head back to Iruka-sensei.” Tenten piped up to change the subject.   
“We better get going.” Naruto said. Their group had scarfed down some sandwiches to replenish their energy before heading out. “I don't know what I would feel if us taking a break cost someone their life.”   
The others all nodded and wished each other safe passage as they parted ways.  
“You boys check on Akamaru, I'll get our report.” Tenten said heading off.   
They nodded to each other before heading to the nurses desk to ask where he was being kept and his condition. The doctor, a distant clan member of Kiba's, said he was released but to be careful of head wounds as it was still tender. Kiba was just thrilled to be reunited. His still groggy pup agreed.   
Once they were back together they headed to the T&I building.   
Dropping off the 3 reports was simple. The highly stressed person at the desk when they arrived quickly processed them and shooed them back out. With the number of captured nin that were likely coming in they could understand. So with just a shrugged at the clipped treatment and went back to the arena.

PPPPPPPPPPP

The healers arrived a the northern side of the village just in time to see a giant snake appear.   
“Naruto do you have the explosives to take care of that like the one in the forest?” Rea asked looking at the three headed monster.   
“No, but I can slow it down.” He'd used most of his tags attacking Garra. He took what was felt and what his team had to offer before sending his clones in. They were able to blind and disorient the beast long enough for Ibiki to arrive and finish it off.   
Ibiki took command of that flank as Hamaki would be leaving with them back to the hospital. As they were gathering the wounded Wolf and the 5 genin she'd been assigned arrived to seal up any living enemies. She left the genin to it while she headed into the fray. Even being under her command for such a short time the kids had already gotten use to this. Since she was an elite fighter she gave them tasks while assisting in the fighting as much as she could as they had moved through the arena and now through the village. They had been to T&I once now and would likely head back with even more prisoners. The kids were just glad to be of help even if she had had to come to their rescue a time or two.   
The two groups of genin shared a few words in passing as they were both burdened with crucial time sensitive tasks. 

PPPPPPPPPPP

The moment he left the arena Haku went hunting. He used his mirrors to get an aerial view and see where to strike. He saw a group trying to sneak close to the mountains. A blood thirsty smile broke on his face and he headed for his prey. The group was pathetic and all died without even knowing. Needles hitting vital spots and ending their lives quickly. Far too quickly for a group that had helped kidnap Zabuza-sama.   
He moved on to find a new target. Hopefully one that could provide a challenge and work out his anger.   
As he was passing Haku heard another crash near the main gate, which was no where near where either of the forces had decided to attack. He headed that way and was met with a smaller Konoha force facing several large snakes. Haku jumped down to join them. The shinobi in charge knew who he was and as they were in the middle of being over run by snakes and Sound nin, the others really didn't care. As long as he was there to help.  
So Haku entered the fight using his speed and mirrors to bounce around the battle field. Not only was he a much needed distraction but his needles always found their mark and were thinning the hoard.   
Once the gate was clear and the enemy neutralize Haku moved on. His blood lust was mostly sated but he wanted to protect the home of his friends. He fought as many battles as he came across on the way back to the stadium having seen the building falling. 

PPPPPPPPPPP

The runners were about half way to the arena from T&I when they were attacked. Sasuke looked at the lone ninja before them his hate and anger rising, eyes activating.   
“Hello brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more cliff hangers sorry not sorry. This one got a bit away from me and deviated farther than I planned but now the fight is truly underway and one of the surprises the genin will face has been revealed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this taking forever. It's not exactly how I wanted it but the new characters are not playing nice. 
> 
> Itachi is not perfect but he isn't wholly evil either. There will be a reason for him being here early given later
> 
> Also there will be a short jump back to inside the barrier as well but I am not rewriting Orochimaru and Sarutobi's battle.

 

“Hello little brother.” Itachi said as he watched the boy's eyes turn red.

His team didn't need any other information. Tenten immediately leaped back opening one of her weapons scrolls and forcing the older nin back. Sasuke moved through the rain of steel to strike at the retreating form. As they didn't have a sharingan to navigate through Kiba and Akamaru rounded the barrage to pincer the man on the other side.

Itachi was impressed with how the three fought together without orders needing to be given. It showed that they had trained long hours at each others side. The girls quick use of weapons and the Inuzuka's speed caused him to get a few superficial cuts, though most of the damage was to his cloak. He attacked back aiming for the ranged fighter, as most that favored close combat would.

He was once again shocked as Sasuke broke off to deflect part of his attack. Choosing to aid his teammate over avenging his family.

It was useless though as Itachi took her distraction to shushin behind the girl and knock her out. The two boys were then on him again separating him from her body. They fought with a fierce savagery enhanced by their anger at the attack on the village and Itachi's own betrayal.

All three sustained more wounds as the fight dragged on. Both teens could tell they were being toyed with and they hated it. While they had landed hits they were all glancing and hadn't even winded the traitor. Where as they were both panting sporting burns and bleeding cuts.

“This game is at an end Sasuke.” Itachi said activating the second level of the sharingan. “Tsukuyomi”

Neither boy knew what the attack did but before Itachi could connect or look away Kiba stood before his teammate and took the blow.

Sasuke watched in horror as Kiba fell. He looked at the boy's body eyes wide tears leaking. He had no idea what had been done to him. No way of knowing how his best friend had just been murdered. He screamed out in rage as pain lanced through his brain. He turned his eyes back on his hated brother.

Itachi took a step back as he watched Sasuke's eyes change. He's never meant for this to happen. For his brother to gain their families curse. To be the cause of it had him frozen, as his heart broke, long enough for Sasuke to land a solid punch to his face.

There was no stopping Sasuke now. He couldn't use the Tsukuyomi again while a victim was still under it's influence. He had no choice but to knock his brother out as well. With that conviction in mind he blocked the wild attacks from the younger teen and began to fight back. Though he was still only using a small amount of his skill.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

“Iruka-sensei! The runners have been attacked!” Shino shouted.

“Where are they?” Iruka replied in a clipped tone.

Shino gave the coordinates he was receiving from his insects.

“Stay here and inform the Hokage what is happening. Send Kakashi after me.” Iruka leaped off not waiting for a reply.

 

Itachi had wounded Sasuke and was about to send him to oblivion when he had to dodge a kunai. He looked back at the man who had thrown the blade.

Sasuke felt relief flood his system when he recognized Iruka. The man was one of the few people that had Sasuke's genuine trust and respect.

Iruka closed with Itachi forcing him to retreat from his brothers downed body.

“Get your team to a safe location.” The teacher ordered as he aimed a kick at the missing nin.

Itachi dodged the blow but not 2 of the 4 needles that followed in its wake. Unlike with the teens Iruka's hit was not glancing, and though the thin projectiles didn't do much damage Itachi knew he had to step up his game for this fight.

For his part Iruka had been training with several Anbu and the Hokage for months now. He'd been strong enough to make special jonin even without the training and was now at upper level jonin abilities. It was his quick mind and ability to see the whole battle field that really impressed his trainers.

Itachi was not use to this kind of fighting. Even though his sharingan allowed him to track the whole area and predict his opponents moves. Having them use walls to come at him from knew angles and near by junk as distractions was hard for even his eyes to predict. There seemed to be an ordered chaos about this nin's fighting style. But he couldn't say they were raging as the older man looked to be in perfect control and not a movement or ounce of chakra was wasted.

Dodging taijutsu attacks saw him having to fend off weapons and jutsu. Bypassing tags, some of which he had no clue the effect of, meant meeting the man face to face for more thrown kicks and chops. He did note that this nin kept his hands mostly open, a better position to fire off jutsu quickly than a clenched fist.

Itachi had been getting in his own hits but his cloak was now in tatters and he was sporting more wounds than he'd gained in the last dozen battles he'd been in. He decided now was the time to retreat. He dodged the man again, this time going for where the teens were sheltered in a near by shop. That was the one thing that made this man predictable. Regardless where and how he attacked he made sure Itachi could not advance toward the teens without going through him.

Once more Iruka did get between this traitor and his former students. Itachi shot a giant fire jutsu almost in the teachers face. In the moment his was blinded and retreating to his comrades Itachi vanished.

Iruka scouted about some to make sure the man was really gone.

“We have to get them to the hospital.” Sasuke said. He burned to go after his brother but since seeing Kiba breathing he knew where he was needed most. Watching as Iruka fought him to retreating was amazing and raised his opinion of the man even higher. He'd known for a while now that his old teacher was more than just a career chunin but he would have never guessed he was at Itachi's level.

Iruka smiled at the teen. “You should turn off those eyes now. Chakra exhaustion is no fun.” He told the boy as he lifted Tenten. The taller girl would have been hard for him to carry and Sasuke didn't want his dear friend out of his sight.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

Sarutobi sighed as he was taken to the roof along with Zabuza.

“I had assumed you were smarter than this Kazekage. Your village won't survive this attack.”

“Kukukukuuu,” the man laughed reaching up to remove his hat. The whole face of the Kazekage came off with it. “Neither will you Sensei.”

“Orochimaru.” He said with the shake of his head.

“You know,” Zabuza began pulling out his sword, “My title has more meaning than the one you were given by a dying old man in a washed out village.”

“You think a sword will ever match one of the Sannin?” A snake came from his throat bearing a sword.

“Kusanagi.” Zabuza said looking at the famous blade. “Let's see how Kubikiribocho likes the taste of it.” He unwraps the blade showing the deadly gleam of its cutting edge.

The Mist swordsman faced off against the telekinetic sword.

 

“While the peon is being skewered shall we sensei?” Orochimaru laughed once more.

Hiruzen launched an attack at his former student.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

Iruka had just vanished from his sight when Haku landed beside Shino.

“The barrier is failing.” the stoic teen said. As Iruka had predicted once the building started to come down the barrier began to fall. The four holding it up had tried to stabilize it as they fell but there was no use. They'd given their leader an additional minute at best.

The two teens moved over to the group of jonin and Anbu.

As the dust settled it was lit was a streak of yellow that had Kakashi gasping. There was a cry of pain from the haze and Shino could see more bodies than there should have been.

A wind jutsu from one of the Anbu cleared the smoke enough to identify who was in there.

Sarutobi was standing tall in battle armor but was bleeding sluggishly. Zabuza was leaning on his sword inspecting a much smaller blade in his other hand. The man didn't seem to notice the blood he was losing, or the damage to his clothing and sword.

Standing over another body was a blond man who cast a fire jutsu to destroy said body. The last two men standing were easy for Shino to identify, everyone in the village saw their faces everyday. They were the Senju brothers, the first and second Hokage.

“Minato-sensei?” Kakashi's voice came out softly ringing with disbelief and shock.

The man turned and while Shino could see he was indeed the fourth Hokage what he and Haku both noticed was Naruto's wide infectious grin on the man's face. “Kashi, damn you've gotten old.”

“What the hell?” One of the Anbu voiced looking at the 4 Hokage standing there.

Zabuza chuckled. “That dumb ass stinking up the place,” He motioned to where Orochimaru was burning and referencing the smell of charred flesh, “Decided to bring back the 3 dead Kage to fight the Third. But about that time this place started to fall and he couldn't turn them into puppets.”

The Tobirama shook his head. “Your student seems to have gotten out of hand Sarutobi. Though we are currently 'alive' in a manner of speaking. It is unlikely we will remain in this plane long.”

“Excuse me Hokage-sama.” Shino said looking at the 4 men not sure who he should address.

“What do you have Shino?” Sarutobi asked looking at the boy kindly.

“Iruka-sensei went to aid Sasuke, Kiba and Tenten-san when they were attacked. He asked to have Kakashi-sensei follow him.” He was trying to keep an uncharacteristic blush down at so many powerful people focusing on him.

Kakashi looked from his student to his teacher. “Where are they?” He asked putting his duty above his desire. Shino gave him the same coordinates.

“I'd like to know where my son in and what this traitor was doing here.” Minato said as Kakashi left looking around at the destruction.

“A new village called Hidden Sound teamed with Sand to attack us, but it seems Orochimaru was impersonating the Kazekage.” Sarutobi replied rubbing his face.

“Naruto-san is at the hospital.” Haku added looking over Zabuza, “Which is where we are going to get these wounds closed up.” The boy took the new sword and created an ice sheath for it placing the blade on his own hip until later.

The fourth looked at the boy.

“Hokage-sama has the same smile and wild hair as Naruto.” Shino added seeing the reaction.

Said man grinned even wider thrilled at the news. “Once the village is safe I'd love to hear more about him.” With a wild light in his eyes that Shino knew well, the man pulled a strange looking Kunai and vanished in a yellow streak.

The second and third Hokage's both shook their heads at the man, while the first laughed. “That's the spirit. Let's see our home safe.” Hashirama said before heading into the fray as well.

“Take charge Sarutobi and leave the fighting to us.” Tobirama told his student going to join his brother.

“I'm almost glad there aren't more of those two families.” The old man admitted with a sigh. “Shino go with Haku-san and Zabuza-san to the hospital. The rest of you will follow me to the tower.” He needed to see the damage for himself and organize the chaos that was going to come from 4 living Hokage and the Fifth about to be announced. He could feel the headache building already.

 

PPPPPPPPPP

 

Both sides of the Southern front froze when a yellow streak appeared in their mitts. Neither side could believe their eyes. The Leaf were able to recover faster as their dead Hokage began taking down the Sand nin that stood in their way. They came to his aid and the battle was over in a matter of minutes. Minato left for the tower while the other ninja began gathering the bodies of the dead and injured for processing. Those that were least injured stayed behind to guard the new hole in their outer wall while the rest delivered the bodies to T&I or headed to the hospital.

Both Senju brothers headed to the North, the opposite way of their blond successor. With the man Madara couldn't match, while using the nine-tails, that battle didn't last long either. Once the last snake and Sound nin fell Hashirama used his wood release to repair the wall. That left the other ninja to just gather bodies and report.

The brothers stood on the new wall and looked about the village they helped found. So much had changed since their deaths. The village had grown so large and the people so strong. Seeing the army they'd come to aid fight made Hashirama proud. He's wanted all ninja, regardless of clan, to fight side by side as brothers and watching these ninja he felt like that had been achieved. There was probably still so much to learn about what had happened, but what little time they had back among the living he planned to use to better this great village.

Tobirama didn't have to work very hard to guess his brother's thoughts. He also looked over the village. It looked little like the last time he'd seem it. Now it seemed to rival Uzushiro in size and population. He couldn't help but wonder who now held the tailed beast. Miko had told them, once she joined her husband, about how it had escaped killing her dear sister. Finding said sister in the after life had painted a completely different picture. She's told them that it was Madara who'd killed her releasing the beast, that until then had been an ally of the Uzumaki clan.

“We should find Sarutobi.” Tobirama said.

Looking at his brothers blank face and dangerous eyes told Hashirama just where his thoughts were. He nodded. “Don't worry, we will find the truth.” With that they both headed toward the mountain with their faces on it. Tobirama was able to hone in on his old students chakra and lead them to the tower.

 

Kakashi arrived where the battle had taken place. The signs of a fight were easy for him to see. Blood, torn clothing and damaged walls painted a picture he'd been well trained to read. Another quick scan of the area, and finding no one nor hearing any sounds of battle near by he took to the roofs. The 4 didn't have much of a head start on him and the 2 that were conscious were burdened so he caught up easily.

“Kakashi-sensei what happened.” Iruka asked glancing over. Kakashi's eye looked wild, the white easily seen.

“Orochimaru brought back the 3 Hokage.” His voice still clouded with shock and disbelief.

Iruka's eyes widened and he nearly stumbled. Seeing that Kakashi took the girl from the wounded chunin. “How could he do that?” The man shivered. “Messing with the dead is a terrible idea.”

“You don't have to worry, the Fourth killed him.” Kakashi replied his voice was starting to shut down so he could focus without his emotions running away with him. Seeing that smile had already caused Obit's eye to weep, thankfully the dark material of his headband didn't show the tears soaking it.

“Sensei what is Tsukuyomi jutsu?” Sasuke asked. Kiba was never this quiet or still and when he did make a noise he sounded so pained.

The jonin focused on his students question. He looked over the boy on his back and noticed the stillness and light moans. “Tsukuyomi is a jutsu only a sharingan user can perform. It only takes seconds to lay but the victim is trapped being repeatedly tortured for what feels like weeks. IF that's what happened to Kiba he'll be out for days.”

Both men could feel the killing intent surge. “He'll pay for this. I won't let him get away with hurting Kiba.” Sasuke vowed with a growl.

“No he won't.” Iruka agreed, his voice once more taking on the tone that made other want to obey.

 

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

“What happened?” Rea asked, when the 5 entered the hospital. Since they had brought so many back from the Northern front the two teams had stayed at the hospital to help out. Rea and her team were working as orderlies and helping get everyone registered.

“They were attacked by Itachi.” Iruka told her. “Kiba needs a mind healer and the rest of us need patching up.”

The girl nodded taking down the info and getting things organized. “We're a bit backed up so you three being non critical will have to wait.” As she spoke a gurney was brought over for Kiba.

Sasuke nodded. “As long as he's ok.”

Tenten was placed on another bed and wheeled in a different direction from Kiba.

“We need to get to the tower.” Kakashi said to Iruka.

The sensei nodded. “Keep an eye on those two and let me know Kiba's condition.” He told Sasuke. He knew giving the boy something productive to do would help keep his mind off what had just happened. With that said the two of them left to meet up with the Kage. They were slower than normal do to Iruka's wounds but he'd live till this was all over and the hospital wasn't swamped with more critical cases.

 

The pair landed in the Hokage's office. All four men were there looking out the window at the damage to their home. While there was smoke rising and there was sure to be a death tole, but it could have been so much worse.

“We need to honor those genin.” Sarutobi spoke up first not turning away. “The information we had on this attack started with them.”

“I agree, from what we've seen so far if Naruto and I hadn't stopped Mizuki, Orochimaru would have had the scroll as well.” Iruka chimed in.

The man turned and raised an eyebrow at the teacher. “If you had kept your head Naruto wouldn't have needed to assist you.” Iruka looked down and blushed. “Never the less you are correct. How long do you think this jutsu will last?”  
“Having the exact details of the jutsu would make estimation easier I would guess 24 hours for the chakra to wear off since the creator is dead.” Tobirama replied. “There are many things we have missed but also things we have learned from the after life that need sharing.”

“Foremost being who now holds the Kyubi?” Hashirama added to his brothers thought.

“That would be my son, Naruto.” Minato chimed in, “I was the one that sealed the beast inside him.”

Iruka looked at the man in shock. He'd never guessed Naruto was the Hokage's son, but now, looking at the man he could see the resemblance. He had no doubt as the boy aged missing the similarities would get harder.

“My sister-in-law informed us that the Kyubi was once a willing ally of the Uzumaki clan.” Hashirama told them. “That the beast aided it's container and relished in the chaos that they tended to find and create.”

Sarutobi and Iruka chuckled. “I bet it's in Heaven with Naruto then. He's mostly chaos.” Iruka commented.

Minato smiled softly, “Just like his mother.”

“Says the man who nearly killed himself trying to master teleportation.” Kakashi finally chimed in with a raised eyebrow. Minato just grinned.

Sarutobi got them back on topic by summarizing what had happened since Tobirama died. HE was careful to skim over Naruto's treatment though, he knew Kushina wasn't the only one with a ferocious temper. Iruka took over when the more recent events began, telling them about the suspected spy and what had happened in the exams.

 

 

 


	10. Meeting of the Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurrama makes his debut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I take forever.

 

It was hours before things were settled enough to deal with anything other than the invasion. Sarutobi was beginning to think having so many Hokage was a blessing. There were five sets of hands that could read and reply to the flood of reports and paperwork which began, what felt like, the instant the fighting stopped. The Anbu who'd followed him to the tower and all the archers stationed there that could walk, were running their legs off sending and retrieving orders.

 

Once Iruka and Sarutobi could handle the volume the other three headed to where they were of the most use. Hashirama patched the other breach and was using his skills to help with repairs. Tobirama was working on finding survivors in damaged areas, with liberal use of his clones. Minato and Jiraiya were in T&I working on Garra's seal.

 

By the time things were running somewhat smoothly again the Kage had been there nearly 8 hours. That was when they called Naruto and Inoichi to the tower. Both blondes looked dead on their feet.

 

“Minato?” Inoichi said rubbing his eyes in disbelief. “How?”

 

“Orochimaru using one of the second's jutsu.” He replied face a bit grim from the tedious work he'd been doing. “It's good to see you again old friend.” He hugged the man.

 

Naruto rubbed his eyes. “Jiji, who are all these people. They look kinda familiar.” He was far too tired from pushing even his monstrous chakra to the limits to identify the new comers.

 

Sarutobi chuckled. “These are my predecessors and successors.”

 

“Are you sure he's up to this?” Iruka questioned looking the young man over. “I've never seen Naruto this exhausted.”

 

The third and fourth looked the boy over with concern. Naruto blinked then his eyes shot wide as his over worked brain processed what had been said. He looked up to Minato a grin taking over his face. “You're my hero.” He stated looking so much like his mother when she was that age his heart nearly broke.

 

Minato smiled softly at his son. “And you Naruto are mine. You do more to keep this village safe every day than I did in a life time.”

 

Naruto's face burned at the praise.

 

“Naruto,” Sarutobi began, “The first and second Hokage have brought word that once the fox was an ally of your clan. They would like to enter your mind, with Inoichi's help and see what has changed.”

 

He looked at the old man then turned his gaze to the brothers. They looked as much a like as Hinata and Neji. Finally he looked at Iruka, his former teacher nodded with a grim smile. “Alright, I'll trust them in my head if you and Iruka-sensei think it's ok Jiji.”

 

Inoichi was wide eyed. “If things get violent in there I'm not sure I'll be able to hold three minds.”

 

“We hope not to excite violence,” Tobirama countered, “But if that happens expel me first. Hashirama has faced the fox and won before.”

 

“Yes brother but that was with the aid of my very powerful and pissed off wife.” He grinned at Naruto. “I'm counting on another powerful Uzumaki to keep us all safe. When in doubt you never lose a bet on a member of your clan.” HE told the blonde ruffling his hair.

 

Minato grinned. “The rest of us will be here to contain the fox should something go wrong.”

 

Naruto looked at these powerful men in awe. They were so much more human that the regal faces of the mountain made them appear. “We'll be fine believe it!” He shouted.

 

Sarutobi chuckled shaking his head. “Alright Naruto take a seat and we'll begin.”

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

The group of four looked around the caverns they were in. They were dark and a bit dank but lovely in their own right with luminescent algae and mushrooms lighting the way.

 

“Well this is your mind,” Hashirama said one hand on Naruto's shoulder, “Lead us to the fox.”

 

Naruto nodded he looked about then seemed to figure out which way before heading off.

 

They came to an area that looked more like a sewer, with brick walls and floor. There was also dripping water somewhere out of sight. Another bit of walking lead to a massive chamber that was bisected by bars as thick as Naruto's body.

 

Kyubi was there waiting on them. The beast growled. “So my jailer comes, and with the dead at his side.”

 

Hashirama squeezed Naruto's shoulder then stepped forward. “I'm not here to fight Kyubi. I came with word of my sister. Her name was Tori Uzumaki and she once called you friend.”

 

The fox stepped back at the name as if struck. Then shook its head and slammed into the cage. “HOW DARE YOU SAY HER NAME!” It screamed froth coming to its jowls.

 

“I dare!” He shouted back, “Because she would want to end your prison sentence. She would want to know why her friend attacked her little sister and why you continue to try and destroy this village.” The remainder of his words said soft and imploring.

 

There was only a growl in response.

 

Tobirama looked over the scene as they spoke with little hope or faith that they would do more than anger the beast. That was until he saw a bit of movement. “Inoichi, can you sense how many are in that cage?”

 

He looked at the kage strange but focused his power on the cage and feeling the number for minds. He blinked in shock. “There are three minds behind the barrier, but two of them are hard to pin point.”

 

He nodded and began approaching the cage. “There are others in there brother.”

 

“Then we should go and say hello.” Hashirama said with a grin.

 

As the brothers approached the bars Inoichi spoke to Naruto. “I need you to help me contain the fox. If they start fighting in there I might lose control and they could be trapped in the barrier as well.”

 

Naruto nodded and stepped closer as well. “Hey fox!” He shouted to get the beasts attention off the brothers who were entering it's den. “Are you a girl, or a guy?” asking the first thing that came to mind

 

“Why do you care?”

 

“Cause, if you turn out to be kinda nice I need to know these things. There's this guy I met in wave, he really looked like a girl, he was as pretty as Hinata or Sakura but he turned out to be a guy.”

 

The fox glared but his focus was on the boy as the brothers entered the seal. “I am male.”

 

Naruto continued to pester him with questions. From his favorite kind of ramen, to his opinion on baths in the morning or evening. Inoichi was having a hard time laughing. He did finally lose the battle when Naruto asked the Kyubi where his poo goes in the cage.

 

While he was thoroughly distracted the brothers moved passed the large fox into the deeper recesses of the barrier. They were a bit startled by a “Yo” coming from near by.

 

The pair looked at the fourth Hokage. “How are you in here Minato?” Tobirama questioned.

 

“When I sealed the Kyubi part of me got lock in here too. I'm not sure how you got here but I can use the help with the other guy.” He thumbed over his shoulder deeper into the barrier. “HE was here before me and had the beast well pissed off. The growly bastard you saw was nothing compared to the raving wild lunatic I first encountered.”

 

“So there is someone in here influencing the fox.” Hashirama stated glad this wasn't a fools errand as Tobirama had assumed.

 

Minato nodded. “I try to keep him back but his influence leaks and he can slip past at times.”

 

“Let us finish this chore before Inoichi and Naruto become too exhausted to continue.” Tobirama said moving deeper forcing the others to follow. As they traveled the pair filled this side of Minato in on how they came to be here and why. He was glad to hear Orochimaru was dead for good.

 

The darkness became thicker as they went. “I don't come this far in. He has too much power here.” Minato informed them head on a swivel as he tried to watch all sides of the encroaching darkness. The brothers grew just a weary of dark as well. They couldn't even see the light from the entrance any longer. Once it became difficult to see one another they stopped.

 

“It will be to easy for this person to pick us off if we continue.” Tobirama voiced. Both men nodded in agreement.

 

Just as Hashirama opened his mouth to speak he was grabbed and pulled into the dark. They rushed after him. Their eyes were all but useless but their ears lead them just fine. Hashirama was not only fighting his attacker but was shouting abuse with every breath.

 

“Madara.” Tobirama growled as he heard his brother call the cockroach everything but the kitchen sink. He lashed at the replies as Madara was trying to play mind games the Hashirama.

 

As the brothers fought the mad Uchiha the area became lighter and Minato began to circle not allowing this thing to escape. He would have joined but knew he would throw off the rhythm the brothers were using to their advantage.

 

Finally a kick from Hashirama propelled Madara into Tobirama who used the force to ram his hand into the mans chest. With the killing blow there was an inhuman shriek that seemed to pass through their very bones. Madara's body vanished into smoke and the darkness that still lingered vanished. A wave seemed to go over the cage and it changed from a dank sewer to a calming cavern with an opening high above, letting what looked like sunlight in and a grassy patch under their feet.

 

With a tired smile the three returned to the others.

 

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

As they approached the barrier the three Hokage saw the Kyubi. It was in a deep sleep and now that the beast was still they could see how poor and sickly he looked. In the new light the red fur appeared ragged and matted. There were a few bald parches that resembled mange. Even in sleep the beasts breathing was ragged and his ribs and hips visible where he lay.

 

Minato stepped close and lay a hand on the Kyubi's snout. “I doubt he's had a moments rest since that man first entered his mind. It's no wonder the poor thing was raging.” He said sadly.

 

“When he wakes up can you bring one of Kiba's clan in here to look at him?” Naruto asked Inoichi. “I know he's not a dog but there should be some similarities.”

 

Inoichi nodded. “I'm sure we can. For now the both of us are near the end of our strength. We should leave.”

 

Minato smiled. “I think I'll stay a bit longer. If I leave this barrier I'll move on to the afterlife, and I'd like to meet the real Kyubi before that.”

 

The brothers nodded in agreement. “I assume he will be resting and recharging for far longer than we have on this plane.” Tobirama added as the four who entered began to walk away from the cage.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

As soon as they were returned to their bodies Naruto collapsed.

 

“He will be fine.” Inoichi reassured the three youngest Hokage who all looked concerned for the boy. “I had to lean more heavily on his chakra reserves that I would normally to keep us all in there and safe.” With that said he too gave a large yawn and sank into the chair he was using. It wasn't long before he drifted off as well.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be more clean up and saying goodbye to the temporarily resurrected Hokage. More of the regular cast will make an appearance. 
> 
> I've decided to add some filler chapters that show more of the other genin and what they have been doing as I've been focusing on team 8. I'm not sure if I want to add these here, if they would mess with flow, or make them a separate fic. LEt me know what you think.


End file.
